


The 'Therapist'

by O_M_Jee



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hosie, Jasie, Love Triangles, josie finally gets to be in the middle of the triangle, mild handon, post 2x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_M_Jee/pseuds/O_M_Jee
Summary: Back from the prison world, Josie, along with Hope were assigned with a new task. The new role would require Josie to spend more time with her prison world friend, Jade. While Josie is receptive of her new role and found herself developing something deeper with Jade, Hope, on the other hand, was not doing so great.A Hosie vs Jasie love triangle.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 306
Kudos: 796





	1. Chapter 1

Josie was walking to her father’s office when she spotted Hope approaching his office as well.

“You were called in too?” Josie asked the shorter girl.

“Yeah, I was thinking it’s a student council matter when I saw you but I don’t see Kaleb and Raf..” Hope looked around to find no sign of the other council members.

“Well, let’s find out.” Josie raised her hand to knock on the door but Hope grabbed her wrist to stop her from knocking.

“Wait. After this, are you free to work with me on a spell?” The tribrid asked with a pleading smile.

“Sure.” Josie shrugged and returned a smile. She liked doing witch stuff with Hope. And she certainly liked more bonding time with Hope.

“Great! I just need help with controlling Landon’s new powers now. Apparently, his fire wings could just randomly appear and he has no control over it. Nearly burnt my room one time.” Hope added.

“Oh..ok.” Josie nodded lightly.

They finally entered Alaric’s office and he invited them to sit down.

“Listen girls.” Alaric started. “Emma had a few sessions with Jade, Wendy and Alyssa recently and feels they deserved to go back for classes but only after a series of counselling sessions for about three weeks or more. The counselling sessions will be held three times a week after school hours. Emma alone won’t be able to handle all sessions for the three girls. So…she has nominated both of you to be their peer counsellors..”

Hope and Josie exchanged slightly surprised looks but did not seem to object to their new tasks. They were the current student council and should expect such tasks coming at them. Alaric saw no negative reaction from them and continued talking.

“She assigned Hope to be Alyssa’s peer counsellor since she feels that you two shared some past grievances and hopefully you both can use this to make peace. After all, you were the one who convinced Alyssa to stop the spell that could destroy the prison world and us. Alyssa seems fine with the arrangement.” Alaric then added. “For Josie, she will be Jade’s counsellor. Emma will work on Wendy. The first two weeks’ two-hour sessions will still be held with a barrier spell in place until Emma sees some good progress and will dismiss the use of a barrier. Are you both ok with this?”

“Ermm… did Emma mention why I’m assigned to Jade?” Josie was curious, though she did not mind spending time with the girl. Jade was someone she was keen to get to know better, especially after the roller coaster adventure time they had spent in the prison world.

“She just said that Jade asked for you. And Emma agreed to it because it would certainly help Jade when she’s talking to someone she’s comfortable with.” Alaric stated.

“Where are we supposed to do these sessions? Is Alyssa moving back to my room?” Hope asked.

“Not yet. They’ll still be staying in the old mill until we decide they are ready to move back to dorms. The sessions can be held in the old mill or the private student lounges.” Alaric informed.

==== 

After the meeting with Alaric, Hope and Josie headed to the tribrid’s room to work on a spell to help Landon. Their counselling sessions with the ‘prison’ kids would only start the next day.

Hope raised a curious brow at Josie as she opened her grimoires. “I’m guessing you bonded well with Jade in prison world?”

“What? It was crazy in that world. But... she did play a part in saving Lizzie’s life.” Josie answered.

“So I’ve heard.” Hope hummed as she flipped through her grimoires.

Josie couldn’t really tell if Hope’s reaction was one of being unbothered or annoyance. So, she focused on the task on hand. “So what spell are you looking at for Landon’s problem?”

“It’s a rather complicated spell. And I’m thinking we might have to brew a potion.” Hope placed the open page on Josie’s lap.

“This potion is made for witches, Hope. I’m not sure if it will work on a phoenix.” Josie highlighted.

“I know. That’s why I plan to cast another type of spell on it with your help after we brew it.” Hope then pointed out. “I need your help to gather some ingredients, Josie. I got everything else but these.”

“Hope, these ingredients can only be found deep inside the woods.” Josie noted.

“I know.. We could go together one of these days. Landon offered to accompany me but he wouldn’t recognize the ingredients so..” Hope shrugged. “Will you help?”

“Sure. But do you know how he could have randomly triggered those wings?” Josie asked.

“I don’t know. One minute, he was asleep in my bed and then he looked like he was having a nightmare. Next thing I know, boom! Fire wings!” Hope related.

“Ermm… perhaps it’s not a good idea to share a bed with him for now.” Josie advised and then immediately regretted it. “Sorry, I’m not trying to sound like a jealous ex-girlfriend.”

“Oh..” Hope shook her head, letting out a light laugh. “I didn’t think that at all. And besides these days he’s sleeping in the cell. You can’t burn anything in an empty cell.”

“I’m sorry. I had no idea.” Josie apologized.

“It’s fine. It’s only when he needs to sleep that he uses the cell.” Hope added. “We still get to hang out as usual, share a bed when sleep is not needed. Ha!”

“Errr..ok.” Josie muttered awkwardly. She did not need to know that.

“Sorry!” Hope quickly apologized. She had no idea why she blurted that out. It must be Alyssa Chang’s annoying voice in her head constantly telling her what a boring, sexless relationship she has with Landon. But did Hope feel the need to blurt out how not boring her relationship with Landon was to Josie? What was she thinking?!

“We will be busy with the counselling sessions. Do we have time to find the ingredients?” Josie quickly focused on the main subject again.

“Well, we could go on a session-free day.” The tribrid suggested.

====

“Hi Jade.” Josie greeted the blonde at a corner of the old mill where a barrier spell was already casted between them.

“Hey Joz!” Jade greeted back with a friendly yet a little shy smile.

Jade calling her that still send butterflies in Josie. She could not even hide her blush. They both then took a seat opposite each other.

“I don’t mind being your peer counsellor, Jade.” Josie started. “But I don’t get why you would choose me?”

“I think it’s a good way for me to mend some holes between us.” Jade shrugged. “I owe you the most after all that I have done to you.”

“Your humanity was off. I don’t blame you.” Josie shook her head lightly. “And you helped save my sister’s life.”

“My humanity being off was no excuse, Josie. The things I did stay with me. I hope our sessions will give me a second chance. Give us a second chance.” The blonde was sincere. 

“I think we’ll do great.” The siphon was pretty sure of that.

====

More than a week had passed but Hope had not asked Josie to go on that ingredients hunt with her, even though they did meet in classes a few times and chatted about it. It was a non-counselling day so Josie thought Hope would want to go on that hunt. She was walking to the tribrid’s room when she found the door ajar.

“Hope..” Josie stopped herself when she spotted Hope standing in the middle of the room in an embrace with Landon. She could not see if they were kissing but they likely were so Josie turned on her heels and hurried away. Maybe Hope forgot about it or that Landon no longer randomly spread fire wings nowadays? Josie had no idea where she was headed but her legs seemed to take her to her new favorite friend in the old mill. Josie had been enjoying her sessions with Jade so far and that was probably why she was heading over there naturally.

“It’s not my therapy day, Joz.. What are you doing here?” Jade greeted Josie with a surprised but happy look.

“Can’t I come visit you as a friend, and not a ‘therapist’ this time?” Josie shrugged as she stepped closer. The old mill was of course still sealed with a barrier spell set up by her good self.

“You sure can. As long as you don’t get into trouble?” Jade made sure to check first.

“Jade, you’re not a prisoner. And even prisoners can see and talk to any friends who come and visit. Besides I’m not taking down the barrier spell so they can’t fault me on anything.” Josie assured.

“Well then, you came at the right time. I’m all alone since Alyssa and Wendy were sent for some kitchen therapy class.” Jade reported.

“Why aren’t you included?” Josie asked.

“Cause’ they’re baking some witchy cake or potion that helps in their therapy and I’m not a witch?”

“Oh. Right. Too bad.”

“Too bad for them. Not me. I get to hang around and do whatever I want. Including chatting up Josie Saltzman.”

Jade was obviously flirting with her and Josie liked it….a lot. 

“Next time I’ll make sure we’re at a bar so you can also buy me a drink.” The siphon flirted back.

“Ahh...we might have to make some fake IDs first then.”

“Piece of cake. A glamour spell can simply do the trick.”

“I can’t believe this is coming from Josie Saltzman. Wait! Is this dark Josie?”

That made Josie laugh.

“Ok, Dark Josie doesn’t laugh.” Jade joked on. “Thank god it’s still sweet Josie.”

A soft pause settled between the two girls for almost a minute as they just sat staring at each other.

“I.. ah.. have been meaning to ask you this..” Jade finally broke the ice. “How did you switch my humanity on so easily? For most vampires, it doesn’t just happen like this. It takes a lot of effort.”

“I guess the black magic helped?” Josie shook her head lightly. “When I’m in dark mode, the black magic in me is just so strong. I don’t need to siphon magic from other stuff. When I think of something I wanna do, I can just do it effortless.”

“Well, you were one bad ass witch. A little cold but still a sexy bad ass.” Jade complimented.

“Are you missing Dark Josie already?”

“Nah, I still prefer doe-eyed sweet Joz.” Jade said with a twinkle in her eyes.

And that made Josie’s heart skipped a beat. When was the last time she felt like this? Hope. Whenever Hope Mikaelson smiled and stared at her with those sparkling blue eyes. Hope who was busy being a girlfriend to Landon.

Jade might have caught Josie’s brief mind drift because she asked the girl in concern. “Hey, are you alright? I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“No…no! I’m fine. Just that…” Josie decided she might as well share. “I was supposed to go on some ingredients hunt with Hope for Landon’s condition on of these no-therapy days but.. Oh well, she probably forgot, thanks to Landon again. But at least I get to hang out with you so I’m all good.”

“Hope’s that redhead tribrid, right? I can see that you’re quite close to her?” Jade noted aloud, remembering their reunion hug when Josie got back from the prison world and them running off to look for that Landon together immediately.

“I… I mean yeah, next to Lizzie she’s closest to me but we kinda have a complicated history as well so..” Josie admitted.

“And that complicated history has a guy named Landon? Coz I could feel the annoyance in your voice whenever you mentioned his name.” Jade guessed.

“I’m…It’s just that these days all Hope talks and worries about is him. I get that he’s her boyfriend and yeah I used to date him too and now we’re all pals and all. But…it can get awkward sometimes, you know.” Josie let out.

“That’s not awkward! It’s annoying, Joz! They aren’t even sensitive to your feelings.” Jade felt the need to rant for Josie too. “Ok, so I know quite a bit. Alyssa Chang was quite the gossip columnist. Told me about the whole Malivore memory erasure thing with Hope. That you dated Landon for a period of time but Hope took him back after you blasted everyone’s memories back..”

“Jade…” Josie shook her head, not needing to be reminded of her past heartbreaking moment.

“Listen, Joz!” Jade then leaned in, wishing she could hold Josie’s hand but there was that invisible barrier wall in the way. “Can I say this? You did a selfless act, blasting his memories back knowing he would break your heart and what did you get in return? A prison world mess? Forced to take on that black magic and become a monster? Yet as a monster, you still did the selfless and freed us all! You’re fuckin amazing, Josie Saltzman! You don’t deserve to be Hope’s “I need your help with Landon” therapist! You deserved so much more! You deserved the world!”

Josie was quite moved by Jade’s words she thought she might shed a tear yet she held it in as she shook her head. “I am not that selfless, Jade..”

====

“Hey Mikaelson!”

Hope was walking past the kitchen when she heard her name being called from the kitchen. The tribrid walked into the kitchen to check on the familiar voice calling her.

“What is it, Alyssa?” Hope greeted the ex-roommate. “What are you doing here?”

“Just cleaning up the kitchen after a therapy class before we heard back to the old mill.” Alyssa informed. She then turned to Wendy. “Hey, can I have a private moment with the tribrid? I’ll meet you in Emma’s office before we head back.”

Wendy shrugged and left the kitchen.

“We have a session tomorrow, Alyssa. Can’t we talk then? It’s late and you don’t want Emma waiting too long.” Hope suggested.

“Look, I know you hate having these sessions as much as I do. So I say we could just pretend we’re having sessions when we don’t have to.” The witch offered.

“It doesn’t work that way, Alyssa. They’ll know if we don’t have our sessions.”

“Well, we could tell them we’re doing our sessions now in the old mill and there won’t be eyes except maybe Jade and Josie but we’re friends with them so they can cover it up for us. You could go hold hands with the boyfriend or fly on his wings for all I care. Just leave me alone but tell Emma how well I did in peer therapy? What say you?”

“I’m not doing it.” Hope shook her head. “You’ll just have to deal with me talking to you three times a week. In the student lounge, alright?”

“Hope, talking to you is not gonna make me feel better, ok?” Alyssa walked closer to the tribrid as she went on. “I hate your condescending smile, your annoying heroic acts, your freaky tribrid powers, your oh I’m so in love with my lame ass phoenix boyfriend who can now fly when truly you are just this pathetic girl who needs a loser boyfriend to build that dumb hero complex of yours!”

Hope knew she should not feel this way but she did. Alyssa Chang’s bad bitch words got to her again. Fuck! Her fists were clenching and an offensive spell was on the tip of her tongue when suddenly, she found Alyssa being pushed against the wall by someone else.

Alyssa could feel the power of the hand clasped around her neck. The grip was so strong she could barely move and breathe.

“Josie….” Alyssa whimpered weakly at the person overpowering her in a chokehold.

“Apologize to Hope.” Josie demanded in a soft but firm tone. “Apologize to her now and then we can discuss how you are going to pay for putting me in the prison world.”

“I…I…” Alyssa could barely speak.

“JOSIE!” Hope called out. “You’re going to choke her to death!”

“APOLOGIZE!!” Josie demanded louder this time.

“I’m.. sorry, Hope.” Alyssa relented and Josie finally let go of the Asian witch who rubbed her neck, trying to recover as she looked at Josie. “What’s wrong with you? You look…scary.”

“Just go, Alyssa.” Hope advised and Alyssa quickly took off.

Hope then approached Josie, noticing Josie’s change of look. Her dark side seemed to have returned. “Josie, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Hope. You could have joined me in kicking her ass.” Josie folded her arms, disappointed in her friend.

“You didn’t have to do that. Alyssa just attacked me with words, not spells.”

“Really? Hope?” Josie frowned at the tribrid. “Are you telling me you weren’t about to hurl her with a PATERA spell?”

When the older girl just sighed and shook her head, Josie also shook her head with an eye-roll. “I get it. What Alyssa said was actually quite the hard-hitting truth isn’t it?” 

Hope looked at Josie’s dark eyes. “Josie, this is not you.”

“Oh, it sure is me. A braver me actually.” Josie stared back into those blue ocean eyes and found herself walking closer to the tribrid, until they were almost nose to nose and whispered. “He doesn’t deserve you, Hope.”

“Jo..” Hope muttered, surprised at Josie’s words, yet part of the tribrid could not help but feel some kind of unexplained draw toward the dark siphon. She wanted to pull Josie into a hug, pull the real Josie back to her. But why was she looking at Josie’s lips instead? And why had her heartbeat quickened?

“You still haven’t arranged our ingredients hunt date yet, Hope.” Josie reminded with a small wink as she moved away from the shorter girl and coolly strutted out of the kitchen. “Don’t want the boyfriend to burn your bed anytime soon.”

====

Jade was waiting eagerly for Josie to arrive for their 6th counselling session but she found someone else arriving at the old mill instead.

“Hey Jade. I’m Hope. Sorry, Josie can’t make it today.” Hope informed as she took Josie’s seat at the counselling corner. “Emma told me to check in on you today.”

“What happened to her, Hope?” Jade asked, looking worried.

“Alyssa reported Josie for attacking her and Emma decided to put them in detention to work things out.”

“Why would she do that?! Attack someone? Did Alyssa attack her first?”

“No. But she wasn’t her real self. Her dark side was acting up.”

“What?! How? You mean Dark Josie is back?!”

“We don’t know how her dark side took over but today she looked normal again.” Hope sighed. “Also, Josie still remembered what she did to Alyssa. She regretted her actions and agreed to do detention with Alyssa.”

“It’s just isn’t fair to her. She probably can’t control her powers with the black magic in her.” Jade protested.

“It’s partly my fault. Alyssa was actually attacking me…verbally. But before I could do anything, Josie stepped in to deal with her.” Hope revealed.

“Huh?” Jade could not believe Dark Josie actually stood up for the tribrid. Even Dark Josie cared this much about this girl? Jade was shaking her head at what Josie had done so far for her annoying auburn-haired friend with gorgeous blue eyes. “Hope, I think you need to take a step back a little with Josie.”

“What do you mean?”

“Josie cares about you but you’re just so clueless to how she feels. Look, she’s not your Landon therapist!”

“Excuse me?!” Hope blinked at the vampire.

“For fuck’s sake, she dated the guy. She had feelings for the guy who DUMPED her FOR YOU! And you still kept on blabbering to her about your relationship with that same guy who dump her!? You know what? Josie’s not normal! A normal person would not want to have anything to do with that guy and YOU anymore!” Jade was so not giving any fucks in telling off the tribrid.

“Listen, Josie is fine. She made peace with Landon and me. We’re back to being good friends and you don’t know shit about us!” Hope retorted, while holding in some angry tears.

“Well then, you make quite the insensitive good friend because Josie sure did tell me she’s had enough of Landon and his problems in all your conversations with her already. She said she felt awkward but honestly anyone would be soooo infuriated by it.” Jade stated with her arms folded.

_He doesn’t deserve you, Hope_.

Hope recalled that Dark Josie quote last night. Wiping a tear away from her cheek, Hope had no more words for Jade and made her exit out of the old mill.

====

For days, Hope and Josie avoided each other. They would exchange awkward half smiles and look away. Josie was still feeling a little guilty for what she said to Hope - the “He doesn’t deserve you” part. As for Hope, she was subtly taking Jade’s advice to take a step back and not overwhelm Josie with her presence. But after a week, Hope felt the torture. The torture of not talking to Josie. Whom she missed so much. 

Lizzie Saltzman was trying to distract herself with homework when she heard someone at her door.

“Hey Lizzie…Can we talk?” Hope stood at her doorway, looking kind of sad.

“Sure, why not? I’m trying to distract myself away from my last toxic relationship thoughts and I could use a conversation..” Lizzie gestured for the tribrid to come inside but then warned her. “BUT…no Landon talk please.”

“Is talking about Landon that annoying?!” Hope had to ask.

“Well, not all the time. I like that one time we spent the whole day bitching about Landon. I was so proud of you…and your brilliant bitch lines.” Lizzie smiled proudly.

“I’m serious, Lizzie. Josie thinks I talk too much about Landon to her and Jade thinks I’m insensitive to Josie’s feelings because of that.”

“Oh, that’s for sure! You have been quite annoying with the boyfriend problems lately and I know you don’t really talk to me about them coz you know I will only say bad things about that hobbit so I guess you pour it out to the next victim who is my sister? Like c’mon, Hope! My sister who used to have a crush on you? Who dated that same boy..”

“I get it, Lizzie.” Hope sighed out loud as she sat on Lizzie’s bed. “We haven’t spoken to each other for a week and I miss her. Is there any way I can make things right with Josie?”

“Cut down on the Landon talk?” Lizzie suggested with a shrug. “And make her something nice? Her favorite vegan sandwich perhaps?”

“Right!” Hope got off the bed with a new purpose now. “Thanks Lizzie!”

=====

“Should we celebrate?” Jade suggested. “It’s our 8th session today and after that, no more barrier spell!”

“And how should we celebrate?” Josie smiled, crooking her head at the cute blonde opposite her.

“I don’t know. Can you smuggle a few beers from your dad’s stash?” Jade suggested.

“Jade! You plan on getting this barrier back up again? If he catches us…”

“Oh my god! I’m kidding!” Jade chuckled.

“I really don’t wanna risk getting into another detention.” Josie reminded the vampire. “Or worse, getting suspended from seeing you again.”

“I really mean that much to you?” Jade noticed and was not shy about asking.

Josie felt the blush rising in her again. “Well, talking to you have been great. I feel like my day always gets better after hanging out with you.”

“Same.”

“Oh. Also, I forgot to tell you some other good news.” Josie announced with a proud smile. “When our sessions get barrier-free, so will your living condition. After your last assessment with Emma, she has given you the go to move back to the dorms and attend classes as per normal starting Monday.”

“Seriously?!” Jade could not believe she passed her assessment sooner than Wendy and Alyssa.

“Yeah. You did great, Jade.” Josie complimented.

“Oh my god!” Jade stood up clutching her head. “I’m so happy I wish I could hug you now!”

Josie stood up as well, enjoying the sight of Jade’s pure joy reaction. Yeah, she wished she could hug the girl too if not for that damn barrier spell. Oh fuck it, it was only a couple of days away! With a whisper of a spell, Josie siphon the barrier wall free. Jade was clueless at what Josie just did until the brunette walked closer to her where they were no more than a foot apart. Josie then opened her arms. The vampire drew a cheerful smile and fell into the arms of the girl she had been crushing so hard these days. Damn, maybe she was already in love with Josie Saltzman.

Josie liked this. Hugging Jade felt nice. Her hair smelt nice too. Everything about Jade was nice. Her eyes. Her smile. Her listening ear. Her advice. Her flirty ways. And Jade was sooo cool! Like how cool would it be to date a girl like Jade?

As the two girls drew slowly apart from their hug, Josie could feel her uneven heartbeat. Especially when she was now staring between Jade’s eyes and her lips.

“I know I shouldn’t…” Jade was staring back the same way and wanted to kiss this girl so badly but Josie was after all her ‘therapist’. So strong was the tension they could feel their nervous breaths on each other.

“But I think you should...” Josie encouraged as she pulled Jade in for that inevitable kiss. A kiss that felt so good.. so sweet… and Josie knew she was long gone when Jade deepened the kiss. 

Hope did not know when she had dropped the basket of sandwiches. All she knew was she was running. And she was short of breath. She’s a fuckin tribrid and she never runs out of breath so this was weird as hell. It felt like she was hyperventilating. How the hell that a kiss she just witnessed at the old mill AGAIN was affecting her as much as the one where she saw Landon kiss Josie? Why was she feeling this way whenever she saw Josie kissing someone? Why the fuck did this hurt so much? She did not understand! There was no Landon this time!! This was not supposed to be painful. She should be happy for Josie. But fuck! She hated it! Her heart hurt and try as she might, she could not stop the pain.

====

“You look shamelessly happy..” Lizzie made her observations at her sister who just entered their room.

“Do I?” Josie hummed as she dug her drawers for her PJs.

“Hmm… don’t tell me the tribrid charmed her way into your soft heart again?” Lizzie guessed.

“What? Hope?” Josie wondered why her sister would think it was Hope.

“For a moment I thought Hope was reliving her crush on you again. Girl was like How can I make things right with Josie again? And I was like go make her favorite sandwich and she was like…” Lizzie started to notice Josie staring at her wide-eyed. “What?!”

“What did you say?” Josie asked.

“That Hope took my advice and went to find you?” Lizzie tried to recall her own words but realized she had earlier said something she was supposed to keep it a secret.

“NO! About Hope crushing on me?!” Josie reminded.

“OH SHIT! You did not hear that from me!”

“LIZZIE!!” 

“She told me that secret when that demon was forcing secrets out of us! She said the crush was just for a week when she was 14.” Lizzie quickly explained. “And besides, she’s with Landon now.”

“But she went to look for me today?” Josie checked again.

“Yeah, I assumed she went to the old mill since you’ve been hanging out there mostly these days..”

“Oh god..” Josie palmed her forehead.

“What? You didn’t see her?” Lizzie asked.

The brunette twin shook her head. “But I think she may have seen me…”

Josie also remembered seeing a fallen basket of her favorite vegan sandwiches not too far in the woods when she was walking back to the school from the mill.

Did Hope make those sandwiches for her?

Why did Hope drop that basket of sandwiches then?

Did Hope see her kissing Jade?

Hope who used to have a crush on her?!?! How? Why?


	2. Chapter 2

Jade was walking to her new dorm room after her morning briefing with Alaric Saltzman in his office. Despite being a student in the boarding school for more than 10 years, she still needed the map to find where her room was. A lot had changed over the years it seemed. She checked that the dorm room was located at the far corner on the top floor. Same floor as Josie’s room. Jade smiled at that thought. She couldn’t wait to see Josie again. Even though she had seen her yesterday or the day before and before. Yes, everyday a Josie did not bore Jade one bit. She wondered if she would meet Josie in one of her classes. Maybe History class later? She had wasted ten years playing the hunger games when she was in the prison world, particularly with her humanity off. Now, she was ready to get back to school and make up for what she had lost. As she approached her room, she wondered who her roommate was. Upon opening the door to her room, she found someone arranging her desk with some cute stationery and decoration. It was her favorite person.

“What are you doing here, Joz?” Jade mused.

“Well, I’m your welcome party.” Josie gave the blonde the sweetest smile as she pulled her into a hug. “I hope you like your new desk.”

Jade took the opportunity to steal a kiss as well. “You’re the best.” After noticing Josie had displayed a new set of stationery and a cute banner with her name on the desk area.

“I know.” Josie kissed the vampire back.

They kissed for a little bit until they heard someone cleared their throat.

“Ahem..”

Josie seemed to recognize the voice and pulled away from Jade quickly. The siphon turned around to face the intruder at the doorway… Or rather Jade’s roommate.

“Hey Hope.” Josie greeted with a hint of embarrassment…or maybe guilt. Wait, why guilt?

“I’m sorry to intrude but I forgot something in my room.” The tribrid informed as she hurried to her desk to pick up a couple of books, avoiding eye contact with the two girls in her room.

“Erm…Jade, meet your roommate, Hope.” Josie quickly introduced….a little awkwardly.

“Hi Hope.” Jade greeted softly. She was surprised Hope was her roommate.

“Hey Jade. Nice seeing you again.” Hope greeted back as she re-arranged the books in her arms while heading to the door. “Make yourself at home. I need to run for class now.”

“Bye.. Hope.” Josie said it a little sadly, trying to catch at least a few seconds glance from Hope.

“Bye, Jo..” Hope did glance back at the siphon with a slight smile and promptly left the room.

“Did you know?” Jade asked Josie after Hope had left the room.

“That Hope was your roommate?” Josie nodded. “Emma decided to let you room with Hope since Alyssa would rather kill herself than to room with Hope again. When Alyssa passes her assessment, she will be rooming in another dorm room with Wendy. Emma noted they seemed to get along well.”

“Yeah they do. So, does this mean Hope’s no longer Alyssa’s peer counsellor?” Jade asked.

“I’m afraid so. Can you believe Alyssa would rather I be her therapist than Hope?” Josie added. “I mean we did work things out during detention. She did feel guilty about sending me to prison world.”

“So, you gonna counsel her as well?”

“No, no. I told Emma I won’t be able to cope with school and counselling you already..”

“Great! You’re still MY therapist.” Jade grinned as she slipped her arms around the Josie’s waist.

“I just don’t get why Alyssa can’t just get along with Hope. I mean, since we were kids, Alyssa hated me and my sister way more than Hope..”

“She envies Hope. Alyssa reacts to envy with hate. And that is why envy is one of the seven deadly sins.” Jade gave her theory.

“Hmm, you should be the therapist instead of me.” Josie wrapped her arms around Jade’s neck, pulling her close again for another kiss.

====

Hope found herself catching her breath again due to her confused heartbeat. FUCK! Was she going to always react like this whenever she catches an intimate moment between Josie and Jade? And now Jade was going to be her roommate. When Alaric told her the new dorm arrangements, Hope was not so receptive to Josie’s new girlfriend being her new roommate but to be honest, she would rather Jade than Alyssa as her roommate. Alyssa was a lost cause as a frenemy, not to mention as a friend. So, Hope was fine with the arrangement of Jade being her new roomie. Besides she did not want Alaric to think she was jealous or anything. She only wished she did not have to catch them making out again.

The tribrid finally reached her class, without realizing she had slammed her books on her desk. Everyone stared at Hope who was ignorant to the stares until the boyfriend approached her.

“You ok?” Landon asked.

“I’m fine.” Hope replied, a little too firmly.

Landon sighed. When Hope was in a bad mood, he felt as frustrated too. Her moods had been hot and cold lately and he was starting to worry if he was the problem. There was the random triggering of fire wings in his sleep which Hope was quite worried about and wanted to do some kind of elaborated special spell to help him. But he managed to contain his powers much better after a few weeks sleeping in the cell. Now that he was back to being the cool phoenix who could fly when he wanted too, he would think the girlfriend would be less worried and happier with him. But she was starting to be somewhat distant. One time he tried to surprise her in her room late at night and break the good news that he could finally control his fire wings even when asleep, he found Hope crying in bed. He was so worried and kept asking what was wrong. But Hope just kept on sobbing. She said she didn’t know why she just could not stop crying. In the end he let her cry herself to sleep on his chest. The next morning Hope seemed fine and told him she was just randomly missing her dead parents. The next couple of days, she seemed distant and sad and he asked if she was missing her parents again which she denied. Sometimes she would smile brightly at him and listen to him talk geek but he could see she was not listening and her mind seemed to be somewhere else again. Something was off and he needed Hope to open up to him already.

“Can we talk?” Landon asked Hope when it was a free period later after class.

Hope nodded and they went to her room to talk. Thankfully Jade….and Josie were not in the room.

“I know what you’re gonna say…” Hope announced as soon as she reached her room. “I’m sorry I have not been myself lately.”

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Landon held both her hands in encouragement.

“Landon, there’re things I need to sort out. My mind is a mess….”

“I understand but maybe letting it out would be helpful.”

“No… you don’t understand. I can’t. I..I..”

“It’s me, right? I’m the problem.”

“No.. I’m the problem so I’m gonna settle it myself, Landon. I just need….” Hope finally decided. “space...like take a break. A time-out.”

“What do you mean? You mean us?”

“Yeah until I sort myself out.”

“And how long is that?”

“I don’t know. How would I know how long things will get sorted out!” Hope raised her voice without intent. But it was enough for Landon to get the point.

“Fine.” Was all he said and he had left her room in a huff. Guilt filled Hope and she almost wanted to call out to him. To make him understand. But she did not. She just did not have the energy.

Hope felt that the time-out between Landon and her was the best course of action. She thought the best way to get rid of her confusing thoughts and feelings for a certain brunette was to focus on her current relationship with the boyfriend. But all she had been feeling in this relationship with Landon was frustration. Unexplained frustration. It also did not help that after seeing Josie and Jade kiss for the first, Hope had cried in her room without any control. It was weird. Like she was crying from some emotional heartbreak. She kept telling herself she was not in love with Josie Saltzman. When Landon caught her crying, she tried to stop herself from crying but it just wouldn’t stop until she fell asleep in his arms. She was feeling better the next day and was quick enough to lie to Landon that she was crying over missing her late parents.

=====

Josie liked making out with Jade. Of course she enjoyed kissing a girl she liked a lot. But they were in the private student lounge room supposedly meant for their counselling session now.

“Jade…” Josie reluctantly broke their kiss. “As much as I want this to go on, I really think we should start our session now. I also got a report to fill for today’s session..”

“You mean start phase two of our make-out session?” Jade teased with kisses now down the brunette’s neck.

Josie let out a soft moan at the touch of Jade’s lips on her neck but still managed to talk Jade out of their make-out session. “I really don’t wanna get banned from being your peer counsellor. Aside from liking you a lot, I really wanna help you pass this few more sessions. Jade, don’t you also want the freedom to leave the school premises and go on dates with me?”

“Ok..Fine.” Jade finally released Josie. “It’s just that I know we can’t really get to make out in our rooms coz of roommates so I’m just seizing every opportunity I can. I’ll listen to you this time.. Only coz I wanna take you to that bar date we talked about.”

“I look forward to that then.” The siphon smiled and then moved to take out a file and took her seat in the room. “Emma gave me an assignment for today’s session. And I hope you are ok to share as much as possible.”

“Yeah? What is it?” Jade asked, taking her seat as well.

“To see how much you’re willing share about your past? I mean, I know we talked a lot for weeks but I actually don’t really know about your family background? I only know you were referred to Salvatore School by Elena Gilbert 11 years ago? That you were an understudy at her clinic after she saved you from a car accident?” Josie looked at the blonde with concern eyes.

Jade smiled at Josie. Of course, she would not mind sharing her past with Josie. That was how comfortable she was with Josie. The only problem was Jade only knew so little. “Joz, I wished I could tell you everything but I don’t know a lot about my past as well. You see, that car accident gave me major head injuries that resulted in amnesia. I don’t remember who my family was. And all I can tell you is just the time I spent under Elena’s care.”

“Good enough. She must be someone you look up to.” Josie drew an encouraging smile at Jade.

“Not only that.” Jade nodded. “She was my savior. My mentor. She only just started setting up her clinic then but she was still working at the hospital’s ER on a part-time basis. When I was admitted to the hospital after the car accident and was pronounced dead, she could sense I was a vampire and would come back from the dead eventually so she ‘smuggled’ my body to her clinic. When I woke up, I couldn’t remember my own name, my whole entire existence. I was a lost soul. Thankfully there was Elena and her fiancé Damon Salvatore who took me in. They helped me with my vampire tendencies. Taught me how to control my blood lust by giving me some kind of medicated animal blood. I was so good with my control I had no idea I was even a ripper then, Joz! I helped out at the clinic while I was also taking up that EMT course at the same time. I was living with them all throughout the time Elena got pregnant and gave birth to their first-born. Everything was good until…”

“Something happened? That they referred you to Salvatore?” Josie guessed.

“Yeah..” Jade nodded. “Something bad. Happened when I was asleep. I was sleep-walking one night and I didn’t know what happened but it must have been something I did that put their baby in danger. Thankfully Baby Stefanie was fine. Damon had intervened before something really bad happened, I guess. When I woke up, Elena and Damon didn’t tell me exactly what happened but advised me that enrolling at the Salvatore school was the best thing for me then.”

“I’m so sorry, Jade.” Josie then decided to ask something else and not dwell on that sad part. “I know you lost your memories during the crash. Were you sure the car accident was the one that killed and turned you then? Or could it be something that happened in the past before?”

“I know it’s stated in the file that I was turned after the car crash and honestly I thought so too. But…recently, I have doubts about that. You know when you did that spell to bring back memories of Kai? I actually started having some flashes of other memories as well. At first I thought they were just weird dreams because it was only flashes and not everything...” Jade strained her eyes as she tried to recall some of these flashes.

“Take your time, Jade..” Josie reached out to hold the vampire’s hand.

“Josie….” Jade squeezed the siphon’s hand. “These memories aren’t just recent. I think they go way back. Centuries back.” 

=====

Lizzie was about to go to bed when she noticed her sister approaching her with a look. She knew that look.

“Come here.” Lizzie offered as she flipped her blanket for Josie to join her in her bed. “You looked like you need the twin cuddle. Don’t tell me the new girlfriend has gone all ripper on you?!”

“What?! No. If she did, do you think I still have such a fine neck now?” Josie frowned at her sister as she laid down with her head on her sister’s shoulder. “Jade’s fine. She’s been great. I was just wondering…”

“What?” Lizzie probed with a squeeze of their cuddle.

“How old was Sebastian? 600? 300?” Josie asked.

“Hmm, honestly I didn’t ask and didn’t care. He was just hot in that 18 year-old physique. You should have seen his abs. Like with that body, who would think he was like 600-year old, right?”

Josie shook her head lightly at her sister and then revealed. “I think Jade may be like 300 or 200 years old.”

“What?! I thought she only turned like 11 years ago. You mean she turned way earlier in her 16-year old body?” Lizzie asked. “Wait. Are you having 2nd thoughts now?”

Josie shook her head. “Noooo. I like her too much already.”

“Ok.. so all’s good? You won’t be the first supernatural to date centuries-old vampires in our time anyway.” Lizzie added. “I mean mom’s oldest vamp date was Hope’s 1000-year old dad. Sometimes I wonder how Hope would react to people asking how old her dad or her aunts and uncles were and she’ll be like, oh, they’re older than your great great great great…..”

Josie chuckled. “Stop it, Lizzie.. It’s just that it’s my first time dating a vamp who possibly lived in the 18th century and who had amnesia.” Josie shrugged with a curious smile. “It’s like I’m more drawn to Jade now and I wanna help her find her past.”

“I know. It’s weird how these century-old vamps are way sexier than the vamps in our time.” Lizzie added.

“No, I don’t mean it like that. Jade’s like a lost puppy now. A lost puppy who probably experienced so much in her life yet she had no idea what they were at all.”

“Oh god, this is just your type.” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “The lost puppy. Just like when you crush on lost puppy Hope when she lost her parents years ago.”

“Lizzie!”

“By the way, how’s Hope treating you after you missed out on her sandwich date?”

“Sigh…awkward. She caught me and Jade kissing again. In her room. And she left us alone as soon as she grabbed her books.”

“Oops! Ermm… have you heard the latest gossip?”

“What gossip?”

“Hope and Landon…” Lizzie then made a T-sign with her hands.

“What’s that?” 

“Time-Out!” Lizzie added. “They’re on a break because Hope wanted space. I knew that hobbit was suffocating her with boredom, fire wings or not.”

“Oh...” Josie’s mind started to wonder…. What happened to Landon and Hope? And also, to that fallen basket of sandwiches in the woods again and what it could possibly mean. 

=====

Hope woke up to a noise. It was not her alarm clock. She flickered her eyes to see that the clock would not ring until about half an hour later. So, she checked and noticed someone at her desk. Jade was picking up a text book and putting it back on her desk.

“Sorry…” Jade noticed Hope awake now. “Didn’t mean to wake you up. I was clumsy and dropped your book.”

“Jade…” Hope rubbed her eyes, wondering what the vampire was doing at her desk. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, I ah, can’t help but notice all these photos on your desk.” Jade noted. “Lots of Josie in them too.”

“That you have to ask Josie.” Hope let slipped. “She put those up. Decorated my whole corner.”

“Oh..” Jade felt a slight stab in her heart. Josie being nice again. Too nice to the tribrid again. Her new sweet girlfriend and this pretty tribrid again.

“Well, not just her. Landon as well. They both decorated my room.” Hope added, noting Jade’s slightly jealous reaction.

“Nice..” Jade shrugged with a friendly smile. “I…erm…sorry we got off on the wrong foot that day. I was just… concerned about Josie’s feelings.”

Hope nodded in understanding. “I could see that. I guess….you really care about her.”

“I do.” Jade admitted and Hope could sense her sincerity.

Maybe this could be one way of sorting out her own I-am-not-in-love-with-Josie shit. Hope thought to herself. Making sure that Josie was happy with whoever she was dating now. And Jade did seem like the type who would protect and make Josie happy after all.

“Jade… I care about Josie too.” Hope let on. “Josie and I might not have been that close when we were kids but we still kinda grew up together for more than a decade. For the past year, we got closer through all this monster fighting and... I can tell you I will do anything to keep Josie safe, well, Lizzie too. And I believe they’ll do the same for me as well. So, if…”

“If I hurt Josie, you will kick my ass?” Jade guessed aloud.

Hope nodded, glad the vampire understood.

The blond girl smiled and nodded at Hope. “I’ll make sure you get to kick my ass if that happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments! Now how can I not continue this story? Hope y'all liked this one. Don't ask me who's endgame. I have no idea yet.


	3. Chapter 3

“Landon!” Josie called out to the ex-boyfriend when she spotted him heading into the gym.

“Jo?” Landon turned around to see the brunette running towards him.

“Hey…” Josie greeted. “What happened to you and Hope? What is this break I heard about?”

“How does everyone know about this?” The phoenix could not believe it. Hope and him only settled for their time-out only a few days ago. “It’s not even an actual break-up and everyone’s talking about it like it is the break-up of the century!”

“Ermm.. this is a school full of vamps and wolves with super senses. They hear things they shouldn’t hear sometimes.” Josie highlighted. “I’m sorry. But do you wanna talk about it?”

Landon sighed. It would be good to talk to Josie who had been just that friend that he needed. Someone he knew Hope was close to as well.

“She has been off lately.” Landon shrugged. “Distant, moody sometimes. I don’t know what could have caused it? Do you notice it too?”

“I mean, she has been distant with me too. We don’t talk as much lately.” Josie admitted. “I was supposed to go on an ingredient hunt with her for your random spread of fire wings problem but she hadn’t arrange that yet..”

“That’s coz I’m fine now. I don’t trigger it in my sleep anymore.”

“Oh ok. That’s great! But yeah, she didn’t think to tell me that as well. That’s how little we spoke to each other these days.”

“Do you think she’s alienating herself again? There was one time I found her crying non-stop and the next day she just said she missed her parents.”

“Really? But then it would mean something must have reminded her of her parents? I wished I knew, Landon but sometimes I feel like she stays away whenever Jade’s with me.”

“Oh yeah! I heard about the new girlfriend. Congrats! I’m happy for you, Jo!” Landon grinned at Josie. 

“Thanks, Landon.” Josie smiled at the friendly ex. “Tell you what, I’ll try to talk to Hope and see if I can get anything out of her.”

“Thanks. That would be really helpful.”

====

It has been another couple of weeks where Hope had successfully avoided all things Josie and Jade. Sometimes Josie would approach her to talk but she would only exchange a few words and find an excuse to leave. Josie and Jade seemed to be dating happily too and all Hope needed to do was to get used to that and slowly she would be able to get over those confusing feelings for Josie. Landon kept his promise to leave her alone as well. Sometimes when she saw him, she would feel awful and talk to him a little but when he showed the slightest interest to have her back into his arms, she would quickly take a step back. She still felt she needed more time. Time to do other stuff than date Landon or secretly pining for a girl who was dating someone else.

Today just happened to be the day for that distraction away from matters of the heart. Alaric had called her late that night to support him in a possible new monster trail. She was so ready for some ass-kicking she immediately change into her causal pants and top. She grabbed her favorite suede jacket and was about to leave her room when Jade walked in.

“Going somewhere? This late?” Jade asked with a curious smile.

“Yeah. We suspect there’s a new monster in mystic falls town central. I’m heading over there with Ric, I mean, Dr Saltzman.” Hope informed, returning the girl’s smile.

“Oh. Should we inform your… super squad? Josie told me about you guys..” Jade asked.

“No..no.” Hope shook her head. “It’s just a suspected case. No need for super squad alert yet.”

“I wished I could help you guys in the super squad too.. once my probation is over and I can go out of the school’s premises.” Jade added.

“When is that expected? Your probation being over.” Hope asked.

“In a week or two, I guess.” Jade shrugged. “They’ll be looking at my academic progress as well.”

“I’m sure you’ll do well.” Hope smiled. “Especially with Josie’s help.”

“Yeah, she’s been amazing.” Jade said it with such love that Hope actually felt a hint of envy rising in herself. Or was it jealousy? Sigh…the tribrid could not tell.

Hope tried to shake those envious or jealous feels away and decided to replace that with generosity this time. “Ermm.. you know. This monster investigation may take all night so….I might not be back tonight. I mean, maybe earliest just after dawn?”

Jade did not seem to catch the hint until Hope raised a brow slightly.

“OH…Oh!” Jade looked at Hope wide-eyed. “You mean…. you mean I get to…?!”

Hope nodded.

Jade and Josie had been dating for more than three weeks already yet they had never gotten the chance to even cuddle in bed. They were that respectful to their roommates. They tried not to make out in their rooms, even when Hope or Lizzie was not in the room. Also, they had been spending most of their time studying hard in the library after school hours as Josie wanted to help Jade pass that probation period as soon as possible. Now Jade’s roomie, Hope was kind enough to offer her and Josie the all-night opportunity to have as much privacy making out, cuddling…. Or maybe they could even finally get to make some passionate love. Jade thought about it. Of course she thought about it and she wondered if Josie was ready for it too.

Hope remembered that one time when Lizzie and her tried to stop Landon and Josie from having sex but she eventually decided not to. To Hope, if it happens it happens. If she did not tell Jade about her all-nighter mission, Jade and Josie might still have planned their lovers’ slumber in her room. Maybe they both already had sex. She wouldn’t know and should not even wonder about that at all. Josie was not her girlfriend. She reminded herself. Josie was Jade’s. She only wanted Josie happy. Oh well. Maybe coming home to see Jade and Josie naked in bed could finally make her face reality and stop her from thinking so much about Josie. Right? Oh boy, she definitely needed a wolf run to clear her mind after her stint with Alaric later.

“Just be….ermm.. decent when I get back.” Hope muttered before taking her leave.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure Joz is back in her room by dawn!” Jade waved goodbye at Hope.

Moments later, Josie was surprised to find Jade appearing at her door with the widest of smiles.

“What is it?” the brunette asked her girlfriend.

“Josie Saltzman, would you like to spend the night with me tonight?” Jade asked.

“What? What about Hope?” Josie was surprised obviously.

“She said she won’t be back tonight. She has a mission with your dad tonight. A possible monster trail.”

“Oh..” Josie took a moment to think. What mission? And why was she not aware?

As if reading her mind, Jade added. “She said it’s not a super squad alert situation yet. And told me specifically she won’t be back until after dawn.”

“Hope is giving us the room for the night?!” Josie was both elated and confused by Hope’s generosity.

Jade nodded and slipped her arms around the witch’s waist. “Unless you are not in the mood to get some sexy time with your girlfriend?”

“Ohhhh…I so want my sexy time. It’s been too long!” Josie nodded with no shame. 

Jade chuckled and then whispered into Josie’s ear. “Then tell your sister you won’t be back until dawn.”

Josie did as she was told, leaving a sleepy Lizzie slightly confused but who did not protest. As soon as Jade and Josie reached the vampire/tribrid’s room, they crushed their lips together, wasting no time in kissing each other passionately. Josie muttered a spell in between kisses, shutting and locking the door.

“That was soo sexy.” Jade commented.

“You’re sexier..” Josie complimented as she deepened their kiss.

Jade slipped her hands under Josie’s t-shirt and removed the top over the brunette’s head.

Staring at those tanned well-toned abs and perky boobs, Jade was amazed at how lucky she was to have Josie Saltzman as her girlfriend. She looked up and stared into Josie’s brown doe eyes.

“You’re so perfect.” Jade pulled Josie in for another kiss. She wanted Josie so much. Jade had never felt such desire for someone this much. It was driving her crazy. When she kissed down Josie’s neck and the siphon let out a pleasurable moan, Jade could not take it anymore. She was going deep. Deeply in love with Josie by now.

Josie loved that Jade was great as a girlfriend. She was a great listener, advisor and one who respected Josie as well. Now the siphon could not wait to make love to her cool and sexy girlfriend of almost a month. And Jade was so into it as well. Josie whimpered to all of Jade kisses, touches and love-bites. Love-bites that Jade was a little too into it now. Josie did not mind her girlfriend leaving marks on her neck but the moment she felt a piercing pain on her neck, the siphon had to pull away. She held Jade at arm’s length, her hands already naturally siphoning Jade’s vampire power away, or rather, ripper power. Jade stared at Josie, her mouth dripping of the witch’s blood.

“Oh fuck! Oh NO!” Jade cried with tears brimming in her regretful red eyes. Her ripper senses told her to continue to savage Josie’s bleeding neck but her weakening power at least was restraining her ripper attacking power. Josie must be siphoning her and making her weak now.

“Jade…” Josie was trying hard not to siphon too much before she could desiccate her girlfriend. “I’m fine, ok. Just calm down.”

“I’m sorry.” Jade forced herself away from Josie and ran out of the room.

====

When Hope got back from her not so eventful mission, she stopped at the closed door of her room. Shutting her eyes, she prepared herself of possibly walking into a pair of naked girls. She was back a little earlier than promised. Perhaps she should knock first, the tribrid considered. Or maybe she should quietly sneak in there. It was likely Jade and Josie would be deep asleep or that Josie had gone back to her room. Decidedly, Hope muttered a silent spell to open the door without any noise.

But what greeted Hope was a crying Josie on Jade’s bed. The brunette was sitting and hugging knees in tears.

“Josie?” Hope asked in concern.

“Hope…” Josie looked up to see her concerned friend walking towards her and she just felt the need for someone to hug her. She stretched out her arms and Hope accepted it with a comforting hug.

“Hey…” Hope stroked the brunette’s back gently. “It’s ok. What happened?”

“Jade..” Josie sniffled. “She bit me…”

Hope quickly pulled away from the hug and checked on Josie’s neck, which looked fine.

“I’m fine.. I healed myself with a spell.” Josie assured Hope. “She didn’t mean to, Hope. She was just acting on her ripper reflexes..”

Hope internally slapped herself. She forgot nice vamp Jade was a ripper too and that her leaving the room for the two of them to spend the night together, had indirectly let this happened to Josie. “Fuck! It’s all my fault.”

“NO! It’s not your fault! And it’s not Jade’s fault too.”

“How did it happened?”

“Things were getting hot between us and…and Jade was kissing my neck. Then I felt a sharp pain on my neck and pulled away. My neck was bleeding and when I saw her hungry vamp look, I knew she had triggered her ripper side. But I was already siphoning her powers away to weaken her so she was able to control herself from biting me again. She felt awful and ran off.” Josie related.

“Where is she now?”

“In the cell. She ran off to cool herself down and then approached Dorian to lock her up. I went to see her in the cell but she didn’t even want to look at me. Told me that the image of my bloody neck is still stuck in her head and she may just hurt me again.” Josie found herself tearing up again.

“Jade is just trying to protect you.” Hope reasoned. She knew she would damn well do the same too.

“I know…” Josie wiped her tears. “But I wanna help her too.”

“I’m sure you do. Jade can go for that programme that MG goes to and work on controlling her ripper side.” Hope suggested.

Josie nodded, feeling better at Hope’s advice and then remembered something else too. “Or we could get that medicated blood for Jade. Jade told me Elena Salvatore has these kinds of medicated blood in her clinic to help rippers like Jade. She said it worked so well for her that she didn’t even feel anything in front of blood! Wait! Maybe Dad knows about this blood! He’s back already, right?”

“Yes, he’s back but you looked like you haven’t slept all night. I think you should get some sleep first before looking for your dad. He spent all night looking for a monster and I’m sure he’s resting now.” Hope advised.

“You’re right…” Josie agreed. She did feel tired too and she knew Hope was too. “And you need sleep too.”

Hope nodded. “Do you wanna sleep in here? I’m fine with it and I’m sure Jade would be fine with it too.”

“Thanks..” Josie nodded and accepted the offer but she still wasn’t able to calm her worrying thoughts of Jade. “Hope…I wished I can calm myself to sleep. My body is tired but my mind is still not at ease.” She could feel Hope’s hand still gently stroking her back and hair and it felt calming.

“Can you….can you stay with me? Make sure I fall asleep?” Josie found herself asking.

“Ermm..” Hope looked at those tired and sad brown eyes and felt her heart softened. “Sure, come here.” She adjusted herself as she laid down on the bed with her arm still around Josie.

“Hope..”

“Yeah?”

“I miss talking to you..” Josie admitted, looking at the blue-eyed girl who was staring at the ceiling.

“I miss….” Hope sighed. “I miss it too.”

“You know you don’t have to avoid me. You can still talk to me… even about Landon stuff.”

“Well, I think your girlfriend disagrees.”

“Jade?”

“But she’s right. I was being insensitive to you. Always talking to you about my boyfriend whom you dated too, forgetting about the heartbreak you went through with him. It must be annoying hearing me go Landon this Landon that.”

“It’s not that…I just…I just felt a little awkward.” Josie admitted. Though she did feel it could be some bit of jealousy as well which honestly she was not sure it was aimed at Landon or Hope.

“I understand. The awkwardness. Now you know why I avoid you when you’re with Jade.” Hope blurted.

“But..” Josie had to ask. “Why? You didn’t date Jade or me. So, why awkward?”

“Shit! I don’t mean that. I mean…” Hope quickly thought of an excuse. “Like when you are single and you see your friends happily dating and you kinda feel all awkward around them?”

“You’re not single, Hope. I mean, you’re just temporarily single, right?” Josie checked.

“Yeah. Just forget what I said, alright? I’m tired and talking trash.”

“You wanna talk about why you’re on a break with Landon?”

“Landon and I just needed space….sigh…maybe I need a break from him always wanting to prove a stronger version of himself to me. He doesn’t need to but he doesn’t get it. The whole time when you guys were in prison world, he was busy trying to fly! I don’t care about flying Landon! I’m fine with normal Landon!” She was telling the truth actually, just omitting the I-have-unnecessary-feelings-for-you-too part.

“He wasn’t like this when he was dating me.” Josie recalled.

Hope side-eyed Josie.

“I’m just saying things were simpler when I was dating him? Doing normal non-supernatural teenagers’ stuff. Making music and all.” Josie explained.

“See! Why can’t he be like this with me?”

“That’s coz you’re not me. You’re Hope Andrea Mikaelson, the almighty hero who always saves the day and he wants to be worthy of you.”

“Hey, you’re not bad yourself, Josette Saltzman, the powerful witch who blasted everyone’s memories back. The one who saved everyone and got them out of the prison world.”

The two girls smiled at each other. This was nice. Them talking again. Like this.

“Sometimes, I want simple too...” Hope found herself curling a strand of Josie’s hair behind her ear.

For several seconds, they laid looking at each other. Just staring. Silent staring with only the sound of their slightly nervous heartbeats.

“I should sleep…” Josie remembered, breaking the soft stares between Hope and her. Not the best time to be feeling something for the tribrid again.

“Yeah, we should.” Hope agreed.

But Josie wanted them to feel comfortable again. So, she moved closer and laid her head in the crook of Hope’s neck. It was nice. Josie could feel Hope’s calm heartbeat with her face pressed comfortably on the tribrid’s warm bosom while her arm draped across Hope’s abdomen. The younger girl closed her eyes naturally, her own breathing starting to relax.

Josie Saltzman was cuddling her. Hope had just realized that. And Hope Mikaelson was liking it too much. So much so she went from stroking Josie back to her nape now, very lightly. Josie let out a soft whimper when Hope did that, as if it was more comforting. Hope was deadbeat tired because she and Alaric had spent hours chasing a trail but lost it when it got further away outside of Mystic Falls. They decided to call it a night. She actually planned on a wolf run but decided against it when she just wanted to sleep so badly. She knew she might see Josie and Jade in bed together but her need for her bed was more important than anything else. She could just avoid looking at Jade’s bed when she got back. But what she did not expect was to be sleeping in JADE’s bed… WITH JOSIE now. And she had no idea cuddling Josie felt so good. She could feel Josie’s re- adjusted herself a little higher and could now feel her breathing lightly on her neck.

Oh… Josie’s lips were so close to her neck and Hope felt an unstoppable sensation rising in her own body. Please let it not be passion. The tribrid told herself. She peeped down to see that Josie seemed to have fallen asleep as her breathing became steady and calm. Perhaps it was time Hope slip off and move to her own bed to sleep. But this felt so nice and besides she was too tired to move as well. She also did not want to wake Josie up if she moved away. The tribrid smiled at her own sensible excuses to stay in bed with Josie. Before she knew it, she found herself bravely planting a light kiss on the brunette’s forehead. Thankfully, sleeping Josie did not react to that and Hope gradually fell asleep with a smile.

=====

Josie woke up to a mesmerizing peach scent from the mass of auburn hair lightly touching her face. It was Hope who was sleeping with her back facing her. Josie sighed. Why did her hair smell so good? The siphon moved closer to take in more of it. She sniffed and sniffed until her nose was rubbing lightly against Hope’s nape. Very sexy nape. So sexy Josie had to kiss it.

Hope stirred to the nice sensation at the back of her neck. She felt kisses. Light sultry ones. She also felt a slim arm slip around her waist, pulling her closer to the body spooning her. The kisses moved closer to the side of her neck. Ohh… it felt so good. Hope remembered spending the night in bed with Josie, cuddling. But why was Josie kissing her neck now?

“You smell so good.” Josie whispered as she went on kissing the tribrid’s neck.

She must be dreaming, Hope thought to herself. Fuck it! She might as well enjoy this dream. Hope closed her eyes, enjoying every hot kiss on her neck from Josie. The tribrid moved her hand to the back of Josie’s head and scrunched the brunette’s hair. Her back still facing Josie, Hope tilted her head back, her hand in Josie’s hair lightly leading Josie to face her. Josie’s lips intuitively met Hope’s and the two kissed. Deeply. Tongues finding each other.

Holy shit. Hope felt like she was dying in passion. And Josie seemed as passionate as well. Perhaps more passionate because next thing Hope knew, Josie was straddling her, her mouth never leaving Hope’s.

Don’t wake up, Hope. The tribrid told herself, wanting this wet dream to last. How was it that this dream felt so real? So real she had to see Josie to be sure it was really Josie? As Hope opened her eyes to take in the girl who was kissing her jawline now, she realized something was different.

Josie’s hair was jet black.

“Josie?” Hope cupped the girl’s face to look at her, stopping the kisses. Josie was looking at her with hungry, darker than her usual brown eyes. She recognized this Josie.

Hope shook her head. This was no dream. This was real! But Josie? Was she real Josie? Or just Dark horny Josie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter may take like 2-3 weeks to update. I am going off for a 2-week vacation....if it happens.


	4. Chapter 4

“What is it, Hope?” Dark Josie frowned at the tribrid who stopped her kisses.

“Ermm…so you do know it’s me?” Hope was still cupping the dark siphon’s face.

“Of course I know it’s you..” Josie leaned in to leave more kisses on the tribrid’s neck.

The tribrid unwittingly let out a pleasurable sigh at the kisses showered on her neck again. “Josie…” And tried again. “You do know I’m not your girlfriend, right? Jade’s in the cell?”

Josie stopped the kisses and sat up. “I know that…But I want you, Hope.”

Hope wanted to say something but she was momentarily surprised that Josie wanted her too? Wait, this was not right. This was Dark Josie talking.

“You’re not yourself, Jo.” Hope reminded.

“Gosh, Hope. I am me! And I know you want me too. You were kissing me back! Passionately!” Josie reminded too.

This time, Hope got off the bed, away from Josie. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this. Not like this, ok? I-I gotta go.”

Without waiting for Josie’s response, Hope bolted out of her own room.

=====

Jade hated herself. She could not believe she turned ripper on Josie! And it was not even triggered when she saw blood! It was triggered out of passion! When she bit Josie, the blood was overwhelming tempting. Thankfully, the worried look on Josie was enough to jolt her senses back and Jade ran off before she could kill her girlfriend. How was she going to be intimate with Josie again? She would never want to hurt Josie.

Jade recalled how she was able to control her ripper side when she was working for Elena at the clinic. She had Elena’s medicated blood as a control measure. She wondered if she could have more supplies of those. Animal blood from the school would not help much. For the past ten years when she had her humanity off, she had no care for blood and violence and was on ripper mode most times. Now, she had to work on getting rid of that ripper blood lust temptation. She knew for sure it was going to be one long rehabilitation and training needed as well. What saddened her was that Josie had to suffer along with her. Already Josie had been a great help to get her back on track with school and all but now her girlfriend had another issue to worry about.

Yesterday, Jade felt so guilty for hurting Josie that when Josie visited her in the cell, she could not bring herself to look at her. The brunette assured her that her neck was healed and Jade knew she had used magic to do so. But trying not to look at Josie to remind her of what she did to her was not the painful part. Her heart ache for Josie when the brunette starting to tear up after Jade told her she needed to stay away from her as much as possible for now. She knew Josie was trying to help her but she needed to help herself first before she could face Josie again.

It was now the next morning and Dorian had updated her that the school had a programme to help rippers like herself. Jade accepted the offer readily. She also asked Dorian if he could get in contact with Elena Gilbert to get those medicated blood bags. Dorian agreed, saying he could inform Alaric to make contact with Elena. Dorian also informed to Jade that she could start the ripper rehab programme the next day. Jade thanked Dorian and after lunch was served to her in the cell, Jade soon fell asleep.

“Jade…”

The blond vampire woke up to the voice calling her. She recognized it was Josie’s voice so she quickly looked away. “Joz, please, I can’t do this right now. Once I look at you, the image of the blood on your neck will just come back at me and…and I will be tempted to hurt you again. Please, only for a few days until I get my shit together, ok?”

“Look at me, Jade!” Josie’s voice was firm.

“No, please…” Jade pleaded.

“Oh for fuck’s sake! You can’t hurt me that bad, even as a ripper! I’m a powerful witch!” Josie stated.

Jade noticed that Josie did not sound like her usual self. The vampire had to turn and look at the witch. Of course, this was the other Josie. Dark Josie. Jade stood up and approached the dark siphon standing outside her cell. Surprisingly, there was no tempting image of Josie with a bloody neck coming to her mind. Dark Josie was just another person to her.

“Where is she?” Jade asked, folding her arms.

“Who?” Josie raised a brow.

“My girlfriend. The real Josie.” Jade stated.

“Oh, now you want to see her!” Dark Josie snorted.

“Why are you here?”

“I’m here because I want you to make up your mind, Jade. You refused to see me because you’re afraid of hurting me. Well, do you still want to hurt me now that you’re looking at me?”

“No and it’s because it’s not the real you!”

“So, you’re saying if weak ass Josie is looking at you now, you’ll want to hurt her?”

“NO! That’s not what I mean. I mean, you’re not real!” Jade clarified.

“You see, that’s where you’re getting it all wrong. I’m as real as it gets. I’m still Josie. Just stronger and more….honest? And apparently, this version of me is actually great for you, coz you are not tempted to hurt me.” Josie highlighted.

“I just want the old Josie back, ok?”

“So you can hurt her?”

“So I can date her. She’s the one I fell in love with! Not you!” Jade was getting mad.

“You do know that I was the one who got your humanity back, got you out of the prison world, right? Not weak Josie!” the dark-haired girl reminded.

“So what if I like weak Josie! She is kind and she was my therapist who helped me get my life back on track!” 

“Well, that Josie is gone so if you don’t see me as her, I see no point in continuing our relationship. We should break up.” Dark Josie stated.

“What?!” Jade blinked in surprise.

“It’s done, Jade.” Josie added. “In a loving relationship, people would accept the good and bad sides of their partner. You are obviously not the one for me with the way you’re treating me.”

“Shut up! Gimme back my Josie! I know she would not break up with me just like that.” Jade demanded through gritted teeth.

“Ok, now you’re acting crazy. You think I have some split personality disorder? Listen, Jade. I’m like you. There’s a ripper side of you and there’s a normal vamp side of you. Do I judge you and tell you I can’t accept your ripper side? No! I forgave you for almost biting off my neck!” Josie took a step back and before leaving the room, she shook her head at Jade. “You disappoint me, Jade. I’m done.”

=====

“Lizzie!” Hope called out to the blonde who was sitting on a sofa in the common room talking to MG.

“What is it, Hope?” Lizzie turned to see the tribrid slipping in to sit between her and MG. “Wait, you looked like…like..”

“Like what? Listen, I don’t have time for this, Lizzie.” Hope tried to get the blonde to listen to what she was about to tell her.

“Like you just had sex!” Lizzie exclaimed, noticing the slightly disheveled look on the tribrid.

“WHAT? NO!” Hope denied.

“Or is it the almost had sex look?” Lizzie guessed again.

“I think it might be that.” MG agreed with Lizzie. “But Landon’s not in the picture lately… unless they got back together?”

“Shut up, MG! LIZZIE! Listen to me! Dark Josie is back!” Hope quickly reported. “I mean she comes and goes but she’s back this morning and….and I don’t think it’s good news.”

“Really?” Lizzie wondered aloud. She so far never had the chance to really interact with Dark Josie. She was kind of thankful that Dark Josie was the one who found her in the car accident and helped relieve her pain when she was lying injured in the surgery room during their prison world adventure. Dark Josie to Lizzie was annoyingly powerful and emotionless but she was still a bad ass and a part of Lizzie was still curious about this dark side of her sister. “Why is she bad news, Hope? Did my sister hurt someone?” 

“No…” Hope admitted but would rather not tell Lizzie specifically why Dark Josie was bad news to her. The way she was seducing Hope type of bad news.

“So, why are you worried? Besides, you said she comes and goes. So, who knows she’s back as sweet Josie again by now?” Lizzie shrugged.

“Lizzie, it’s not good news to you because she still has black magic in her and that affects you too.” Hope highlighted, remembering what Dr Saltzman told her recently.

“Hmm, but I’m not feeling any side effects now. I think it’s random or only affects me when she uses the black magic excessively.” Lizzie was not playing much attention as she noticed with annoyance how Alyssa Chang was strutting away with Kaleb and Jed in her trail, fighting for the girl’s attention.

Lizzie then assured Hope. “Don’t worry, Hope. let me deal with my sister. I’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.”

====

Lizzie peeped into her room, noticing it looked a little different. She saw her sister’s side of the room had been re-decorated with mostly darker colors. She also spotted her sister in a black dress, rearranging her desk. Obviously, Josie was still in dark mode.

“Jo?” Lizzie greeted.

“Hey sis.” Dark Josie turned around to greet her sister with a confident smile.

“Are you okay?”

“Do I not look okay?” The dark witch shook her head at her sister’s dumb question.

“I mean… you’re… you know…in dark mode?” Lizzie shrugged as she walked into the room.

“Dark but sexy or dark but bad ass?” Josie winked at her sister.

“I don’t know. Depends on how you feeling today?”

“Hmm I’ll say sexy…” Josie rubbed her chin as she recalled her sultry morning kisses with Hope but remembered the break-up with Jade after. “Or perhaps somewhat savage? Since I broke up with Jade..”

“Seriously? What happened?” Lizzie sat down on Josie’s bed, paying attention now.

“She went ripper on me while we were making out and then lock herself up in the cell but…”

“What the fuck, Jo? Why didn’t you tell me she attacked you?” Lizzie exclaimed.

“It’s fine! She only managed a medium bite on my neck and I was able to heal myself easily.” Josie related the story. “BUT That’s not the reason I broke up with her. I’m not afraid that she’s a ripper. I don’t even mind that but she treated me like I’m not her girlfriend anymore. Kept asking for the real Josie to come back when I’m fuckin REAL!”

“Okayyy…..” Lizzie had seen her sister mad but not cuss word mad like this. Yet, she felt relieved her sister had stopped dating a dangerous ripper. “Well, good thing Jade The Ripper’s history now.” 

She then walked over to hold her sister by the shoulders. “Jo, do you like this side of you?”

“Of course I do. I’m more confident. More powerful. And I know you probably hate this side of me but honestly, Lizzie, I don’t give a fuck.” Josie shrugged.

“Who says I don’t like this side of you?” Lizzie countered. “Your dark ass found me and saved me in the prison world. If it’s any good, I think we have more in common now.”

Josie looked at her sister in surprise. “You see! Why can’t Jade see me like this?”

Lizzie chuckled and slipped an arm over her twin’s shoulders.

“Say, sis. You up for some revenge prank games?” Lizzie raised a brow. “You know, the revenge prank games you always refused to do with me? Especially on that one person who always got away with the pranks she played on us since we were kids?” 

Josie could not help but smile in evil delight at her sister.

====

Hope was taking her breakfast in the dining hall when she noticed several students were standing around looking at some commotion or something funny in the middle of the hall. Most of them were laughing at whatever they were looking at. Most days she would not bother to find out what was happening and so was today. But while the tribrid was minding her own business, Wendy the witch from the prison world was staring hard at her from the crowd.

“You did this!!” Wendy shouted at her.

The tribrid was confused. Maybe Wendy was talking to someone behind her. Hope turned around but saw no one behind her. Then Wendy stormed over to her. The crowd then dispersed away from the earlier commotion and turned their attention to Hope as well. It was then that Hope started to see what was happening in the middle of the hall. There was a rather large toad. Purple in color. And croaking out loud.

Who the fuck was that? Hope wondered but before she could ask Wendy that, the witch threw a ball of fire at her. It surprised Hope enough to not counter-attack in time. But someone did cast a protection spell around the tribrid in time. Hope turned around and found the Saltzman twins who were the ones saving her from the fire ball.

“C’mon, Hope. Let’s go!” Lizzie prompted and the tribrid quickly run out of the hall with the twins.

“Do you know what happened there? Who was that toad?” Hope asked the twins as they made their way through the dorm hallway.

“It’s Alyssa Chang.” Lizzie revealed.

“Deserving her new purple look.” Josie added.

Hope noted that Josie was still Dark Josie. Damn, she seemed to be staying longer this time.

“You did that?!” Hope asked the dark witch.

“Well, Lizzie just created the coloring potion and put it in her juice and I just added the frog touch.” Josie confessed proudly.

“LIZZIE! You were in on this as well?” Hope could not believe Lizzie’s way of making sure her dark mode sister not do anything stupid was to join her in doing stupid things??

“She deserved it. She turned us purple, burnt my book when we were kids. And worst of all, sent us to the fuckin prison world!!” Lizzie defended her act. 

“She also regretted it. She stopped herself from destroying you guys along with the prison world.” Hope reminded.

“YOU stopped her!” Lizzie reminded the tribrid too.

“Oh Hope…you are too forgiving.” Josie reached out to hold the tribrid’s hand. “Now have you been avoiding me lately? Are you mad at me for what happened yesterday?”

“Mad about what?” Lizzie had to ask.

“Lizzie, can I talk to you for a second? Privately?” Hope quickly asked, pulling Lizzie away. No way was she ready to have Lizzie find out about her kiss with her sister.

“Hope….” Josie called out with pout.

“I’m sorry, Josie. Another time, ok. This is important.” Hope apologized as she led Lizzie up the stairs.

Josie sighed. She missed the tribrid already. Oh, she so wanted to kiss her again. And she knew Hope liked it too. Now why did Lizzie and Hope have to leave her alone now? She was bored as hell until Lizzie came out with that revenge prank on Alyssa. It was so much fun! Now she was bored again.

Hmm… maybe not. Josie thought to herself when she spotted another target for revenge walking to the library now.

Landon Kirby. The boy who dumped her with the worst break-up speech ever and who jumped right into Hope’s arms minutes later.

Now what should she do with him? An idea struck her.

=====

“What were you thinking, Lizzie? Joining forces with your sister on such pranks? We’re supposed to help Josie! Not make her worse!” Hope reprimanded the blonde as they headed into the twins’ room. 

“Dark Josie is not that bad. She didn’t hurt or kill anyone. And as if you didn’t kick Alyssa’s ass before for throwing us into the prison world.” Lizzie sat on her bed.

“But I’m talking about Josie here. Dark Josie is not the Josie we grew up with! We need to get old Josie back.”

“She’s still my sister, Hope. She saved me in the prison world. She could have left me in a ditch in that world. I did nothing to help her while she was fighting a bunch of crazies in there. She’s not evil, ok. As much as I miss and love my sweet dear version of my sister, this dark version is actually more fun!”

“Lizzie…”

“Do you know how many times sweet Josie had stopped me from getting involved in the prank wars in the past?” Lizzie went on. “Gosh, you should have been here last night, we brain-stormed so well on so many different ways to deal with Alyssa. It was… Motivational!” 

“Listen, Lizzie. Black magic inside Josie is not going to do her any good in the long run.” Hope explained her real concern. “I know this. And Josie knows this too or she wouldn’t have tried to keep that sand clock from breaking from the start. The more she keeps her dark side on, she’ll manifest into something worse.”

“I get it but she’s fine right now! I’m fine too! Look, can’t we just keep her just for a while. I still have a list of prank targets I haven’t gotten my revenge on yet.” Lizzie pleaded.

“Gosh, Josie’s not a plaything for you, Lizzie.”

“Don’t you get it? Josie’s stronger. She’s more confident and outspoken, not the girl who always kept things quiet in her. I thought I didn’t need this dark Josie at first but she finally has so much in common with me now. We’re like the power sisters that no one would dare to mess with now!”

Make quiet things heard. Hope remembered giving Josie a necklace for that purpose but it looked like there was no need for that talisman now. Yet, Hope was worried for the near future. She was not going to be sitting around hoping that Dark Josie would not do anything drastic. Black magic was never good. She had the hollow in her before. She knew how it took over her. She was not taking chances with Josie this time.

====

“You did WHAT?!” Elena Gilbert almost yelled at her former mentor, Alaric Saltzman. “I enrolled Jade in your school because I know you will guide and counsel her well, not punish her by sending her to a prison world!! For years I thought she had graduated and moved elsewhere to live her life, wanting nothing to do with me anymore!”

“Look, Elena. I made a bad judgement call that time ok. I had no idea Jade had her humanity turned off when she admitted without remorse to killing a human.” Alaric explained as he paced around in his former student’s clinic. “Her humanity is back now and she’s trying to get back on track in school and I’m here to help her.”

“So, she’s asking you to get those medicated blood from me? I thought she was doing fine with the animal blood in your school?” the brunette doctor asked.

“Not when Jade’s ripper side had been on full mode for the past 10 years in the prison world. The girl had been controlling her blood lust well for some weeks taking animal blood since she got back from the prison world but…recently when she hurt Josie, she knew it would get out of control.”

“She hurt your kid? Is Josie alright??” Elena asked in concern.

“She’s fine. She managed to heal herself since it was not a deep bite.”

“I’m sorry, Ric. I wasn’t sure Jade was a ripper. She didn’t hurt a single soul when she was under my care. She was saving lives. Though Damon did suspect she could be a ripper when he saw her blood hungry eyes. Said they look like the kind he saw on Stefan and felt she was no ordinary vamp.”

“So, you forgive me for sending Jade to the prison world now?” Alaric asked.

“No, Ric!” Elena punched a fist on Alaric’s arm. “You could have come to me then before you sent her away in that world!”

“You’re telling me you and Damon wouldn’t send her away for the crime she did? Killing a teenage human girl? Like how you send her away to me after what she almost did to your own kid?” Alaric reminded.

Elena remembered that fateful day where Damon caught Jade sleepwalking and had carried baby Stefanie in her arms with her blood-hungry eyes. Which made them decide to send Jade off to Salvatore School. She hated that Ric was kind of right that she did send Jade away like he did but she was still mad he did it without her knowledge. “I still should be informed, Ric. You kept 10 years of lies from me! Also, I wouldn’t have sent her to THAT prison world where Kai was!! What were you thinking?! If Bonnie finds out about this! That you had been using her blood to send kids in there like this…”

“Elena! Please! Not Bonnie, ok. Besides I killed Kai for good now. And the twins destroyed the ascendant and that world now. She has nothing to worry now.” Alaric was worried. Anyone could know about his bad deeds but not Bonnie Bennett. He knew she would kick his ass if she found out he had used her goodwill donated blood for this purpose.

“Whatever it is, Jade’s a good kid. She was a vamp who loved saving lives and I believe she still is. So, I trust you’re giving her a worthy second chance, Ric.” Elena walked to her medical fridge and took out four bags of blood. She wanted him to assure her before she handed him the medicated blood.

“I know she’s good. She did help in saving Lizzie’s life. And I was even fine with her dating Josie.” Alaric assured as he reached out to receive the blood bags from Elena.

“They’re dating? Then it made sense how Josie managed to survive a ripper bite. Jade must have cared enough to control herself and ran off before she deepened her bite.” Elena guessed aloud.

“That’s why she’s beating herself up for what happened and locking herself in the cell for 48 hours.” Alaric reported.

Elena then passed Alaric a few vials. “Here’s the medicine in the blood. Inject this into the rest of the animal blood supply you have.”

“Thanks Elena. This blood can help other ripper kids in the school too.””

“And tell Jade she can visit anytime. Tell her I missed her, ok?” Elena sent her regards before waving Alaric goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I expected to update. I was even on mandatory stay home and still had writer's block. But finally got that block out of the way at the end of my quarantine period. Now I won't know how long the next chapter will take to update since i will be back to work..


	5. Chapter 5

Josie looked at her work and was proud of it. Movie nights with Landon in the old mill in the past was usually set up by Landon but this time, Josie made it better. The white cloth screen was evenly spread out and it had a romantic touch to it with some honey-scented candles lighted around the area. Josie checked the time on her watch, noting that her date should arrive anytime now. Earlier today when she saw Landon, they chatted casually about how they used to spend their movie dates here. Now here she was, arranging another movie night date.

“Josie?”

Just in time. Josie smiled at the sound of the person she was expecting. She turned around to face her “date” and greeted. “Hi Hope.”

“Where’s Lizzie? She left me a note to meet her here. I thought it was something important.” Hope asked. Yeah, she thought Lizzie finally gave in to finding a way to getting rid of Josie’s black magic and arranged a meeting with her for that. However, obviously this was not the case. In fact, Hope noticed not just that Lizzie was missing but there was something about Josie. Josie, or rather Dark Josie looked really pretty under the moonlight. For one, she was not in her usual all-black outfits. She had on a yellow and black flowered dress. Her lipstick was lighter in shade and for a moment Hope wondered if real Josie was actually back. But Hope was pretty sure this was Dark Josie as the dark veins was still slightly visible on her temples.

“I wrote that note.” Josie admitted. “I knew you wouldn’t come here if I actually asked you since you have been avoiding me.”

“I-I wasn’t avoiding you.” Hope lied. She was starting to wonder if this was a surprise date organized by the siphon as the place look kind of romantic with the candles and some red wine? “Ermm, why do you need to see me?”

“Well, we didn’t get the chance to talk about what happened two mornings ago? I know you may be upset with me. So, I just want a chance to….” Josie shrugged. “explain?”

“Josie…there’s no need to explain. I’m at fault too. I shouldn’t have kissed you too.” Hope shook her head.

“Do you regret it?” Dark Josie actually looked worried.

“I…” Hope was not sure how to answer that. Even though she was talking to dark Josie and not original Josie, she still had no intention to hurt the girl’s feelings. Was she going to lie about regretting their steamy first kiss? Finally, Hope answered with a light shake of her head. That kiss was all Hope had thought about for two days and it was definitely not out of regret. Josie drew a relieved smile, happy that Hope was truthful and did not regret kissing her as much as she does her.

“Hope, let me show you something.” Josie reached out to hold the tribrid’s hands and led her a few feet in front of the white sheet screen. The siphon then turned on the projector and Hope wondered if Josie was going to play some rom-com or some dark horror flick for that matter. Instead, it was a montage of pictures and video clips of Hope in her younger years. There was a clip of 6 year old Josie teaching 7 year old Hope how to play a distinct clapping game and it was from then on that whenever the girls needed to practice magic together, they would hold hands cross-style. Hope remembered that was her first week in Salvatore. The clip was filmed by Caroline, Hope recalled. Then there were several photos of 14 year old Hope, mostly taken when the tribrid was unaware someone was taking photos of her. Some of her painting out at the dock, or smiling at something, and some of her looking sad but all taken beautifully.

When the video ended, Josie revealed. “Dad gave me a camera for my 13th birthday then and I quickly made full use of it, mostly taking photos of you. I didn’t mean to be stalkerish and all but it’s no news to you that I had a big fat crush on you then. I made this video back then. It has been kept safely all these years. I’d say old Josie might never show this to you. I just think it would be a waste not to.”

“It’s….it’s beautiful.” Hope had to admit. She was honestly touched by Josie’s work. She looked at Josie who was smiling tenderly at her. Damn it, she could feel the rise in temptation to kiss Josie again.

Josie seemed to catch the same temptation too and stood closer to Hope now. The dark-haired girl raised her hand and caressed the auburn-haired girl’s cheek, staring into those blue orbs with widened pupils. As Josie leaned in, ready to kiss the tribrid, Hope held a hand gently on the siphon’s chest.

“Wait, what about Jade?” Hope asked.

“We broke up two days ago. She did not want to have anything to do with me, especially the now me…” Josie added softly as she laid a tender kiss on Hope’s lips. “Unlike you..”

And just like that, the tribrid felt weak in her knees, giving into the siphon as she succumbed once again to the sultry kiss of Josie Saltzman.

Standing some twenty meters away was Landon Kirby. Looking on his two ex-girlfriends kissing each other with such unhinged desire. He was too dumb-founded and wounded to do anything but walk away in despair. 

=====

When the final class ended for the day, Hope took off in a hurry towards her room to get changed. She was looking forward to a secret date with Josie again. They had plans to meet at the dock. As she opened the door to her room, she was taken by surprise by the presence of her roommate. Oh crap, how did she forget she had a roommate?

“Hey Jade.” Hope greeted awkwardly to the blonde who was arranging some books on her desk. “You’re back.”

“Yeah, I’m better now.” The vampire drew a sad smile. “How’s everything?”

But Hope could sense the actual question. “You mean how’s Josie?”

Jade nodded. “I heard the dark one is still hanging around.”

“She isn’t that bad. She’s still Josie though.” Hope said.

“No, Hope. Josie isn’t like that. This Josie just dumped me without a thought. The real Josie would never do that.”

“You need to get used to Josie being just more of what she was before. She’s more forward and all but she’s not harming anyone. And besides, you refused to accept her.” Hope honestly did not know how she was defending Dark Josie this much. 

“Because that was not the Josie I dated! Dark Josie is an entirely different person. You need to see that, Hope. We need to find a way to bring back real Josie.” Jade pleaded.

Hope knew that Jade was right because black magic in Josie was not going to do good for Josie later. But a part of her was worried that she might miss the seduction of Josie Saltzman once real Josie was back.

“We’ll talk about this later, ok, Jade?” Hope advised. “I’ll let you know once I have a plan.”

Jade nodded in appreciation.

====

Hope broke the kiss and muttered a spell.

Josie pouted at the tribrid. They were making out on the dock all good and fine until the tribrid had to break the kiss to cast a cloaking spell.

“We’re at the dock, Hope. No one will see us!” Josie reminded.

“You can’t be too sure. Like I told you, no one needs to know yet. Lizzie will freak out and our exes are definitely not ready to find out about us this soon.” Hope shook her head as she held that cute pouting face.

“If we plan to cast cloaking spell then we could do this anywhere. We could even do it in your room.” Josie teased.

“Sigh..” Hope remembered guiltily that Jade was back. “Not the room where Jade is back now. Jo, you should talk to her.”

“Why? I’m with you now. I want to be with you!” Josie protested.

“Did you wonder that maybe you had reacted impulsively then? Breaking up with her just because she said some things that offended your dark side?” The tribrid asked.

“Why are you on her side? You want me to get back with Jade?”

“I didn’t say that. You see! You’re over-reacting again, Jo.”

“I’m not. I just… don’t want to lose you.”

“And I’m here.” Hope comforted the girl with a gentle kiss. “You know, sometimes having the old Josie in you as well is a good thing too.”

“You mean like this?” Josie kissed back tenderly.

“Yes..” Hope smiled as she gradually deepened their kiss.

=====

Jade had just finished her first session in the ripper programme with MG and a few others. The first session was a sharing session just like how AA worked. She found out that these ripper kids were surprisingly the nicest and friendliest lot she had met. It was a great sharing session and even though the blood they got from Elena would help all of them, this programme was as needful too. As Jade and MG was chatting and was walking out of their classroom, they were greeted by another friendly smile.

“Hi Jade, it’s been a while..” Josie greeted softly.

Gosh, Jade missed that voice. It had been four days since she last saw Josie. That was Dark Josie in the cell breaking up with her. She was momentarily taken and was smiling like a fool at the sight of Josie who sounded like she was the real Josie. However, Jade could still see the dark veins on Josie’s temple and lost her smile.

“I thought you broke up with me.” Jade tried to walk past the witch. She was not going to waste time talking with this heartless version of Josie who dumped her.

“And I would like to apologize for that.” Josie heaved a deep breath, her hands clasped together in front as if it was the hardest thing to apologize to someone. The things she would do for Hope. She was trying to bring old Josie back little by little and talking nicely to Jade was one step.

Jade took a while looking at Josie, wondering again if it was the real Josie being sincere and if she should accept the apology but she shook that silly thought away.

“Apologize for what?” Jade furrowed her brow at Josie. “I don’t care what you said then. I know the real Josie didn’t break up with me.”

And with that, Jade walked off. The vampire wondered if Hope had come up with a solution already on how to get rid of this dark Josie who had seemed to have over-stayed. She badly missed her real girlfriend already.

Unknown to Jade, Hope was just standing several feet away behind her, looking on at her conversation with Josie. After Jade had walked off, Josie could only shrug at Hope and mouthed “I tried.”

Hope just shook her head at Josie with a slight smile. At least Dark Josie was making an effort. That was a first step. The tribrid then turned to head into her next class. Josie was about to head to class too but she was stopped by her sister.

“Jo, I found another target for prank time.” Lizzie winked at her sister.

“Nice.” Josie winked back. “Let’s go!”

“So, how many have we taken our revenge on already?” Lizzie had her arm linked to her sister’s as she mentally counted. “Three?”

“Four.” Josie corrected.

“What? Did I miss out one?”

“Not really. I had to do it on my own.”

“Why? We’re on this together, sis!”

“It was my ex. Something I had to do on my own, sis.”

“Did you take revenge on Penelope through astral projection?” Lizzie asked excitedly.

“No.. it was Landon.”

“Oh… what did you do?”

Josie stopped in her tracks as she had to think of a lie for this. Damn it, Hope. Josie wished she could just date Hope openly but she knew Hope was right because she did not want to deal with Lizzie finding out about her best friend and sister dating.

“Ermm…I just invited him for a movie date and he turned up to a no-show from me?” Josie came out with that half lie. She did invite him and knew he saw her kissing Hope, just as she planned.

“That’s lame, Jo.” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “A really lame prank coming from someone like you.”

=====

During a free period, Hope found her way to the kitchen to grab some coffee. As she stepped into the kitchen, she bumped into the ex-boyfriend, who was also getting coffee.

“Oh..” Hope greeted awkwardly. “Hi Landon..”

But Landon just shook his head, avoiding any eye contact and walked past her.

Hope was surprised by that gesture. Even when they were on a break, they still spoke to each other.

“Hey, are you okay?” Hope had to ask the boy before he stepped out of the kitchen.

“I don’t know, Hope.” Landon sounded upset as he turned around and faced her. “You tell me. Are we on a break or are we already on a clean break, huh?”

Hope was confused. To be honest, she did ask for a break so that she had some space to reconsider their relationship. Fact was, she had not been giving that much thought lately because…. Well, Josie.

“Look.. I know I asked for time..” The tribrid tried to explain. “But recently I have been busy and..”

“Busy with what? Dating Josie?” Landon helped answer.

“What?!” Hope was surprised Landon already knew. But Josie and her had been keeping things really low and was sure no one knew. How the fuck? “I-I don’t understand..”

“I saw you two kissing at the mill on a movie night date. If you wanted to move on to someone else, you should have just asked for a clean break, Hope. Why string me on thinking I still have a chance at our relationship and all that on a break shit? And WHY of all people, my other ex-girlfriend?!” Landon demanded.

“Wait! Why were you there in the first place?!”

“Josie invited me! Said she missed the old times we had and suggested we meet for another movie night. I guess you were invited too and did more than just movie-watching.” Landon huffed at her. Tears were forming in his eyes when Hope could only look at him with nothing else to say. Because it was true, she was into Josie now. It was true she led him on to think their relationship was salvageable, asking for just a break so she could work ways to steer away from thoughts of Josie. In the end, she was so blinded by all things Josie she did not at least give Landon a real closure.

But was it true that Josie invited her on a movie date with Landon as well? She doubted it. Josie had faked a Lizzie letter to lure her to the mill, and not once did she mention that Landon was invited. Did Josie planned to have Landon over later that night so he could catch their intimate moment?

“Sorry…I gotta go.” Hope apologized to Landon as she needed to talk to Josie now. “I’m really sorry.”

====

Dark Josie found her object of desire in the gym, furiously punching the sand bag. Hope had sent her a magical note to meet her there after school.

Workout Hope was hot, Josie had noticed those sweaty biceps. She slowly snuck behind the tribrid, hoping to slip her arms around her from the back and kiss her sexy nape. But before Josie could do that, Hope had sensed her and in a quick turn, grabbed Josie and threw her onto the mat floor.

Josie laid on her back as she faced Hope straddling on top of her with an angry fist up as well. “Wooh, slow down, Tiger. It’s just me!” Josie chuckled.

“Why did you do it?” Hope asked Josie, her angry fist still up.

“Do what? Sneak up on you? So you can make this sexy move and pin me down?” Josie bit her lip as her hands seductively felt their way onto Hope’s hips.

“Invite Landon to movie night the same night we kissed!” Hope stated fiercely.

Josie gulped. She knew Hope would find out eventually. And back then she just thought she would just be _“Oh wells, so what.”_ But here she was, worried that Hope would hate her for this.

“He needed to see it for himself.” Josie tried to explain. “It’s only fair!”

“Fair?” Hope frowned at the girl underneath her.

“He deserved a clean break, Hope. You know it yourself! He did a clean break with me and it hurt! It’s only fair he knows how it felt too!”

Hope shook her head at Josie. This was definitely Dark Josie. “So you planned all that? Just for revenge on Landon? Was the kiss even real? Us? Is all this just an act?”

“It’s real, Hope! I swear!” Josie confessed.

“Whatever it is. This isn’t right.” Hope stood up, moving away from Josie. “If I want a clean break with Landon, I will still do it myself. Not through you.”

“I know and I’m sorry I did that, ok! I promised I will never do this to you again!” Josie stood up as well, begging for forgiveness as she reached to hold Hope’s hands.

But the tribrid gently pushed the siphon’s hands off. “I can’t do this, Jo. What you did was…just.. unforgivable.”

“Hope, please!” Josie called out as she watched the tribrid leave the gym. For the first time, Dark Josie felt a tear run down her cheek, followed by another and another rolling down relentlessly.

“Now who the fuck gave you the right to cry?!” the dark witch scolded herself as she wiped away those painful tears.

=====

“Jade…”

Jade was getting dressed for school in the morning when she heard her roommate calling her in a sleepy voice.

She turned to see Hope just waking up in bed and telling her. “I know a way to get rid of Dark Josie.”

“How?” The vampire asked. About time Hope had a solution!

“Lizzie.” Hope added. “She’s the only one in the world who can siphon the black magic out of Josie and then we’ll get old Josie back.”

“Ok then, let’s go find Lizzie.” Jade encouraged.

Moments later, Jade and Hope found Lizzie in the breakfast hall. Thankfully, Josie was not with her so Hope and Jade could talk to her in private.

“Lizzie.” Hope and Jade sat opposite the blond siphon who was eating a bowl of cereals.

“You two look cozy..” Lizzie observed the new team of blue-eyed girls in front of her.

“We need you to siphon Josie’s black magic away.” Hope went straight to the point.

“Nope.” Lizzie replied without a thought as she ate her breakfast.

“Why? Dark Josie can’t stay for too long. Hope said it will consume her and make her worse.” Jade asked.

“Lizzie, enough with the prank games already. The black magic in Josie needs to go away already.” Hope added.

“Why do the both of you hate her so much?” Lizzie asked, more out of curiosity.

“I don’t hate her, Lizzie.” Hope sighed. “I just don’t trust her.”

“Please, Lizzie.” Jade asked of the other blonde. “I miss my girlfriend, the real Josie.”

“Well, then. Lucky for you two…” Lizzie bobbed her head toward the table where the Primary students were seated. “Your girlfriend’s back. Without the need of me siphoning anything from her. She just woke up this morning with her old self back.”

Hope and Jade turned around to see a small group of kids, including Pedro who seemed to be listening intently to an interesting story-telling session by their favorite brunette with kind eyes, a radiant smile and most relevantly, the absence of those dark veins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for comments so far! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More of jasie vs hosie next now that old Josie's back!


	6. Chapter 6

Jade gasped in joy seeing her Josie back. She approached girl at the other side of the hall who only sensed her presence after she was only a few feet in front of her. Josie looked up, bright-eyed at the blond girl standing in front of her. The two girls hugged tightly in unison, letting out tears of relief and joy.

“God, I missed you!” Jade confessed, pressing her teary face into the brunette’s shoulder. “I’m so so sorry for hurting you, Joz.”

“No! I’m sorry. I should never have said those things to you. I didn’t mean to break up with you.” Josie returned the apology. “You need to know that I wouldn’t…”

“I know you never meant it. That wasn’t you, Joz. It’s fine. I’m here right now.” Jade pulled back from the hug to cup Josie’s face tenderly. Josie nodded, grateful than Jade was now back by her side, willing to look at her again. They kissed. As deeply as they had missed each other.

Watching them in envy was Hope. Or rather it could be jealousy and that was worse because it hurt more than the first time she saw them kiss. All Hope could think was jealous thoughts of wanting Josie to kiss her too. Before she knew it, tears were forming in her eyes.

“Hope?” Lizzie tapped the tribrid’s shoulder. “You alright?”

Hope abruptly turned away from Lizzie, making sure Lizzie would not catch a teardrop from her. “I’m fine. I need to go to the bathroom.”

Josie broke her kiss with Jade when she spotted Hope leaving the dining hall.

“Hmm, thought she would be glad to see you back.” Jade noted as she watched the tribrid leaving without welcoming Josie back. “We had plans to get you back and now that you’re back...”

“She must hate my dark self.” Josie guessed with painful sadness in her voice.

“Like I said, that wasn’t you, Joz.” Jade comforted.

=====

“Take a seat, Jade.” Emma offered the blonde when she came into her office.

“Thank you, Miss T.” Jade sat down on the sofa next to the counsellor with hopeful eyes. “Please tell me it’s good news?”

“It sure is.” Emma stretched her hand out. “Congratulations, Jade. You have officially passed your probation!”

“Oh my god! Thank you, Miss T!!” Jade exclaimed and instead of shaking the teacher’s hand, she gave her a hug.

“You earned it. Your school work and your ripper programme progress has been excellent!” Emma said proudly. “So, what’s the first thing you are going to do now that you’re free to roam the world?”

“Bring Josie on a date!” Jade said the first thing she had planned all week.

=====

“Hey, I thought you were supposed to bring me to a bar.” Josie reminded when her girlfriend pulled her into Mystic Grill for their dinner date.

“This is a bar!” Jade insisted as she held on to Josie’s hand and led them to a table she had reserved. “It’s called Mystic Grill and Bar, right?”

“The bar is only open at 10. It’s only 8 now.” Josie highlighted.

“Well then, we’ll stay till 10 and make sure they serve us our alcohol drinks.” Jade shrugged as they took their seats.

“Yeah, right. They’ll be shooing us off by 10.” Josie chuckled, shaking her head.

“Not if you cast that glamour spell.” Jade whispered teasingly as she leaned over the table.

Josie did not respond as she looked at the menu. Jade snickered like she just won a challenge. A challenge knowing that her goody-two-shoes girlfriend would never risk casting a glamour spell just to get them their alcohol drinks later.

“You think I won’t do it, don’t you?” Josie shook her head at Jade.

“I didn’t say that. I know you hate getting into trouble, that’s all.” Jade shrugged as she looked at her own menu.

Josie muttered something inaudible like she was complaining quietly and Jade crooked a smile behind her menu, guessing that the girlfriend was so done with her teasing.

“So, what can I get you, ladies?” A waitress appeared at their table to take their orders.

Looking at their menu, Josie ordered a grilled dory while Jade ordered a ribeye steak.

“Right. Any drinks to go with? We have our happy hour Mojitos.” The waitress suggested.

“With alcohol?” Jade looked at the waitress, wondering how she was offering alcohol drinks to a pair of teenagers.

“Of course, there’s alcohol in our mojitos.” The waitress confirmed with a chuckle.

“Thought the bar is only open at 10?” Jade checked again.

“Oh it’s open from 8pm for adults of course.” The waitress added. “So, up for that happy hour drinks?”

Jade looked at Josie who finally had her menu down and smiling at the waitress. Josie who looked like some hot MILF with bigger boobs. WHAT THE FUCK?!

“Yes, we’ll have those mojitos.” Josie told the waitress.

When the waitress left, Jade whisper-shouted at Josie. “You casted the spell?!”

“And you thought only Dark Josie dared to cast it?” Josie stated.

“How do I look?” Jade asked. “Get me a mirror!”

“Don’t worry. You look hot, Jade.” Josie waved off the suggestion for a mirror.

Jade looked down at her chest. “I still have the same boobs. How is it you get the bigger boobs?”

“Just to be more convincing?” Josie looked down at her new boobs and gave it a push. “My! They are BIG. Luckily I wore a bigger shirt.”

“Joz!”

“Relax, Jade. This is fun. I can’t believe we really fooled the waitress.” Josie grinned.

“No, I mean….” Jade looked past Josie’s shoulder. “It’s Elena. She’s behind you.”

Josie quickly turned behind and spotted her mother’s old friend, Elena Gilbert and her 11-year-old daughter, Stefanie, taking their seats at a table a few tables away.

“Should we say Hi?” Josie asked Jade.

“I-I don’t know..” Jade stuttered. She had not seen her mentor in years. A part of her missed Elena so much but another part of her felt shame for all that had happened since she got into Salvatore School.

“It’s fine, Jade. I can undo the glamour spell.” Josie suggested.

“Joz, I just…” Jade shook her head. “…haven’t seen her for so many years. I don’t know if…if I can face her.”

“Babe… she misses you. Didn’t she tell my dad that?” Josie probed as she reached out to cover her girlfriend’s hand on the table.

Jade sighed, looking at Elena chatting happily with her daughter and how much baby Stefanie had grown beautifully, even having Damon’s eyes. Josie checked again, nodding with encouragement at Jade again.

=====

“Elena?”

Elena looked up and brightened up upon seeing a familiar slender, brown-eyed teenager in front of her. “Oh my god! Josie!!” 

The doctor stood up and hugged the younger girl. “You’re so much taller now, pretty girl! How long has it been?” Elena looked at Josie from head to toe.

“I think it was 3 years ago? Before my mom headed back to Europe again?” Josie recalled the last time Bonnie and Elena visited her family.

“Yeah, but you looked like you grew 10 inches since then!” Elena chuckled, shaking her head at her former mentor’s daughter. It was then that Elena caught sight of a shy looking blonde walking closer behind Josie. Elena gasped, recognizing Jade immediately. Of course, the girl had not changed. She was a vampire after all.

“Jade?” Elena almost tearing up at how much she missed the girl whom she brought under her wing years ago.

Jade nodded and Elena opened her arms to the approaching girl.

Jade took in the welcoming gesture carefully and slowly. But when Elena enveloped the blonde warmly into her arms, Jade started to sob onto Elena’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry…” was all Jade could say.

“I’m the sorry one, Jade.” Elena stroked the girl’s back in comfort. 

=====

“Dad, I need to talk to you.” Lizzie asked of her father in his office.

“What is it, Elizabeth?” Alaric was busy reading up some book on mythical creatures.

“You’re getting too obsessed with this latest monster!” Lizzie walked over and slammed the book he was reading shut.

“What the…?” Alaric stared at his daughter.

“It has been weeks and you and Hope still had not found the monster! You need to stop searching already!” Lizzie complained.

“Lizzie, you don’t understand. This monster may have the ability to make itself invisible. It’s not a witch because Hope would have sensed it by now. I just need to find out more.” Alaric explained.

“I don’t care about that. Let the monster appear again and then we can talk. I care about my friend now.” Lizzie stated.

“Who?” Alaric was actually kind of surprised Lizzie actually cared about someone else besides Josie. Or perhaps some new boy she was crushing on?

“HOPE!!” Lizzie exclaimed. “Have you even noticed she has been skipping classes all week?”

“Has she?” Alaric was clueless. “I only borrowed her for monster hunting twice this week.”

“Yes! And she has been skipping classes for the rest of the week, giving the excuse that you needed her for monster hunting when it was not all the time!” Lizzie brought up. “She built that damn wall again! Like her parents died a second time! You don’t even realize that because your monster-hunting missions are the only thing she is throwing herself into. She stopped hanging out with everyone. Except YOU!”

“Oh…” Alaric took a seat, concerned now. “Do you know what happened to her then?”

“NO! I was gonna ask you the same question.” Lizzie sat down as well.

“Ermm…does Josie know what happened then?” Alaric asked.

“Josie is not talking to Hope as much as Hope’s not talking to her.” Lizzie revealed.

“Do you think Hope and Josie had a fight or something?” Alaric guessed out loud.

Lizzie shook her head. “Doubt it. I know Josie has been secretly slipping food in Hope’s room whenever the tribrid missed a meal but that’s just a typical Josie thing to do.”

=====

Hope sighed upon seeing a tray of food on her desk again. It was a sign that she missed lunch again. A sign that Josie still cared for her and it hurt so much. Hope had been the worst mess for almost two weeks already. Ever since Josie went back into the arms of Jade, Hope fell into some kind of lovelorn depression. She just did not expect her depression to be that bad. She felt like if Josie were to speak to her again, she might just do something really stupid. Like grab and kiss her and tell her endlessly that she was hers. So, Hope decided to avoid Josie and all things Josie. Which meant Josie’s friends and family as well. But she was fine with Alaric since he was lately monster-focused, not so much Josie-focused. Monster hunting was a great distraction for Hope.

Landon and Lizzie had showed concern for her as well but she would brush them off that she was fine. She did finally end things nice and clean with Landon though. It was weird at first because at that heart-broken point after seeing how happy the Josie x Jade reunion was, Hope did consider giving Landon a second shot at their relationship but when she had the talk with him, she could only break down and apologize that their relationship was doomed. So that was that. She was alone again. She was 15-year old Hope mode again. Sad, angry and alone. And in this mode, most times Hope did not sleep really well. She would wake up in the middle of the night hungry, needing a midnight snack. One night when she sneaked into the kitchen at 2 in the morning, she was greeted by the presence of the no.1 person she had been avoiding for the past two weeks.

“Sorry..” Hope apologized immediately upon seeing Josie looking cute in her PJs oreo-dunking in a glass of milk. The tribrid turned to leave the kitchen but Josie called out. “Hope!”

Hope did not turn back but she did stop walking.

“Did you skip dinner again?” Josie asked in concern.

Hope shook her head, still refusing to look at Josie. “I HAD dinner. Just my wolf appetite is big tonight.”

“Then grab something here.” Josie offered. “I’ll leave.”

When Hope remained silent, Josie walked past the tribrid towards the exit.

“You need to stop sneaking food into my room.” Hope told the brunette.

“And you need to stop doing this.” Josie turned around to face the auburn-haired girl. “I get it. What I did was unforgivable. I myself can’t forgive what I did. And you can ignore me however you want but please! Take care of yourself. Eat! Stop pushing everyone else away!”

 _I had long forgiven you._ Hope thought internally. 

“I’m fine!” Hope said instead.

“No, you’re not! Hope, you had been like this before. 4 years ago, when your parents died but now?!” Josie rebuked, moving closer to the tribrid.

“You’re not that big a deal, Jo.” Hope muttered, avoiding eye contact.

“So, it is about me?” Josie caught the slip.

“No.” Hope quickly denied but could not think of what else to say.

“I felt it too, Hope. I felt everything she felt!” Josie admitted, tears forming. “I felt her falling for you. I felt her drowning happily in your kisses. I…I was her!”

“But you aren’t now..” Hope shook her head, finally looking at the teary brown-eyed girl.

“That’s what I have been telling myself! And it sucks because I can’t just forget what happened! It sucks that sometimes guilt creep up on me when I’m with Jade. That I had actually dated another girl for two days while I was still with her!”

“You did break up with her.” Hope found herself defending Dark Josie.

“The other me.” Josie corrected. “And you knew that too, said I was impulsive.” 

Hope felt a slight anger rising and suggested. “So what now? Should I jump into Malivore again and spare you from remembering what we did those two damn days?”

Josie shook her head as she could not hold in her tears this time. More guilt filled her now. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do, Hope. I did you wrong and I did Jade wrong too. And I can’t stop worrying about you.”

“Jo…” Hope reached out to cup the siphon’s cheeks, gently thumbing the tears away. “I’m sorry too.”

“I….I miss you.” Josie looked into those sad blue eyes.

Hope wished that Josie did not say that. Now her palms on Josie’s cheeks were just going to pull the brunette closer to her so she could kiss her again.

But Josie shut her eyes tight, pulling away from Hope slightly.

“Jo?” Hope checked.

“She’s trying to take over.. It happens when I’m around you…feeling things!” Josie revealed, still shutting her eyes, pushing her other inner self away as much as possible. “I’m not letting her.. I can’t let her…If she takes over, I’ll be all over you. And I’ll be… cheating on Jade for real..”

Hope pulled away, taking a step back. “I’ll…I’ll get out..”

“Hope!” Josie opened her eyes, pleading. “You need to help yourself. I-I want to help you but it’s obvious I’ll only make things worse. So, please! Bring back the Hope we grew so close to.”

Hope could only wipe a tear away as she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

=====

As Jade walked to the gate, she reached out to touch the crest with the big “S” sign. “Salvatore.” Jade muttered the word to herself. She looked for a mailbox. Why was she looking for a mailbox of her own school? She reached into her dress pocket to take out a piece of envelope. Wait a minute, was she wearing a dress? More like a corset dress. But what surprised her most was the name written on the envelope. “To Stefan Salvatore” and in that envelope was a black and white picture of herself in another corset dress. There was a letter in the envelope as well but Jade did not check that and had sealed the envelope and slotted it into the mailbox.

“Jade?”

The vampire woke up to someone shaking her. It was MG.

“You fell asleep in the library.” The boy told her.

“Oh?” Jade shook herself awake.

“Bad dream?” MG asked.

“No. A memory.” Jade then asked MG. “Do you know where they keep the Stefan Salvatore Journals?”

=====

Lizzie was deep in thought as she sat on her bed. Earlier that day, she had an exchange with Alyssa Chang and it kept her thinking, or maybe planning. After the purple toad prank she and Josie played on the Asian witch, Lizzie had been nice enough not to cross Alyssa’s path. And for weeks, Alyssa stayed cleared of the twins’ path too. So, they were even and they were fine and had not exchanged a single word with each other until recently. It was after chemistry class and Lizzie was walking the hallway minding her own business when the other witch walked past her and goes, “Saltzman!”

Lizzie turned to face the girl, thinking what snide remark Alyssa had been keeping it in for weeks now. “What it is?”

“You’re lucky we are on some kind of truce for now because Josie’s not in dark bitch mode.” Alyssa told her.

“You mean you’re lucky.” Lizzie corrected her.

“Oh, I would be on game mode if that dark bitch is back. I had a truce with nice Josie when we had detention so you’re lucky this war is on pause mode. But once Dark Josie comes back, you can bet your ass this war is back on.” Alyssa challenged.

“So what you’re saying is that you miss Dark Josie?” Lizzie folded her arms.

Alyssa drew a smirk as she walked closer to Lizzie and spoke in a low voice, making sure it was just the two of them in earshot. “I bet you miss her too. You must be bored these days. But you know what? I believe there’s a way to trigger that dark side of her. After all, I was one of the first to witness Dark Josie first turning up since you guys got back from the prison world…”

“Talk.” Lizzie probed, half-hating herself for being this curious.

“Two words. Hope Mikaelson.” Alyssa raised a brow. And with that, she strutted off, leaving Lizzie to figure out the rest herself.

So, since that encounter, Lizzie had kept herself in her room thinking. Josie had been out all day, most likely spending girlfriend time with Jade. What did Hope had to do to trigger Dark Josie? She knew Alyssa was not lying because if Lizzie recalled the last time Dark Josie came back, Hope was the first one who told her. Hmm, so all she had to do was push Hope into Josie’s face and BAM! Dark Josie BACK?! It kind of made sense, sweet Josie had been around for weeks because Hope and Josie had been avoiding each other! But the question Lizzie was asking herself now was, should she bring back the prank wars again? Perhaps she should look for the tribrid for help to get Dark Josie back.

“Lizzie?”

Lizzie looked up at the sad soul of a person standing in her room now. Speak of the devil.

“Hope! I was just about to look for you…”

“Lizzie, let me talk. I just need to let something out..” The tribrid interrupted the blonde. Lizzie noticed that the auburn-haired girl sounded tired and agitated at the same time.

“Ok…ok..” Lizzie nodded. She was glad that Hope was finally willing to talk to her, to someone actually. She waited patiently for the tribrid to speak again.

“Believe me, you’re the last person I wanna bother…” Hope admitted as she wondered if she should just leave Lizzie alone now.

“You know you can talk to me, Hope. Just let it out.” Lizzie encouraged.

“I… I..” Hope stuttered. “I’m in love with your sister.”

“Oh……God.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me who's endgame. Ask me questions like "Is Jasie getting some angst as well?"


	7. Chapter 7

“Was that why you were Miss Angsty-Anti-Social for weeks?!” Lizzie exclaimed. “Because of my sister?!”

“I…”

“Didn’t I say you two are never gonna happen?!” Lizzie reminded the tribrid without letting Hope speak further. “What were you thinking?!”

“I knew this was a bad idea.” Hope just shook her head, looking down at her feet. She felt the need to turn around and leave the room.

“Wait..” Lizzie could sense that dejection in the tribrid, remembering her friend was actually standing here to finally let out and feel better but she was not helping her in any way. “Come here…”

The blond witch tapped on her bed, inviting Hope to sit next to her. “Release everything to me now. I won’t interrupt you this time. You can cast a silencio to shut me up if you want. Just let out. Now, is Josie the reason you broke up with Landon?”

The tribrid just nodded as she climbed onto the blonde’s bed. Lizzie was not sure if she was nodding to the invitation to sit on her bed or to the Landon question. But she assumed it was both.

“Doesn’t matter. Josie’s dating Jade now.” Hope sighed out loud as she laid down on the blonde’s bed.

“So you plan to gloat or do something about it?” Lizzie enquired.

“Obviously gloating for weeks isn’t really healthy. Even Josie noticed that. When she cares for me, it just hurts more.” 

“Who would have thought? Hope Mikaelson in an unrequited love. If Jo still held that obsession over you years ago, I probably have to deal with you two being gross, snogging in front of me by now.” Lizzie could not help but snort at this funny revelation. It was no news that the tribrid had her fair share of admirers, but not getting the love back from one of her past admirers? Poor Hope just had a case of bad luck and timing.

But Hope pursed her lips in silence, as if she was hiding something and Lizzie somehow caught that.

“What?” Lizzie probed, nudging the tribrid’s arm.

“We….we already did the gross. Sorry.” Hope confessed.

Lizzie sat up immediately and stared at the shorter girl in surprise. “What? When?!”

“When Dark Josie was around. Even Dark Josie knew things would be disastrous if you caught us making out so we did it in secret.” Hope shrugged. She realized she actually enjoyed surprising Lizzie with every revelation so far.

“What The Fuck?!”

“It was only two days! Then I broke things up with her. And next thing I know, good ol Josie was back. And back in Jade’s arms.”

Lizzie was trying to digest this interesting piece of news that she could only mutter. “How did all start?”

“Sigh…I was comforting Josie when Jade went ripper on her that night. Fell asleep next to her and next morning, Dark Josie appeared.” Hope then related. “When Josie kissed me, I thought I was dreaming and kissed her back. I spent the day avoiding her but then that night she did something romantic and I got sucked right back in. We kinda dated in secret for two days.”

“While she was dating Jade??”

“No, Dark Josie said she broke up with Jade then.”

“Oh yeah…Wait! Did you two have sex?” Lizzie had to ask like it was the most important question.

“NOOOO.” Hope answered wide-eyed. “Hey, did I not mention it was only two days?!”

“Oh please. People have sex on first dates.” Lizzie waved Hope’s logic off.

The two girls then remain silent for a while, letting the calm settle and Hope definitely felt better after letting out to someone, even if it was Lizzie.

“Josie is fighting hard not to let Dark Josie come back.” Hope then brought up.

“She should just let nature take its course. Dark Josie isn’t that bad.” Lizzie shook her head, slightly missing her prank partner in crime.

“She has good reasons for it. She’s fighting it because she doesn’t want Dark Josie do something stupid like kiss me again…while she’s still dating Jade.” Hope added.

“Dark Josie sure did create a lot drama. Now where’s the fun without her?” Lizzie chuckled and earned a light slap on her arm from the tribrid.

=====

“Thanks for doing this for me..” Jade held Josie’s hand as they walked into the library. The vampire was sure she would find something that would jolt more memories in her ever since she had that random flashback of her sending a letter to Stefan. She was happy that Josie was helping her in this research as well.

“Anything for you.” Josie smiled as they reached the archives section in the library. “Stefan Salvatore’s older journals are here but his newer ones are in another section. Stay here while I go get his newer journals.”

“You sure you’ll find anything useful in those? My memories are like centuries back, Joz.” Jade reminded.

“Well, you have been reading some of these older journals for some time and found nothing much. No harm checking the journals of his last years.” Josie added as she headed off to the other section to get Stefan’s latest journals.

When Josie came back with the journals, she found Jade already reading an old journal.

“Hey, did you see Hope at lunch today?” Josie asked, wondering if the tribrid skipped a meal again.

“Joz…what Hope needs is to date someone new to feel better. Making sure she eats won’t help the girl since she could also throw your food away without you knowing.” Jade sighed.

“Did she?”

“Not that I know of.” Jade then reached out to pull Josie to sit down next to her. “Hope is probably going through the heartache of a break-up with Landon.” She gestured around the library. “Look around here, maybe you could help Hope find a cute boy around here and sneak him into her room instead.”

“Not funny.” Josie huffed as she opened a journal. Jade might have made a joke but Josie hated that Jade might be right because Hope did need to move on. Thing was Josie hated the idea. The idea of Hope dating others. Something she should not be angry or jealous about because she had no right to.

“Hey…are you mad?” Jade asked in concern when she noticed Josie was still pouting in anger.

“No.” the brunette denied. “Let’s just work on the journals.”

As Josie was flipping the pages of the journal, the word “Mikaelson” caught her eye. Stefan Salvatore’s entries on the notorious Mikaelson family was not much different from those stated in their textbooks or those her father wrote. However, it was in the last few years of Stefan’s life that the entries about the Mikaelsons were not so much that evil and vicious that everyone learnt about in School. The Mikaelsons were The Original vampires so what students in their school learnt about was how vampires were created from the beginning and how evil and extremely powerful an original was. The part about Hope’s birth was briefly shared in their textbooks and Stefan’s journal but that was all. She was the one and only tribrid in the world and nothing further was written about a teenager who was still a student in their school. Josie highly suspected her father would have censored anything else about Hope in the textbooks. Most likely at the girl’s request.

What actually caught Josie’s attention was where Stefan wrote about Hope’s parents. About Klaus Mikaelson as a father. That Stefan finally saw a rare, selfless, loving side in The Great Evil. He wrote about Hope’s mother, Hayley as well, a bad ass beautiful woman who was so proud of her baby girl. That as powerful as Hope’s parents were, their only weakness was Hope and how they would die for this child. What Stefan was not aware of when he wrote that was his words came true years later. They did die for Hope. Hope lost her parents and all because they loved her more than their immortal lives.

Seeing how parenthood could change even the evilest kind, Stefan wrote of what it would be like to have children of his own. Knowing that as a vampire he could not birth any child, he was looking forward to being a step-father to a pair of adorable twins when he marries Caroline. He wrote of Josie and Lizzie as the daughters he had dreamt of. Though they were still Alaric’s kids, Stefan would without a doubt contribute anything to the girls’ upbringing. 

Josie smiled at that entry. It would have been nice if Stefan was still alive and happily married to her mother. Her father would have an extra help in fatherhood if he got too busy at the school.

“Did you find something?” Jade nudged Josie’s arm when she noticed her girlfriend smiling at something.

Josie shook her head. “Not yet. Just reading and imagining what it would be like if Stefan Salvatore had more step-dad time with me.”

“Hmm.. he wrote about you?” Jade asked.

“A little. He was looking forward to bringing me and Lizzie to the theme park after his honeymoon.” Josie shrugged. “It’s a pity he only got to be my step-dad for half a day.”

Jade drew a soft smile as she leaned to peek at the entry. “Hmm, he wrote about Hope too?”

“More like her parents.” Josie related. “He’s never met Hope. Only saw a cute baby photo of her.”

Jade was still looking intently at the journal entry before she gasped at something in there. Without warning, Jade grabbed the journal from Josie and read aloud a paragraph that Josie had not gotten to yet.

_“I may have dreamt of fatherhood now but the chance of fatherhood actually came to me early. So early that I was too young to dream about it. If Valerie Tulle had not lost the child, I would have been a father of my own flesh and blood…”_

Jade was lost in thoughts by now.

“Jade, you ok?” Josie looked at the blonde in concern. “You remember something?”

“Joz, this name…” Jade pointed at the words in the journal. “Valerie Tulle. It’s familiar. I don’t know why but it’s like at the back of my head.”

=====

Jade was packing stuff into her duffle bag in her room while Josie sat comfortably on her bed on a Friday evening.

“Send my regards to Elena when you get there.” Josie told the blonde.

“I will.” Jade added. “I wished you could come with me though. Just that when Elena extended the invitation to me to spend the weekend over, she didn’t mention I could bring.. ”

“Don’t be silly. It has been a decade since you had a real family reunion with them. It’s nice to spend all that quality time with them. I should definitely stay out of it.” Josie shrugged with a smile.

“I’ll miss you though.” Jade reached over to stroke a thumb on Josie’s cheek.

“It’s just two nights.” Josie chuckled as she pulled Jade closer for a kiss. The blonde kissed the brunette fervently, knowing well she would miss the girlfriend even if it was just two nights apart. Moving on top of Josie, Jade muttered in between kisses. “I want you so much.”

“Jade, we’re in Hope’s room.” Josie reminded.

“We’re in my room too…” Jade reminded too as she trailed her kisses down Josie’s neck. Josie let out a surrendering whimper and Jade loved the sound of it.

But before Jade could continue her pleasurable kisses on Josie’s tender neck, she felt a wave of cold air behind when the room door swayed open and then heard a spell casted by someone at the door. Before Jade could react, she found herself hurled off Josie and landing hard on the side of her dresser.

“Hope!” Josie gasped at the sight of the auburn-haired girl standing at the doorway.

Hope checked to see that Josie was well and fine. No blood on her neck. She then turned to see Jade rubbing the back of her head, recovering from the unexpected throw.

“I’m sorry.” Hope approached the blonde and kneeled beside the girl. “I thought… I’m sorry. I acted on reflex. After that one incident, I just…”

“I’m fine… Hope, you need to know I would never hurt Joz.” Jade explained as she accepted the tribrid’s hand to get her up. “All those weeks of rehab programme and the new medicated blood, I have not once turned ripper on Joz.”

“It’s true, Hope.” Josie concurred.

“I’m really sorry.” Hope apologized again, sincerely. Then she noticed the duffle bag on Jade’s bed. “Heading somewhere?”

“Yeah. Elena invited me over for the weekend.” Jade announced with a smile. “This time you can have the whole room to yourself for two nights.”

Hope cleared her throat guiltily. The last time she had given the room to Jade and Josie for their alone time, the tribrid had ended up making out with Josie instead.

“Ermm, is Josie joining you?” The tribrid asked.

Jade shook her head.

“It’s Jade’s long-awaited family reunion. I really shouldn’t intrude.” Josie added.

“Oohh…” Hope nodded lightly.

“Hey..” Jade asked of the tribrid. “Make sure you do what you did to me if someone else is doing that to my girlfriend while I’m gone, ok?” 

Hope gulped again. If Jade knew what happened the last time they were apart. Now Jade was going to be apart from Josie for a few days again, Hope wished she did not feel this worried.

=====

So, it was only the weekend. Hope had gone weeks avoiding Josie. What was two days to her?

After Jade had left, Hope decided that her weekend was to be spent staying in her room. She could study or help Alaric research on that invisible monster. It was a Friday night when Jade left and the cheerful noise of students who could not wait to celebrate another weekend outside her dorm was not helping her in trying to get an early night’s sleep. Thoughts of Josie filled her mind again and she hated how much she missed the girl. Missed her laughter, her sweet smile and….kisses.

“URGH….” Hope threw a pillow over her face in frustration.

“Hope.”

The tribrid heard a familiar voice. But one whom she did not expect.

“Aunt Freya?” Hope moved the pillow away from her face and stared at her aunt standing in front of her. It was definitely an astral projection.

“Were you screaming into your pillow?” her aunt asked.

“Ermm…”

“You seemed frustrated.” Her aunt guessed aloud.

“I’m fine. What brings you here?” The tribrid denied.

“I miss my dear niece. And it seemed I visited at the right time.” Freya then prompted. “C’mon, talk to me. What’s eating you?”

“Nothing, Aunt Freya..”

“Hmm, has it got anything to do with a boy you recently broke up with?”

Hope shook her head.

“No?” Freya rubbed her chin and guessed again. “Let me see. You must be missing something now that you’re single… Please don’t tell me it’s sex?”

“Aunt Freya!!” Hope exclaimed but she could not stop her aunt from talking further.

“Hope, you’re a teenager! Your hormones are on a high. I get it. After Landon, you may start to miss….the stuff you used to do with him. Not that I’m against you moving on but I don’t want you getting tempted for the wrong reasons.”

“Gosh, Aunt Freya..” Hope face-palmed herself.

“Remember I gave you a potion the last time I visited you? That time when you were missing Landon so much but he was dating Josie then?” Freya reminded.

“You mean the potion that lowers my desire for him?” Hope remembered but she did not use the potion at all. Landon landed back into her arms a few days later.

Freya nodded. “Use that. Trust me, you won’t be screaming into your pillow after.”

“Aunt Freya?” Hope could actually use this idea. “Was that potion made specifically to lower my desire just for Landon?”

“No.. anyone you are desiring… I mean missing of course.”

====

“Hi girls!”

Lizzie and Josie looked up from their breakfast to see a rather chirpy Hope greeting them in the dining hall.

“Hey…Hope.” Josie greeted, surprised to see that Hope was looking good, better than she had been for weeks.

“What’s with the warrior look?” Lizzie noted that the tribrid had on a bad ass looking leather jacket and jeans. Her hair neatly tied up in a high pony tail.

“Well, that’s because it’s super squad time!” Hope announced. “Your dad made some strong findings of the new monster and we need a plan to kill the beast.”

Soon, the squad gathered at Dr Saltzman’s office for the briefing. The monster was a Baykok. A human-eating hunter who could fly and turn invisible. He craved for the human liver. Due to his stealthy and fast moves, the squad needed to be in high alert mode when encountering him. The plan was to have the girls cast their invisible spell for everyone but where they could all see each other. In order to lure the monster, they needed a bait. Since the Baykok’s main prey was humans, preferably a sleeping human, Alaric had volunteered himself as the bait. Just yesterday, a camper’s body had been found with his liver ripped off in the nearby woods and Alaric felt they should not waste time to set up a trap in the woods to catch the monster that night. 

“Dad, this monster is dangerous. He has the power to slice you up while you’re asleep without you even feeling it until you’re dead.” Josie pointed out after reading the book her father was researching about this mythical monster.

“Don’t worry, at least one of you will be on the lookout when I’m asleep. As soon as you all sense he's approaching me, all of you attack.” Alaric explained.

“Maybe you should let me be bait, Dr Saltzman. I’m made for this role.” Landon offered.

“No. Landon. It won’t work. This creature can sense the difference between a real human and a supernatural.” Alaric shook his head.

When everyone could not find any reason to challenge the headmaster, Alaric announced. “It’s all set then. We set out at night fall. This Baykok hunts at night.”

====

That evening the super squad of Hope, Josie, Lizzie, Landon, Raf, Kaleb, MG and Jed set off with Alaric to the old mill. The headmaster brought his sleeping bag while the rest had to hide themselves in the corners of the old mill. To make sure at least a pair was awake to keep watch on Dr Saltzman throughout the night, they all agreed to take turns. As they needed a witch per group, the three girls had to split up into three groups. Hope was paired with Kaleb and Jed, Josie with Raf and Landon while Lizzie was paired with MG. 

Since the monster could go invisible, there was no point keeping a lookout in the woods outside the old mill. They just had to make sure nothing was slicing their headmaster up while he was asleep. Hope discussed with Lizzie and Josie on the best time to cast the invisible spell and then the tribrid went over to brief the boys on this. After the briefing, the boys dispersed but Raf was still chatting with Hope. Josie spotted them and she felt uneasy at the sight when their chat seemed a little flirty. She unwittingly drew a jealous pout and realized Landon was staring at her with dark un-amused eyes. Josie quickly looked away, feeling more guilt. She remembered Landon catching Hope and her kissing before.

By 9pm, Alaric announced he was going to play bait and sleep now. “I can’t believe there was ever a time I got to sleep this early as an adult.” He chuckled. “You guys know what to do. Good night.”

Lizzie and MG took the first shift as lookout while the rest were encouraged to take naps before they take over their late-night shifts later. The girls took the east corner of the mill to nap while the boys took the west corner. That meant that Hope and Josie had found themselves alone in a quiet corner. They only had a blanket laid on the floor for them to lie or sit down on.

“You can have your power nap first, Jo. I’m not tired.” Hope offered as she sat down on the blanket, her back relaxed against the wall.

“None of us is tired at 9pm, Hope.” Josie let out a light laugh as she sat next to the tribrid, their arms and thighs brushing each other. For a moment, Josie thought that Hope would move away at their touch but the tribrid was not bothered by it at all. The auburn-haired girl just let out a soft sigh and look straight ahead. The girls remained quiet for what seemed like forever until Josie broke the ice.

“Ermm…can I ask you something?” Josie muttered.

“Shoot.”

“Are you….” Josie paused nervously. “and Raf…”

“What?!” Hope chuckled. “Please. Even if I’m interested, it would take time. He’s all bros before hoes at the moment.”

“You mean…you considered?”

“Jo…” Hope looked at the brunette curiously. “Why would it matter to you?”

“I didn’t mean that…” Josie shook her head, hating herself for feeling this way. “You’re right, it’s none of my business.”

“Hey.. it’s fine.” Hope clasped Josie’s hand in comfort. Josie looked at their intertwined fingers. The comfort and electrifying feel it held. She looked up at Hope who was smiling sweetly with those beautiful blue eyes.

Hope thought the potion her Aunt Freya gave her was working well so far but now she was staring at Josie like she wanted Josie to kiss her badly. Okay, at least the potion was working in a way that she was not moving a muscle while Josie was looking this softly at her. Without the potion, Hope might have just crushed her lips on Josie’s by now.

Instead now, Josie decided to move a muscle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss this? I miss this too.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope watched as Josie leaned in slowly, and the tribrid felt herself closing her eyes. She did not feel the effects of the ‘un-desire’ potion now as she braced herself. She felt Josie’s breath closing in and then, a brush, soft and light. Her lips quivered at that touch of Josie’s lips on hers. This was Josie, the Josie she grew up going to school with. The Josie she crushed on when she was 14. Not seductive, passionate Dark Josie. Just sweet old Josie kissing her…tenderly. But only for a second as Hope felt Josie withdrawing her soft lips. The tribrid opened her eyes, silently asking why the brunette pulled away. Josie’s sad brown eyes said it all. The apologetic look.

“I.. I shouldn’t..” Josie shook her head lightly.

Hope nodded. She understood and a part of her wished she did not take that potion because she knew that Josie would have stayed longer in the moment if Hope had kissed her back a little more. It was still an unforgettable kiss filled with tenderness and longing despite how brief it was. Well, at least she did not trigger Dark Josie this time during the kiss. Or so she thought.

Josie shut her eyes tight now. Hope could also feel Josie clenching their handheld hands tighter. So tight it almost hurt. Physically, Hope was almost immune to pain because she was after all a powerful tribrid but Josie’s strength was overwhelming in that moment.

“Ouch?” Hope looked down at their tightly clasped hands and realized they were also glowing in red which meant Josie was siphoning Hope. “Jo?”

“Hope…. My dark side.. She needs to…” Josie answered with her eyes still shut.

“Oh, you should let go of me then.” Hope did not want to trigger Dark Josie when Josie was fighting her again from taking over. As the tribrid tried to pull away from Josie’s hand, the other girl just refused to let go.

“No…not because of you. She senses danger. She…I… I need you to keep holding my hand, ok. I need your power. My black magic power alone is not enough. With this, I can sense the monster nearby.” Josie added.

Then Josie finally opened her eyes and they were all black. Her dark magic power was in full mode but unlike the last time her dark side took over, Josie was still a brunette and her hair was not jet black. It was like she was in hybrid mode? A mix of Josie and Dark Josie?

“Come with me, Hope.” Josie pulled the tribrid up as she stood up.

“Jo, are you sure? Should we tell the rest?” Hope asked as they walked hand in hand out of the old mill.

“Not yet. I just need to make sure I’m right first.” Josie stopped not too far off the old mill in the woods. “He can’t see or hear us with our invisible silent spell on anyway. But we still need to be careful.”

Due to her werewolf senses, Hope could see well in the dark but she saw nothing but rustling trees and bushes. She did smell something odd though. “I think he’s in invisible mode. I doubt we can see him but I think I can smell him.”

Josie shook her head as she looked up at all the tree branches above. “I see him, Hope. He’s up on the second tree from the left. He’s looking at dad in the old mill.”

“I still can’t see him. How is it you can see him? How does he look? Any weapons?” Hope asked.

“Like a skeleton figure with long hair. He has a club and a dagger.” Josie reported.

“Ok, we need to catch him unaware…but I can’t see him so you need to attack him first.” The tribrid suggested.

“Wait…he just disappeared from that tree. Fuck! He must have flown off somewhere.” Josie noted aloud as her dark eyes searched around the area, tree to tree and the old mill but nothing.

“Where is he, Jo?” Hope asked anxiously, as she tried to sense the monster through scent.

“He must be hiding in the bushes or trees. I don’t know.” Josie guessed aloud.

Hope scanned the area with her sense of smell again, then in a moment of adrenalin like a hunter sensing her prey, Hope let go of Josie’s hand and swiftly move to follow a scent coming from some bushes.

Josie turned around as soon as Hope let go of her hand. Hope was fast, like lightning as she headed toward a rustling big bush.

“Hope!” Josie shouted but it was too late when she saw the Baykok jump up in the air from that bush and pounced upon Hope with his club swinging hard at the tribrid’s head.

Josie watched as Hope fell lump onto the ground. A fury rose in the siphon witch as she screamed “INCENDIA!!” aimed at the monster who hurt Hope. Her Hope.

By now, Lizzie and MG had come running down. 

The monster let out a terrifying cry and staggered backward with the flames all over him. With the flames, Lizzie and MG were able to see the invisible creature clearly now but the shrill of his cry had them covering their ears in defense.

“MG! We need the axe now!” Lizzie commanded and the vampire quickly super-sped back to the old mill to pick up the heavy axe.

Josie ran to Hope, not caring much for the monster she just set fire on. She held Hope in her arms, checking that the tribrid was still breathing but still very much unconscious. “Hope? Please wake up.” Her hand holding the back of Hope’s head was stained with blood. Lots of blood.

When MG came back with the axe, Lizzie recalled Alaric’s instruction on how to kill the Baykok for good which was to smash his bones into pieces and burn him into ashes.

“Swing the axe on his body. Smash him into pieces. I need to keep him burning throughout.” Lizzie instructed as she casted another _Incendia_ on the creature.

MG was joined by the rest of the boys and Alaric as they came down on the burning monster with their axes, swords and clubs. Finally, the monster was destroyed.

They then gathered to where Josie was still cradling Hope in her arms, placing occasional comforting kisses on the tribrid’s forehead.

“Jo…she’s not dead. She’s Hope.” Lizzie reminded.

“But she lost a lot of blood. It was a devastating blow to her head. I saw it with my own eyes. I shouldn’t have dragged her along with me alone.” Josie continued hugging the auburn-haired head close to her chest. The front of her shirt now stained with the tribrid’s blood.

Lizzie kneeled down and stroke her sister’s arm gently. “She’ll be fine. You know she’ll heal fast.”

“We should take her back now.” Landon offered as he kneeled down. “Let me carry her back.”

Josie reluctantly let go of Hope and let Landon carry the unconscious girl away. The squad then walked back to the school together. Hope in Landon’s arms and Josie leaning into the comforting arms of her sister.

=====

“I’ll stay with her.” Josie offered quickly after Landon had placed Hope on her bed.

“She’ll wake up in a few hours all fine, Jo. You don’t have to stay up beside her.” Lizzie advised.

“She’ll need someone to clean her up. She can’t be lying in bed with her clothes soaked with blood and mud.” Josie added and when no one had anything to say to that, Josie shooed everyone out of Hope’s room.

The brunette then went into care-giver mode, removing the unconscious tribrid’s boots first, and then her jacket. As Josie lifted Hope’s head gently to remove her blood-stained t-shirt, she realized that Hope’s head injury had stopped bleeding, which meant the tribrid was already naturally healing. Hope had on a sports bra which luckily was not stained and Josie moved on to remove the tribrid’s mud-soaked pants carefully, making sure her underwear was still intact. Moving to Hope’s drawer, Josie picked up a towel and found a jug of water and small basin in the room to soak the towel. She then cradled Hope’s head again, wiping away the almost-dried blood on her hair. After she was done cleaning the tribrid’s head, Josie moved on to clean her shoulders, arms, chest and abdomen and lastly her face. Gently wiping away the dried blood from her temples, Josie felt sorry again. “I’m sorry…” She muttered. Sorry for getting Hope hurt and most of all, for kissing her again when she ought not to. She looked at Hope sleeping face, now cleaned and looking so surreal. She once again felt the temptation to shower tender kisses on the girl in comfort. But she quickly brushed away the thought and moved to Hope’s drawer again. This time she took out a comfortable over-sized T-shirt and a pair of slacks and then gently put them on the sleeping girl. Satisfied that Hope seemed more comfortable now, Josie then pulled the blanket over, covering it up to Hope’s chest. 

The brunette then looked at her own blood-stained shirt and decided it was her turn to clean herself. So, she left the room.

When Josie got to her room, her sister was already asleep. She realized it was already past midnight.

Josie then took a pair of clean PJs and headed to the laundry to drop Hope and her stained clothes into the washer before proceeding to the dorm’s bathroom. After a good shower, Josie decided to check on Hope again before she headed to bed. When she reached the tribrid’s room, she found someone there as well. Landon was holding Hope’s hand while she slept. Josie felt a mix of heart ache and guilt. The heart ache was mostly jealousy induced. And as for the guilt, Landon had loved Hope but he lost her, mostly because of Josie.

Landon looked up when he heard Josie enter the room. Then he stood up.

“I was just checking on her.” He told Josie.

“Me too.” Josie said.

“I think she’ll only wake up in the morning. She needs all the rest anyway.” Landon remarked.

“Yeah..”

There was a moment of awkward silence when both of them did not move or say a word.

Then the both of them moved almost simultaneously toward the door saying “I should go.”

“oh.” Josie stood still. “You first.”

“Erm, ladies first?” Landon gestured to the door.

Josie felt somewhat stubborn, refusing to move. Instead of politely refusing, she found herself asking him. “You still love her?”

Landon paused for a bit before nodding. “But does it matter now?”

“Landon…” Josie did not know what to say. She did not want Landon in Hope’s life again yet she knew Hope was deserving of love. The kind of love Landon once gave Hope and Josie herself could not give her now.

“I know Hope doesn’t love me the way she did before. And we all know she wasn’t doing great lately, not because she broke up with me but because of…. you.” Landon stated.

“I-I didn’t mean to…” Josie shook her head.

“You didn’t mean to kiss her at our supposed movie night? Or when you were supposed to take a nap earlier today too?” Landon revealed.

Fuck! He saw that light, tender kiss in the old mill too?

“Why are you doing this, Jo?” Landon continued to let out. He obviously had been keeping it in too long. “To hurt me? To hurt Hope? And now Jade as well?”

Josie wanted to retort. Wanted to throw a slap across Landon’s face but she knew that he was right. So fucking right! She rubbed her a rolling tear away and this time, she willingly left the room first.

====

The first night at the Salvatores was nice. Jade had a game night with the family of four. She had a fun time catching up with Damon over a bottle of his favorite whisky too. She remembered the familiarity of this foster home she once had. Before her amnesia, she had no idea what kind of life she led. The memories before the car accident were coming back in pieces but mostly back-dated to centuries ago. Jade wanted to share this with Elena and Damon too, especially those pieces that were related to Stefan and if they knew anything about Valerie Tulle.

“Interesting..” Damon noted and the revealed. “If Stefan read a letter from you and it was something significant, I’m sure he would have written that in his journals.”

“Yeah, but I really found nothing in his journals about this except the name Valerie Tulle just rings a bell in me.” Jade highlighted.

“Valerie Tulle is actually still alive.” Damon revealed.

“She is? Wait, so she’s a vampire?” Jade asked.

“Yeah. A heretic actually. She helped Caroline when she was carrying the twins. You should ask your girlfriend’s mom about Valerie’s whereabouts. She might know.” Damon suggested.

“Really? Ok, I’ll ask Joz then.” Jade took note.

“So you can’t remember what you wrote to Stefan?” Damon asked.

“No. I only remember putting the letter in his mail box.” Jade admitted.

“Have you tried hypnosis?” Damon added. “Maybe it could help retrieve some lost memories.”

“I keep that in mind, thanks!” Jade wondered if she could check with Emma on that.

=====

“Good morning, Jade.” Elena greeted the girl at their breakfast table with a kiss on her forehead. “Did you sleep well last night?”

“I…ah..” Jade wanted to lie but could not. She did not sleep well since she did not hear from Josie all of last night. Her texts and calls were not answered until she finally got hold of MG who told her about their super squad adventure last night. She assumed Josie was too tired after a fight but a part of her was still worried about her girlfriend who promised she would call.

“Did Josie call you back?” Elena asked when Jade did not answer. She noticed Jade checking her phone a number of times last night.

Jade shook her head.

“You wanna head back early today to check on her?”

This time, Jade nodded in appreciation.

====

Damn, she missed at least 10 messages from Jade. Josie finally checked her phone in the morning.

One of the messages caught her attention though. Jade asked Josie if she could ask her mother, Caroline on Valerie Tulle’s whereabouts. Josie quickly text her mom about that. She got a response from her mother minutes later.

 _Last I heard, Valerie moved to New Orleans._ Her mother texted back.

She then asked for Valerie’s contact details, saying she was helping a friend. Her mother texted back that Valerie’s last mobile number seemed to have ceased but she had an address that was from eight years ago. Josie texted Jade all these details immediately. She waited for Jade to reply but got no response and then she texted _Sorry about last night. I was dead tired_. 

Again, no response and Josie felt that she deserved the silent treatment. In fact, she did not deserved Jade. She did not deserve anyone! Last night after that conversation with Landon, she felt nothing but dread. She hated herself. She hated how her feelings for Hope had only made things worse. Had hurt the people around her instead.

Looking around her room, Josie realized that Lizzie was not in the room and had probably gone to grab breakfast. She also wondered if Hope had woken up by now.

=====

Hope woke up to a heavy feeling and a slight headache. She tried to recall what had happened. 

Monster hunting in the old mill. Talk with Josie… then a tender sweet kiss. Josie sensing danger nearby with dark magic powers, did not turn entirely Dark Josie. Hope sensing the monster in the bushes. Josie screaming her name. And then BAM!

Ouch! Hope rubbed her head. That damn Baykok! She then realized she was in comfy clothes and not her ‘warrior’ outfit she had on for the mission last night. Who had helped her changed out of her clothes?

Then her door swung open and her room-mate came in. Jade looked jaded. No pun intended. She dropped her bag on her bed and looked at Hope.

“Hey, are you okay?” the vampire asked the tribrid in concern. “I heard from MG you got injured last night.”

“Yeah. Damn monster hit me hard on the head. But I’m fine now. How was your weekend stay?”

“Great.” Jade said it with a sad smile.

Just then the door opened again and this time Josie stood surprised at the sight of the two girls she wanted to check on. She did not think Jade would be back this early. She thought her girlfriend was supposed to return in the evening.

“Jade!” Josie greeted. “Did you get my texts?”

“Funny how I gave up asking you that same question after 12 unanswered messages.” Jade sighed as she unpacked her bag.

Ok, the girlfriend was mad. She had every right to be mad. Josie stole a glance at Hope who was looking slightly awkward but at least she looked well rested and fine now.

“She probably forgot to text amidst the monster hunting last night.” Hope decided to help Josie. “I mean she was the first to find the monster. I got knocked out early but I’m pretty sure Jo and the rest fought hard to bring him down?”

“I casted a fire spell when he hit you hard. With the flames, the rest were able to see him clearly and they destroyed him by smashing him into pieces.” Josie related the incident after Hope fell unconscious.

Jade sighed. “I was worried all night and decided to head back here early because of that. Only to find your texts just this morning but I was already on the way back here.”

“I’m sorry I shortened your weekend family time.” Josie apologized and wanted to move closer to Jade but stopped herself, a little wary since Hope was still in the room.

“I should go get breakfast..” Hope announced, noting she should let them having their private time. She tried to get out of bed but she stumbled a little, feeling slightly giddy.

Josie quickly rushed to hold the tribrid by the arms. “That blow was scary, Hope. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I should have healed by now.” Hope wondered aloud, rubbing her head. Josie then pulled the shorter girl’s head close to her. Hope felt her head resting against Josie’s collarbone, letting the taller girl checked the back of her head thoroughly. Josie had to see if the wound had healed completely. She found an odd red mark on Hope’s scalp. She wondered if the Baykok’s club had some kind of sign on it and it gave Hope that scar.

“There’s a weird mark there. I think the hit left a scar.” Josie informed, gently caressing the small mark on the tribrid’s head. “Does it hurt?”

“No. What kind of mark?” the tribrid asked, still nestled in the crook of Josie’s neck. Her hands had subconsciously moved to hold Josie’s hip for support.

Jade noted the way they were holding each other. Like they were naturally comfortable with their close physical contact. Somehow it was not just physical. It was more. Like a familiarity between them. Like they had done this before.

“Like a shape of a skeleton skull?” Josie furrowed her brow at the scar.

“I’ll be fine. Maybe it’ll go away eventually. I need to head to the showers now.” Hope shook her head lightly and Josie withdrew herself, remembering Jade in the room.

Feeling more stable now, the tribrid walked to her closet to get some clothes and wondered aloud. “Where did my clothes from last night go?”

“Oh, I already sent them to the laundry.” Josie blurted.

Hope realized it was Josie who must have cleaned and changed her last night.

“Thanks.” The tribrid tried to hide a blush rising in her as she finally excused herself out of the room.

Jade did not like the suspicious feeling brewing inside of her.

After Hope left the room, Josie turned her attention to Jade and shrugged innocently. “So…how was your weekend?”

The vampire did not answer as she was both upset and suspicious, yet all she wanted was to claim Josie. Without warning, Jade pulled Josie and kissed her hard.

Josie was surprised by the crushing kiss. She knew Jade might have missed her but there was no sign of joy when she saw her earlier. She looked more upset and tired and now she was kissing Josie passionately. Something was not okay. The brunette gently pulled away.

“Jade..” she muttered.

“Shut up.” Jade kissed deeper.

“Jade.” Josie tried again in between kisses.

“Why can’t I just kiss my girlfriend?!” the blonde exclaimed when Josie broke the kiss.

“Did something happen at Elena’s? Why are you acting like this?” Josie asked in concern.

“Nothing! Maybe I should ask you instead. Did something happen here?!” Jade threw the question back at Josie.

“I-I…” Josie stuttered. “Hope was hurt and unconscious so I just took care of her.”

“Is that all there is?” Jade asked. A part of her wished Josie would quickly brush it off as normal things friends did for each other. But Josie was silent.

Josie knew what Jade was asking about. What it was with Hope and her. And Josie was a bad liar so she would rather keep quiet than lie.

“Did you and Hope do more than just take care of each other?” Jade added.

For the longest time, aside from Landon, no one had questioned her relationship with Hope. And now, not even a day yet, two persons had pushed her to feel worse than she ever did. Shame and guilt filled her and she hated that feeling. Fuck this. A voice inside her was telling her. Fuck this shit!

“I ask again! DID YOU AND…” Jade probed again in anger.

“I DID, OK!” Josie finally let out in tears. “I KISSED HER!” 

“When?” Jade’s found her voice trembling and her tears forming by now. The hurt eating her insides but she just could not stop herself from finding out more.

“When you locked yourself in the cell…” Josie added tearfully, resigning to full confession now. “When we… sorta broke up… And...”

“STOP!” Jade could not bear it anymore and sat down on her bed. It was not just one kiss. She buried her head in her hands. She could not believe she was ignorant to all this, thinking that Josie and Hope were just purely good friends, like sisters. And she wanted to slap herself for thinking that Hope was only into boys. Jade thought back to the time when Josie had been kissing Hope weeks ago. Weeks ago when….

“Wait! You were Dark Josie then.” Jade looked up, a moment of relief dawned upon her. “It wasn’t you.”

“Jade.. it’s still me.”

“No!” Jade stood up, cupping Josie’s cheeks, feeling hopeful now. “You would never do what she did, Joz! I know that. She’s not you!”

“But I did….and I felt everything! I remember everything!” Josie explained, needing to make Jade understand that Dark Josie and her were one.

“But Dark Josie has no feelings!”

“She has. Even when you kept telling her she wasn’t me and treated her, no, treated ME like another person. She has feelings, Jade!”

“She was obnoxious! And she controls you!”

“No! I control her! I controlled her last night when we hunted that monster! She didn’t get to take over me completely and I still kicked ass with the black magic. I’m in control of her or I would have kissed Hope longer last night because I WAS ME!!! DON’T YOU GET IT?” Josie released all out and then regretting everything after.

“Last night…too?” Jade staggered away from Josie. She had nothing more to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i admit I sometimes live for angst, and that is why this chapter was written so fast. Jasie has been fluffy since the beginning so it had to happen. But next chapter should be wild though I have not written it yet. Just my brain doing its thing ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Josie threw herself onto her bed and cried her heart out, burying her face into her pillow. Lizzie was still not in the room so Josie cried out relentlessly. She could not stop blaming herself for what happened. For hurting Jade like this. Now Jade would definitely hate her and stop seeing her. Josie did not know how long she laid in bed like this, sobbing. Her tears had dried by the time her twin came back but it did not keep Lizzie from guessing that Josie had been crying.

“Jo? Did something happen?” Lizzie asked as she sat down on Josie’s bed.

“Jade…” Josie revealed. “She hates me. I-I told her what happened between Hope and I.”

“What? Why would you do that? What happened between you and Hope was way back when you were Dark Josie! Who broke up with Jade.”

“Wait. You knew?”

“Well, only recently when Hope poured out to me. Told me everything from the time you turned Dark Josie and started a kiss fest with her.”

“Except that I kissed Hope again last night… And It was All me.”

“Oh crap.”

“That was the last blow, I guess. Jade chased me out of the room after and shut me out.” The brunette sniffled.

“Sigh..” Lizzie pulled her sister to her side, throwing her arm over Josie’s shoulders in comfort. “Well, at least the truth is out and you didn’t have to deal with keeping it all in.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt Jade. I hate myself.” Josie sniffled. 

“Hey.. It’s either Jade or Hope who will be hurt by all this. It’s not your fault they are both in love with you.” Lizzie comforted.

“See! I don’t get it! Why would Hope be in love with me? Maybe it’s just her reliving her past crush moment with me? And…and I just don’t deserve her. I don’t deserve the both of them!”

“What crap are you on, Sis?! Hope was miserable for weeks because of you. She ended things with Landon because of you. And you call that just a crush moment? And you! You are no different! You’re saying you kissing Hope was just reliving a crush moment as well??” Lizzie reminded.

“I-I…” Josie shook her head, knowing Lizzie was right. She kissed Hope because she was feeling more than just crushing on the girl. She loved…no, it couldn’t be because she loved Jade. How was it possible to love two persons? She was not normal. If only she had better control of her feelings. 

“Don’t you see it? It is my fault because if…if only I can control my feelings around Hope, this would not have happened. I don’t get why I’m so weak when I’m around Hope.” Josie buried her face in her hands.

“Same goes with Hope. You both are losers. Weak for each other.” Lizzie rolled her eyes at Josie. “By the way, does Hope know?”

“Know what?”

“About Jade knowing everything now?”

“OH SHIT!” Josie exclaimed as she came to realization. How long has it been since the truth was out to Jade? Half an hour? An hour? Josie scrambled out of bed.

“What?!” Lizzie asked.

“Hope! We need to find her. Jade’s her roommate and she may…she may just confront Hope about this and Hope doesn’t know shit yet!” Josie noted in panic.

“Fuck! We need to warn Hope!” Lizzie concurred. 

=====

Every Sunday, the school kitchen would serve brunch instead of breakfast for the kids who did not go home for the weekend and Hope loved brunch. They would serve a huge portion of waffles but a limited amount of steak sandwiches. Hope loved the steak sandwich but the last few times she missed grabbing the last sandwich. She was thinking about going back to her room after a shower and change of clothes but decided against it since Josie and Jade probably needed more alone time now that Jade just got back from the Salvatore household weekend. A memory of Josie brushing her lips last night flashed by and Hope felt her lovesick heart sink again. What she needed was a distraction again.

Just then, she remembered her steak sandwich possibly waiting for her in the dining hall. She should be there before any of the other wolves got to the sandwiches. So, she almost sprinted to the dining hall. When she arrived, she found the hall already had a handful of werewolves and witches sitting and eating brunch and she cursed. Was she late again? She turned to the food counter and there it was! The last steak sandwich! The tribrid dashed over and grabbed a plate to fill it with that sandwich along with some waffles and eggs.

After savoring the last bite of her steak sandwich, Hope was greeted by a pair of stern blue eyes and blond locks. Jade was standing in front of her table. Alone. Hmm, where was Josie?

“Jade?” Hope greeted with a smile.

“Why did you do it?!” Jade slammed her palms on the table, startling the tribrid. Her food almost falling off her plate.

“Do…..what?” Hope stuttered, hoping it was not what she was suspecting. Please, not about her and Josie. 

“You were my friend! I trusted you, Hope!” Jade had reached out and pulled Hope by the collar. The tribrid had to stand up by now, her face just some inches away from the angry vampire.

“Is…is this about…Josie?” Hope guessed out loud.

Then the tribrid felt her whole body flung across the hall, landing hard against a wall. Jade then vamp-sped across and held Hope by the collar again, this time slamming the tribrid hard against the wall again.

“Why her? Why my JOZ?!” Jade demanded.

“Jade, we can talk about this calmly.” Hope advised. She could see the other kids in the hall enjoying the fight now and were starting to place bets on who would win.

Perhaps Jade heard most of them betting on Hope wining because Jade started slamming Hope again on the wall, which had a cracked dent by now. And this time Jade’s eyes turned red. Ripper red! And fangs exposed.

Hope grabbed hold of Jade’s neck with one hand as she warned the ripper. “You don’t wanna bite me, Jade. Trust me.”

“Fuck you, Hope!” Jade cussed as she moved an inch closer but the tribrid’s chokehold was strong enough to keep the vampire at length.

Then a sweep of her arm, the tribrid flung the vampire across the room. Jade landed at the far end and at the feet of the Saltzman twins who had just arrived in the dinner hall. “Jade!” Josie quickly kneel down to check on the vampire who was trying to get up from the fall.

Oh no! Not Josie being there when Jade was in ripper mode now. Hope thought and acted quickly. She casted a strong spell, twisting Jade’s neck by snapping her fingers. A loud neck snap and Jade fell down again, her body dropping into Josie’s arms.

“HOPE!” Josie exclaimed at the tribrid with slight accusing eyes.

“She was in ripper mode, Jo!” Hope explained.

“You know she is no match for you! You’re a tribrid! She’s just a vamp.” Josie countered.

“She attacked me first!” Hope added, upset that Josie had no idea how Jade threw her across the room first and had slammed her non-stop, not to mention was about to bite her neck off. But it seemed she did not need to explain more as Josie did not retort this time, looking almost guilty.

“And I’m guessing you know why she attacked me? Did you tell her?” Hope guessed aloud.

Josie nodded solemnly. Hope sighed. A part of her wanted to hold Josie and tell her she understood the guilt but another part of her knew she should not be too comfy with Josie yet, even if Jade was in temporary dead mode now.

“Hope.” Another voice called her this time.

Hope turned around to see Alaric and Emma in the area now.

“Come with me now.” Alaric commanded. The tribrid nodded and followed her headmaster who obviously did not look too happy about the fight spectacle she had just participated in.

=====

Jade woke up in a different room. It was not her dorm. And not her bed but a sofa in the corner of the student lounge. This area looked vaguely similar to the same room where Josie helped release the boundary spell so that she and her friends, Wendy and Diego could sneak out to that fateful freak party ten years ago.

Why was she here and not in her room? She then remembered the fight with Hope in the dining hall. To her surprise, she found a companion in the room as well.

“Hope?” Jade turned around to see the tribrid seated behind her. “What are you doing here? What am I doing here?”

“We’re in detention, Jade.” Hope informed.

“For what? For that fight?”

“Obviously. As per Emma’s recommendation, we are to sit and settle our grievances during this 3-hour detention.”

“What time is it?” Jade noting through the windows that it was night fall now.

“8pm. You were out for a good 9 hours.”

“No way am I gonna sit here and settle anything with you.” The vampire stood up and attempted to walk out of the room but she bounced back as soon as she hit the invisible boundary in the archway. “Fuck.”

“Neither do I like this but the wall is not going away until the 3 hours is up.” Hope reported.

“Then I’m not gonna talk to you for 3 hours.” Jade huffed and sat down back on her sofa, crossing her arms.

The two girls sat in silence for some time, coupled with just Hope’s resigned sigh and Jade’s angry huffs.

“I’m sorry..” Hope finally said.

“Am I supposed to forgive you with just an apology?” Jade could not help but respond. “She meant everything to me! I love her!”

“I love her too!” Hope was surprised at her own quick response and felt awful immediately. “And I know an apology is not enough. It’s just that I couldn’t ignore it when…when she..”

“You do know that she was Dark Josie when she first kissed you, right?” Jade reminded.

“I know that and that was what I kept telling myself. The real Jo would never be bold enough to do that. That Dark Josie started all this shit! But you know what?” Hope added. “There was still so much Jo in Dark Josie too. You just didn’t see it. She was still Josie.”

“Enough! As if Josie hadn’t said enough.” Jade covered her ears in a gesture that she did not need more clarity on Dark Josie and real Josie being one. “You’re telling me Josie meant it when she broke up with me in the cell?”

“I’m saying that when you deny her, she was hurt by it and in anger broke up with you. Josie, in that dark mode was just more sensitive. It was not your fault. And it was not Josie’s fault too, ok? Or maybe you could say it was both parties’ fault for being rash.” Hope explained.

“And she pursued you right after we broke up?” Jade asked.

“Josie and I…..” Hope decided to reveal. “We had a crush on each other…about 4 years ago. Few days after she broke up with you, she showed me a video montage of us since we were little, and I just… gave in. Basically, she didn’t even pursue me much. She just had to show me a video she had kept for a few years and.. that’s it. I guess it feels good when mutual crushes from years ago finally find themselves in the same place?”

“You…you both dated after that?” Jade surprisingly did not sound as angry now. In fact she sounded…sad. And jealous that Josie and Hope had shared more childhood memories.

“Just two days. I broke up with her when she went overboard with a prank she played on Landon.” Hope shook her head.

“That’s 100% a Dark Josie move.” Jade pointed out, waving a finger at Hope, as if she won a point too.

“You’re right. But she was hurt by Landon too. A part of her did it to get back at him. Like you said, I was insensitive to Jo’s feelings as Landon’s ex before, remember? Guess she at least held a small grudge at him.” Hope reminded with a shrug.

Jade hated that Hope pointed that out. Like they were now 1-1 on the clapback scoreboard. “So you forgave her? That’s why you kissed her last night?” 

“I can’t get mad at Jo for long.” Hope nodded. “You know that. You forgave her as soon as she lost her jet-black hair.”

“Sigh.. I’m not sure I’m that forgivable now.” Jade admitted.

“Please, Jade. It’s all my fault. Hate me all you want. But don’t blame Jo. It’s not like she went after me on purpose while she was dating you.” Hope pleaded.

“She cares a lot for you, Hope. I’m not blind to that.”

“But that’s Josie. She cares. She cares for Lizzie, for her dad. Her friends!”

“And that’s the Josie I fell in love with.” Jade sighed and looked at Hope, noticing for the first time the tribrid’s ocean blue eyes. Those sad eyes were even mesmerizing. Obviously, Josie might have found herself drowning in them. “Look, you said you love Joz. But you only dated her for two days, Hope.”

“I have known Jo since we were kids.” Hope defended. “We might not have spoken much to each other for a decade but we saw each other in classes, did magic together sometimes. All those years we knew each other’s habits, crushed on each other in secret. It’s not like I just met and fell in love with her after a decade of not seeing her or knowing what she had been doing?”

“Great comparison, Mikaelson.” Jade grimaced, noting that last part sounded like her own love story with Josie. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to compare it like this. I just felt the need to justify my feelings for her. But…because I love her, I’m willing to stay as far away as possible and not come in between the both of you. I mean it, Jade.” The auburn-haired girl promised.

Jade eyed the girl next to her. “An apology and a promise from you won’t matter if Josie chooses you.”

“How are you sure? Did she say that?”

Jade shook her head. “Not yet. I don’t know but from the way she let out everything, it’s like a call for an eventual break-up between us.”

“Don’t say that..” Hope reached out to touch the vampire’s arm and was worried the vampire would jerk the touch away but surprisingly Jade did not.

“I don’t know what to do!” Jade rubbed her face in frustration. “I’m already struggling with weird olden times memories and trying to find out who the real me is and then now this happens!!”

“What memories?” Hope asked.

Jade then realized that a topic that did not involve the girl they were both fighting for was much less painful so she decided there was no harm in telling all to Hope. And so, she did.

After hearing the whole story about Jade’s forgotten background, the memory flashes and her research efforts, Hope’s curiosity indeed peaked. She wanted to help the girl as much as possible.

“You know. What Damon said about the hypnosis that may help you bring back clearer memories. I may know how to help you with that.” the tribrid offered.

“Really?” Jade sat up, her eyes hopeful for once.

“Yeah. Actually, it’s my aunt who knows how to do it, in a witch way which is actually faster and more effective than one done by a therapist.” Hope added.

“Oh, so we need to see her for this? You can’t do it?”

“I’m afraid I have never done it myself.” Hope shook her head. “The spell is rather complicated and my aunt has done it several times before so she’s the expert I trust and I think you should trust her more than me.”

“So, where can we find your aunt?”

“Well, good news is that she lives in New Orleans which is also where Valerie Tulle is said to be living. So, I say we just have one direction to head to?” Hope raised a brow.

“That’s great!” Jade then checked. “Wait! Did you say ‘we’ as in the two of us?”

“Of course! I wanna visit my aunt too. I say we head out tonight and skip school for a couple of days.” Hope suggested.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, we’ll look for my aunt to do the hypnosis spell first and then we’ll find Valerie. With the clearer memories back, you will probably find it easier to ask the right questions with Valerie, rather than you head straight in on her not knowing where to start.”

“Why do I think this is a great idea? I know you’re only doing this because you feel bad and wanna help me.” Jade furrowed her brow at Hope but the tribrid just shrugged, not denying at all.

“Fuck it! Let’s do this!” Jade finally decided.

And so Hope told Jade that once the boundary spell was down, the two of them would sneak out for their New Orleans road trip.

“Do you have a car?” Jade asked the tribrid.

“Nope. But I know where Dr Saltzman keeps his car keys.” Hope grinned like an evil conspirator.

“Are we stealing from the headmaster?” Jade whispered shouted. “He’s Josie’s dad too, Hope.”

“Not stealing. Just borrowing.” Hope corrected. “Do you wanna back out now?”

Hope’s question was not so much a question but a challenge. Jade narrowed her eyes at the tribrid. Was Hope trying to score higher points in breaking rules? Did she forget Jade actually went to supernatural prison and even played deadly games with the headmaster?! Besides, she needed time away from Josie at this point. This trip could prove fruitful in finding more about her forgotten past too, even though she had to travel with her current rival in love.

“No. We are doing this.” Jade folded her arms firmly. “Are we gonna do it without telling anyone? What if they send a search team after us?”

“You’re right. We’ll leave a note.” Hope considered.

=====

Josie knocked lightly on the door. “Jade, Hope? It’s me.”

No answer.

So the brunette tried knocking again. What was she thinking approaching them when they might not want to see her? She was the cause of all things shitty now. But she was worried about them. So the first thing in the morning after the two girls were sent to detention last night, Josie decided to bravely check on them.

No answer again.

“I’m sorry, ok? I just need to check that the both of you are okay. Please?” Josie spoke through the door. After some more silence, she decided to open the door with a spell, except she did not need to when she turned the knob and the unlocked door opened. Both Hope and Jade were not in. Their beds were nicely-made too.

Then Josie found a note on Hope’s bed. She recognized the tribrid’s handwriting.

_“Dear Dr Saltzman,_

_Jade and I found that the 3 hours of detention was not enough to settle our grievances so we decided to take another 2 days to settle this. And what better way to do that than by bonding on a road trip together, right? Emma would love this idea, I’m sure._

_Sorry we had to borrow your car for this trip. Don’t worry, you can punish us again when we get back in a couple of days._

_Yours,_

_Hope”_

A road trip? Hope and Jade?! After a fight? Josie shook her head in disbelief, or rather worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited for the trip?? Will Josie go after them??


	10. Chapter 10

A ping sounded and Jade took her phone out to look at the notification. From Josie. Probably another worrying message. She did not bother to read the 6th message of the day from her.

“Josie?” Hope guessed aloud as she drove, keeping her eyes on the road.

Jade just nodded.

“At least you got texts.” Hope shrugged. There was a hint of jealousy in her tone but she mostly said it in comfort to Jade. Josie did not send the tribrid a single text since she left on this venture to New Orleans with Jade. 

“Doesn’t mean anything. It’s just guilt texting.” Jade shook her head as she slipped the phone back into her pocket without replying again.

“How long do you plan on staying mad at her?” Hope asked, noticing that Jade had not replied to a single text or call yet. “A day? A week? A month?”

“I don’t know..”

“Think you’ll probably beat my record. I stayed mad at her for only a day. And it was Dark Josie!” Hope recalled, thinking how much of a soft spot she had for Josie, even the dark version of her.

“She kissed you, Hope. She didn’t kiss Landon, right? It’s a different situation. I have every right to stay mad at her. And longer!” Jade huffed as she folded her arms.

“Right.” Hope apologized. “Sorry.”

“God! How much longer till we get there?” Jade was starting to get impatient. She did not need to bond with Hope this way. Compare notes on their relationship with Josie.

“According to the GPS, an hour and a half.” Hope informed.

Jade sighed and for several minutes the two girls remain quiet. She was glad Hope had stopped talking and just focused on driving. In fact, the auburn-haired girl had a solemn expression, as she quietly stared at the road ahead. And Jade felt slightly awful. That she had not been very nice to someone who was actually helping her after all. A friend she actually liked having as a roommate so far. A roommate who was nice enough to leave the room for her and Josie to spend an evening once. Hope was so nice she would never suspect the girl would go for her girlfriend. Now that she knew of the tribrid’s feelings for Josie, Jade could only see Hope as an enemy, a rival. But any love rival would probably seize the opportunity to steal Josie by now, and not by travelling this far to ask her powerful witch aunt to help her rival in love? Jade hated that she missed Josie already and that they were in this unspoken time-out state now. She hated how this distraction from Josie was not going so well too because looking at Hope, she could see the same pain she was having now. The pain of pining one Josie Saltzman.

=====

“I can’t believe Hope did that!” Alaric slammed the note from Hope on his desk.

“I thought you wouldn’t be surprised by this from a defiant Hope?” Josie shrugged, remembering how Hope had always defied her father as a consistent habit.

“Defying my orders is a norm for Hope but stealing my car?” Alaric shook his head. “And she thinks I’ll believe the road trip was to bond with Jade?”

“Neither do I.” Josie muttered in agreement on the bonding part. Even if Hope was willing, Josie believed that Jade was so not ready for any bonding time with the tribrid. Damn it! All this was happening because of her! Josie Saltzman, the conflicted lover! “Listen, dad. I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

“I have half the mind to go after them and…” Alaric said but was cut off by Josie.

“There’s no need for that. And I think I know where they’re heading.”

“Where?”

“New Orleans.” Josie guessed. “When it comes to road trips, Hope only ever drove to New Orleans. As for Jade, she is most likely heading that way too to look for Valerie Tulle.”

“Why is she looking for Valerie Tulle?” Alaric wondered aloud.

“She thinks Valerie has some kind of link to her past. Her forgotten past.” Josie sighed and sat down. “And as much as I wanna go after them as well because I’m the cause of their fight in the first place, I don’t think they wanna see me at this point.”

“Sweetheart, you need to choose...” Alaric realized he was really bad at advising kids when it came to teen love matters and could only come up with lame advice like this. This was why Emma was the counsellor and not him.

“Dad! You don’t understand!” Josie felt annoyed now. Her dad was so not helping how she was feeling now. Torn!

Just then, the door swung opened and Lizzie strode in.

“That’s why you need me, sis!” Lizzie announced as she approached Josie. “I heard about your two girlfriends’ little getaway and as much as I hate to say this but, Dad’s right. You need to choose.”

“I am?” Alaric muttered to himself.

“But I can’t, Lizzie. That’s the problem!” Josie admitted with her shoulders slumped.

“And I’m gonna help you with that.” Lizzie then pulled her sister out of their father’s office.

“Dad! Just DON’T go after Hope and Jade! Let them settle their stuff there and they will be back all fine!” Josie told her father before leaving the office.

The twins ended up in their room where Lizzie had a white board standing in the middle of their room now.

Lizzie then took a marker pen and started drawing columns on the white board. Josie took a seat at the edge of her bed and watched what her sister was up to.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Lizzie!” Josie exclaimed when she realized her sister was drawing up a pros and cons board between Hope and Jade.

“Just go with me, Jo. I’m telling you this helps.” Lizzie then added a doodle of a wolf with a witch hat next to Hope’s name while next to Jade’s name had a vampire icon similar to a phone emoji but with sharper fangs. “Ok, let’s start with Hope. Pros!”

Josie was still in thought at how this was going to help her. It was a rather insensitive way of choosing a girlfriend if you asked her.

At Josie’s paused silence, Lizzie decided to help.

“Gosh! Do I have to do this for you? Here! Hope is curvaceous!” Lizzie wrote.

“Lizzie! I don’t even think of her like that!” Not that Josie did not like that about Hope. She was even envious of Hope’s body too but there was more to that why she liked Hope. Hope was sexy in ways it did not need her curvy body to show it.

“You don’t think Hope is sexy?” Lizzie checked.

“I mean she is sexy! She’s sexy when she flips her hair or when she stares at someone like she means business. That kind of sexy! I’m just saying not a perv who loved ogling at her butt or boobs all the time!” Josie explained.

“Fine! Hope is sexy.” Lizzie corrected her 1st pro for Hope on the board.

“But Jade is sexy too.” Josie thought of Jade’s sexy, confident, flirtatious smile.

“Great. Should we rate sexy now? How many sexy stars for Hope?” Lizzie started drawing stars on the board.

“I’m not gonna choose a girl based on some point system.” Josie grew frustrated. “This is ridiculous, Lizzie!”

“So? Do you plan to not choose and date both of them?!” Lizzie pointed out.

“As if I can…” Josie sighed. “No… I plan to not choose for now? Jade probably need some space now and Hope…. Well, I don’t think it’s nice for me to jump into her arms right now.”

“Why not, Jo? Landon jumped into her arms right after he dumped you, right?”

Josie glared at her sister. “PRECISELY the reason I shouldn’t, Lizzie.”

=====

“Ok, you need to get invited in so just wait here while I go get my aunt.” Hope told at Jade when they arrived at the entrance of the Mikaelson residence.

Jade nodded and Hope headed into her home. The tribrid took in the familiar courtyard she held fond memories of. As she reached the center, she called out for her Aunt Freya and her wife.

“Aunt Freya! Keelin! It’s me! Hope!” she announced. “I’m here!”

“Hope?”

The tribrid found her aunt walking towards her from the kitchen. She found herself running towards Freya, hugging her no longer astral projected aunt in delight.

“Where’s your friend? The one you said who needs my hypnosis help?” Freya asked as she released her embrace slightly but pulled Hope to a side hug.

“Oh, she’s at the door. She’s a vamp and need your invite.” Hope informed.

“Oh, right.” Freya walked to the door and noticed a pretty blonde around her niece’s age waiting patiently.

“Hi…I’m Jade.” The girl greeted with a shy polite smile.

“You may come in, Jade.” Freya announced, which allowed Jade to walk through the opened door.

“Thank you..” Jade stepped inside as soon as she felt the boundary disappear.

“I’m Freya.” The witch introduced herself with a handshake and then bobbed her head towards her living room. “Come sit with us at over there. Make yourself at home.”

“Jade, you want some tea?” Hope offered.

Jade noted how cozy and close Hope seemed to be with her aunt. The aunt and niece still linked at the hips with their arms wrapped around each other. This was the first time Jade had seen Hope with family and how relaxed she seemed to be here right now.

“Sure..Hope.” Jade found herself smiling lightly at Hope.

The auburn-haired girl and her blond aunt exchanged nods before she made her way towards what Jade guessed was the kitchen while Freya led her to the living room.

“This place looks huge.” Jade noted as she looked around the space and the rooms on the upper floor.

“Huge and empty.” Freya added. “My brother made sure there were enough rooms here for our siblings, their spouses and friends. Except that we have fewer family members now to fill the rooms.”

Jade remembered from some conversations with Josie that Hope was orphaned at 15. Jade lived her life as an orphan as well, and she knew how it felt. The loneliness. Like an outcast sometimes. At least Hope had her aunt.

“Are you living here all alone now?” Jade asked as she took a seat on the sofa.

“Oh no. I have my wife, and a son.” Freya smiled. “And my sister and brother still visit sometimes.”

Nice that Hope still had more relatives. Jade had read in the history books that the Mikaelsons were the original vampires and obviously Jade should be linked to one of them in the vampire sire line. Freya was the only Mikaelson without vampire blood and was still looking beautiful like she was in her late twenties instead of a thousand years old. She had to be a really powerful witch.

“I see. I hope I’m not intruding. I was thinking of seeing a therapist for hypnosis myself but Hope was quite sure your method would work better.” Jade added.

“Well, it works better because it’s faster and the memory retrieval is clearer. Since you’re a vampire and one who could have hundred years of memories, it may be quite overwhelming. Most importantly, you need to focus on something you want to remember.” Freya explained.

“I would guess so. I’m not sure if Hope told you all of it but I suffered a memory loss when I got into a car accident more than a decade ago. When I woke up, I assumed I was turned as a vampire then but when Josie did a memory purge spell recently, I started to have these mini flashbacks from before the accident. Memories as far back to centuries ago.” 

“Hmm, Josie..” Freya rubbed her chin, remembering Josie. That young witch who visited her months ago and surprise-blasted her memories of Hope back too.

“You know Josie?” Jade asked.

“Well, she did the same spell to me too. If not for her, I wouldn’t remember I had a niece.”

“Tea’s here!” Hope announced as she walked over with a tray of tea set which looked very vintage.

“Speak of the devil.” Freya chuckled as she took the tray from her beloved niece and started to pour a cup of tea for Jade.

“Thank you.” Jade accepted the tea from Freya.

“Now. Just a heads up. The tea may taste weird.” Freya warned. “But it is necessary for the hypnosis procedure.”

“Oh?” Jade was surprised Freya had already started the therapy. This was better than she expected. No time wasting. Jade nodded and did not just sip the weird tea, she practically gulped it down.

“Wooh, take it easy, Jade.” Hope said.

“I’m fine. I can’t wait to find out who I am.” Jade admitted.

“Well, good luck..” Hope shrugged. “Actually, you’re supposed to focus on a specific memory before you drink all of…”

But Jade had fallen into a deep slumber before she could hear Hope finish her sentence. Then a series of very clear flashbacks appeared in Jade’s mind.

_The first flashback saw a man standing over her as she woke up in a bed._

_“You were dead but I saved you!”_

_“What am I, father?”_

_“You are what I am, my child.”_

_“But I did not ask to be a vampire! I want to find my real mother!”_

_“And trying to find her got you killed by witch hunters! I told you she was dead!”_

_“She is not! Mother said she is alive. That you took me from her womb and put me into Mother’s womb!”_

_“You need to stop finding her! There is a reason she was punished and did not deserve to be your mother!”_

_The second Flashback was on the deathbed of a woman. Jade was crying and holding the frail hand of the dying woman._

_“Jade, my child. Thank you for not turning me. I can now die in peace.”_

_“Mother, I kept my promise to you. I will never turn you. Never let father turn you.”_

_“And now I am keeping a promise to myself. And that is to tell you who your real parents are before I die.”_

_“You will finally tell me their names?”_

_“Yes, and they are still alive. Only because they are just like you. Vampires. They had you before they were turned.”_

_And then the two names were muttered weakly into Jade’s ear._

_In the 3 rd Flashback, Jade was reading the letter she wrote to Stefan Salvatore._

_Dear Mr S. Salvatore,_

_This letter might come at a surprise to you but it is only right that you must know the truth. My name is Jade Lawrence. That was my given name when I was growing up. It was only on my mother’s dying breath, that the truth was told to me. The truth that I was conceived in 1863 by another woman named Valerie Tulle. And my real father, as was told to me, is you, Stefan Salvatore._

_I am not writing to ask for any recognition from you, as I am doing fine alone. But perhaps one day, when you wished you had a child, this truth may serve as a comfort to you. I enclose my photograph for your keepsake so that you do not feel the need to find me. As my mother is said to be banished in a prison world now, I am finding a way to get to her. Please do not find me. There is no need for you to join me in an attempt to travel into a prison world._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Jade_

_After re-reading the letter, Jade slipped the letter into the Salvatore mailbox. Taking one last glance at the house that could have been her home, Jade finally took her leave. But a few steps later, she heard footsteps behind her. Jade turned around to see Julian. Her adoptive father._

_“Father.” She quivered at his menacing presence again._

_He was holding the letter she intended for Stefan Salvatore. He then tore the letter into several pieces. “You think you can run away from me forever?! When I can easily find you here?!”_

Jade woke up to Freya’s calm spell-chanting. Her cold hands kept warm in the witch’s palms.

“Jade? Are you okay?” Hope laid a concerned hand on the vampire’s shoulder.

“I…I…” Jade was catching her breath as she took in all her lost memories. “I’m a Salvatore.”

====

“How are you feeling?” Hope asked her vampire companion next to her while she was driving to Valerie Tulle’s house in New Orleans.

“Nervous.” Jade admitted, rubbing her sweaty palms against each other.

“You sure you don’t need me to go in there with you? I don’t mind.” Hope offered.

“No…” Jade shook her head lightly. “It’s fine. I can do this myself.”

Hope nodded and focused on driving.

The silence seemed deafening to Jade now. She felt the need to say something. Hope had been a great help. More than she should be.

“Hope…” Jade muttered, looking down at her hands. “Thank you…. And sorry… I wasn’t the nicest person to you lately.”

“Jade…” Hope shook her head. “You don’t need to..”

But Jade just felt she needed to. She should hate Hope for all the Josie drama but she just could not hate the girl now. Especially with those sad painful eyes as well.

When Hope pulled over at the front of Valerie Tulle’s house, she looked over at Jade who was staring at the house, a simple house with white exterior.

“You ready?” Hope asked. “Call me when you’re done?”

Jade turned to Hope and nodded before opening door to head towards the house of her bio-mom. It suddenly occurred to Jade that Josie had more in common with her now. They were both born out of a surrogate mother after being magically transferred from their real mother’s womb. They were both from the same coven - Gemini, except that Jade was not a siphon and lost all her witch powers when she became a full vampire. 

Hope watched Jade until she reached the door of the house and rang it. A blond woman greeted Jade at the door. The woman had the uncanny resemblance of a slightly older version of Jade. After some talking, the woman covered her mouth in shock and was tearing up. She then invited Jade into the house. As Jade stepped into the house, she turned around and glance over at Hope, smiling and nodding lightly at the tribrid.

=====

“Open your mouth and eat, Nik. Mommy’s not gonna ask again.” Freya held the spoonful of mashed potatoes at her two-year old’s mouth.

“Maybe he’s full.” Hope shrugged as she watched her cousin shake his head and pursed his lips stubbornly against that spoon of potato.

“This was just his third spoon!” Freya put the spoon back on the bowl in frustration.

After dropping Jade off, Hope had met her aunt for lunch at a café nearby.

“Was I as difficult as a child?” Hope was curious.

“No. You were great! Even when you were teething, you ate and bit anything.” Freya revealed as she cleaned her son’s mouth. “I presumed it was a wolf thing. And you were almost immune to pain as a baby, probably because you were often poked for your rare blood to save others.”

“How I wish I’m immune to emotional pain as well.” Hope grumbled quietly.

“Alright. Who is it? If it’s not Landon, who is it then?” Freya probed.

“Doesn’t matter. She’s not going to get with me.” Hope blurted.

“She?” Freya looked at her niece surprised. “Wait! Is Jade….?”

“No, not Jade. It’s…. Jade’s girlfriend….” Hope paused before revealing. “Josie.”

“Josie?!” Freya palmed her forehead. “Since when?”

“Since a couple of months ago.” Hope sighed. “When she started dating Jade.”

“Was that what you were screaming about in your pillow when I astral projected in your room?” Freya connecting the dots.

Hope just nodded. “I deserve all this anyway. I have hurt Josie by taking Landon back. And now I’m hurting because I have fallen for her when she’s happily dating Jade. I’m telling you it’s karma.”

“Karma? Sweetheart, you’re 18. There are so many out there than just one Josie.”

“It’s karma because there’s only one Josie I want. And I can’t bring myself to hurt Jade like how I hurt Josie when Landon dumped her. I’m not doing this again.”

“Oh sweetie.” Freya leaned over to hug her niece. “And how does Josie feel?”

“She seemed conflicted I guess. She cares a lot for me and I just loved being cared by her. I want to care as much for her too. But I… can’t. I shouldn’t.” Hope admitted sadly. At least she found a little comfort in her aunt’s warm hug.

Freya stroke her niece’s head gently in comfort. After which, she spotted something odd in between Hope’s hair. “Hope, why is there a weird mark on your head?”

“Oh that.” Hope noted as Freya rubbed the spot. “I got it from a monster. A baykok hit me with his club.”

Freya did not like the sound of it. But before she could raise her concern, she was interrupted by the ring of Hope’s phone. The tribrid pulled away from her aunt’s embrace and checked her phone.

It was Josie calling.

Hope was a little sad when Josie had not text or called her since she left for New Orleans. Jade was the receiver of those instead. She wondered if Josie was calling her mostly to check on Jade. A part of her was reluctant to pick up her call but damn it, she missed Josie.

“Hey..” Hope greeted awkwardly when she picked up the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still waiting patiently :)


	11. Chapter 11

“Hi…Hope..” Josie greeted softly on the phone. It felt like that was all she could say after hearing the tribrid’s voice. A voice she already missed while she half-expected Hope to not pick up. Thinking since the tribrid ‘stole’ her father’s car, she might not want any Saltzman to find out where she was. But Hope picked up the call after the third ring and it kind of caught Josie slightly by surprise. The siphon witch soon found herself stuttering. “I…ermm…”

“Jade’s fine.” Hope reported, guessing Josie’s first concern. “Aunt Freya helped her regain most of her memories through her special hypnosis tea and Jade found out she’s the love child of Stefan Salvatore and Valerie Tulle….obviously before they turned.”

“Oh..” Josie tried to digest this surprising piece of news. She was lost for words again.

“She’s with Valerie now. I left them to their centuries-long-awaited mother-daughter reunion.” Hope went on since Josie was still wordless.

“Hope…I called to check in on you. Jade texted me that she’s fine so I’m kinda relieved...” Josie checked. “I hope things are ok with you?”

“I’m okay, Jo.” Hope replied and returned the concern. “Ermm.. How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine. I managed to convince Dad not to go after you and Jade.” Josie added with a slight hint of pride. “Told him you both should be heading to New Orleans which is familiar territory to you so you both should be fine.”

“Thanks. Guess it didn’t surprise you where we were headed.”

“Yeah... So, how’s New Orleans so far? How’s Freya?” Josie trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Well, she’s struggling to feed a stubborn toddler now.” Hope chuckled as she turned to see her aunt trying to tempt her son with food again. “So much for being one of the world’s most powerful witch, eh?”

“I miss your laugh.” Josie blurted as soon as she heard Hope’s little laugh. Something she realized she had not heard for a long time. And she wished she could see it too.

Hope did not know how respond to that. A part of her was tempted to blurt “I miss you” again but she stopped herself. Then Josie seemed to realize what she had blurted out that had probably caused the awkward silence.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean….” Josie apologized quickly, internally slapping herself. “I mean I meant it but…”

“I…” Hope realized it herself too. “I guess I did forget how to laugh for a while now.”

“Hope…I’m sorry.” Josie apologized again. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you really?”

“Let’s not have this conversation again, ok?” Hope shook her head.

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying that too.”

“I…” Josie sighed loudly as she stopped herself from apologizing again and decided to change the subject. “When are you coming back?”

“Maybe tomorrow? I don’t know. Depends on when Jade is ready. She just met her mom today so..”

“Right…I’ll just let dad know.” Josie replied and then silence set in again. When she heard Hope clearing her throat as if she was ready to hang up, Josie quickly blurted something random and stupid again. “Do I make you happy?” 

“Damn it, Jo.” Hope cursed, actually more to herself because Josie talking like this sounded like a girlfriend to her. A girlfriend who did not belong to her.

“I know. I’m awful. What the fuck was I thinking?!” Josie cursed herself too.

“You’re not awful. Don’t say that.” Hope rubbed her forehead as she stressed that to Josie. “You’re the sweetest person I know. You just…you just need to know what you want, Jo.”

“I want you.” Josie admitted bravely.

“But..” Hope was taken by surprise because hearing Josie finally say who she wanted was news she did not expect to receive so soon…so sudden. 

“Hope, it was a simple question that I can finally answer so I answered. But it doesn’t mean I’m ready to jump into it right away. You know well how I was a victim of that kind of situation. I prefer to wait… for a bit at least.” Josie realized she knew her choice without weighing those pros and cons Lizzie had suggested but what had come to her mind truthfully.

“You’re right. I don’t want to do that again too…” Hope sure did not want to repeat history of hurting others because their boyfriend or girlfriend chose to jump into a tribrid’s arms right after breaking up with them. As much as she wanted Josie too, sometimes now was not the time.

=====

Hope was waiting in the car outside Valerie Tulle’s house when Jade finally appeared and opened the car door to sit inside.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Jade apologized.

“It’s fine.” Hope asked. “So how did it go?”

“Good.” Jade nodded as she stared ahead, not looking at Hope. “She’s….nice. Really nice.”

“That’s great.”

“Yeah…. I guess.”

“So…what do you plan to do now?”

“I’m not really sure actually.” Jade looked at Hope, as if silently asking for her advice.

“Do you wanna head back to my place for the night or…” Hope offered.

Jade raised a brow at the tribrid and then she could not help but let out a laugh. “I’m sorry. That sounded like you were inviting me for a nightcap.”

“Of course not…” Hope shook her head, chuckling a little along with Jade.

“Thanks for the offer anyway…” Jade then finally decided. “But I think I might take up my mother’s offer instead.”

“She wants you to stay?” Hope asked.

Jade nodded. “She wants to get to know me….and I think I wanna do the same with her too.”

“It’s fine.” Hope encouraged. “I’m sure there’s so much to catch up on. I’ll tell Dr Saltzman we need a few more days before we head back to Mystic Falls. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Hope…” Jade shook her head lightly. “I’m not sure how long I plan to stay here. I’m not even sure I wanna go back to school so soon. I don’t think you should wait for me.”

“Oh?”

“I mean this feels like the perfect opportunity for me to be away from Josie.” Jade added. “I..I don’t wanna face her with all this heartbreak when I could be spending quality time with my mother instead.”

“But you love Jo.” Hope was shaking her head lightly, trying to understand. Was Jade giving up on Josie already?

“I need time apart from her….to think about that. If it’s worth loving her.” Jade added.

Of course, it was worth loving Josie Saltzman, if she took out the Hope equation. It was all her fault, Hope blamed herself.

“And you plan to tell Josie that?” the tribrid asked the vampire.

“Yeah.” Jade nodded numbly. “Shouldn’t you be celebrating my decision?”

“No, Jade.. I obviously don’t feel good about this.”

“Look! I’m not giving you the opportunity to steal my girlfriend, Hope. I’m just letting you to take care of her while I’m away. And if she wants more than that from you, then there’s nothing I can do. Don’t you understand?” Jade stated firmly. Maybe if her rival wasn’t Hope, she would have done things differently. She would have continued fighting for Josie by eliminating her competition in some way. But it was Hope. Someone she somehow couldn’t hate now.

“Jade...” Hope looked at the blonde in concern.

“Just go, Hope. I’ll let Dr Saltzman know when I’m ready to go back to school.” With that, Jade headed out of the car towards her mother’s house again. Not turning back this time.

====

“You’re finally up. Breakfast is probably cold now.” Freya noted when she heard her niece arriving at the doorway to her private library.

“Sorry. I chatted all night with Keelin and slept like 3 in the morning.” Hope admitted.

“I know. But at least my wife still managed to wake up at 8 in the morning to take Nik out.” Freya nodded.

“And why aren’t you hanging out with your wife and kid on her day off?” Hope asked. “I plan to head back to Mystic Falls in a while anyway.”

“Nik and his werewolf mommy need their own bonding time too. Besides, I’m busy researching something. You heading back so soon?”

“Yeah, don’t want Dr Saltzman to lengthen any punishment period he has on me.” Hope shrugged. “What are you researching anyway?”

“That mark on your head, Hope. I just don’t feel good about it.” Freya informed.

“It doesn’t hurt and the mark’s not growing. It’s no big deal, Aunt Freya.” Hope brushed it off. “Anyway, I should go.”

“Hey, come here.” Freya opened her arms for at least a goodbye hug.

Hope sighed glumly but went in for that comforting hug. 

“Were you talking to Josie yesterday on the phone?” Freya asked, still hugging her precious niece.

“Yeah.. I don’t know what to do when I see her again..” Hope admitted.

“Hope..” Freya this time pulled back and held her niece by the shoulders. “You know.. love can be hard but if you never loved hard, you don’t know what real love is.”

“Was love hard with Keelin?” Hope asked her aunt.

“Of course it was! Did you forget how I held her captive against her will when we first met? Or when we were dating long distance at some point in all those 7 years before we got married? Even now, there are hard times!” Freya revealed. “But it’s all part of truly loving someone and that feeling is something you rarely get in a lifetime.”

“But hard love is painful.” Hope complained with a pout.

“So if you hate pain, why love that person you feel pain about? Love that boy who couldn’t die. He won’t hurt you. He won’t even die. Why did you stop dating him then?” Freya asked.

“Now you’re being mean.”

“You haven’t answered my question, missy.”

“I stopped dating him because….” Hope sighed as she admitted. “I couldn’t stop myself from falling in love with a girl I can’t have. So yeah, there you go. I chose hard love over easy love.”

“And I’m telling you hard love isn’t all bad. You either embrace that tough love or eventually let it go but at least you felt that kind of love before.” Freya looked at her niece as she recalled a familiarity. “You know, you remind me so much of Hayley now.”

“Mom?”

“Your mother’s epic love wasn’t that man she married or got engaged to. It was someone she couldn’t be with. One whom she chose not to be with…because of… reasons. Yet she did not stop loving him.”

“Uncle Elijah..” Hope remembered that even after her mother died, she still loved her uncle.

“Yes.. So, you’re only going through a little hardship of one possible epic love. Perhaps there may be more pain to come but at this point…” Her aunt shrugged. “It’s nothing compared to what your mother went through with Elijah or even what I went through with Keelin. Just stop being too hard on yourself over this, kiddo.”

====

Hope has been driving for 2 hours now. The drive back to Mystic Falls alone only kept her mind running full of “what to do when she sees Josie?”. She hated how Jade actually gave her the opening to run into Josie’s arms now yet Hope still did not feel any better. Her Aunt Freya taught her about the lesson of tough love and how there was more she had yet to experience. She could either face it or run away from it. Hope could feel she was leaning towards facing it and all the good and bad consequences it might bring. But she could not deny a small part of her that wanted to run away. Away from hurting anyone again. Was she and Josie going to take things slow now? And what about Jade? Jade who was a great roomie and friend to her and who did no wrong to Josie but was hurting now? 

“FUCK!” Hope banged her hand on the steering wheel in frustration. Stop thinking! Maybe she should clear her head. She looked ahead and found a spot at the side of the road near the woods. Without hesitation, Hope drove over and stopped the car there.

Yes, a wolf run would be good now.

=====

Freya internally cheered when she found something useful on the Baykok in one of Dahlia’s old grimoires in her library. As Freya read on, she did not like what it was telling her. It was not good news at all.

Freya decided to call Hope. The phone rang for a long time but there was no answer. She then texted Hope and left a voice message but after an hour or so, there was still no reply. Freya wondered if Hope was such a focused driver that she did not even check her phone so she decided to check in again after another hour which she assumed Hope should have reached Salvatore Boarding School by now. But that hour passed by too and still no response from her niece. That was when Freya decided to call Alaric Saltzman.

“Hope’s not back yet.” Alaric told her as soon as Freya asked for Hope.

“Are you sure? It’s been some time since she left New Orleans so she should be back by now. Can you check with Josie? Maybe she knows something.” Freya asked.

“Josie’s actually here with me.” Alaric informed and then he put Freya on speaker phone. “Freya wants to know if Hope contacted you today. She’s not picking up her phone and she should have been back here by now.”

“No. I only spoke to her yesterday.” Josie shook her head, a worrying tone her voice now. “Where could Hope go?”

“Listen, I’m gonna do a location spell now. I’ll let you know when I get her location. Meantime if Hope calls any of you, tell her she should not shift. Not matter what, SHE MUST NOT SHIFT INTO HER WOLF FORM, Ok!” Freya warned. 

=====

“I’ll drive!” Alaric announced as he took the twins’ camaro car keys. Since the car was a two-seater, only Josie was going along with Alaric to the area Freya told them after she did the location spell to track Hope. The tribrid was said to be just a 2-hour drive away in the deep woods from Mystic Falls.

“Dad, do you think Hope may have shifted? Why else would she be in the middle of the woods?” Josie asked her father in the car.

“I really hope not.” Alaric shook his head. “But I won’t be surprised since she hadn’t shifted in a while.”

“Are you gonna lock her up in the cell if she really couldn’t shift back to human?” Josie asked.

“I don’t know, Josette.” Alaric shook his head. “I haven’t made up my mind yet.”

“If Freya’s theory about the baykok curse is right, and Hope really shifted, she might be in wolf form permanently.” Josie covered her face in her hands. “And this is all my fault. If only I had gone to find the Baykok myself and not pulled her along…”

“You need to stop blaming yourself, Jo.” Alaric told his daughter.

Not long later, he spotted his SUV about a mile away. “That’s my car! Hope must have stopped here!”

Josie gasped in relief when she saw the car too. As least this meant Hope could be near. As Alaric approached the car, they noticed another car arriving. The car stopped and Freya stepped out.

“Freya!” Alaric called out as he and Josie stepped out of their car.

“I suspect Hope might have shifted.” Freya announced the bad news to the pair. “I can feel fast movements when I did a closer location spell.”

“Oh no.” Josie found herself almost wanting to cry. Hope shifting meant she had unwittingly activated the curse.

“It’s not really safe in there. I’ll head in there alone. She won’t hurt me.” Freya recommended.

“I will go in too. I can protect myself. I can siphon my own magic.” Josie revealed.

“How?” Freya reminded. “Any magical object on you will not last long. We won’t know how long it’ll take to find Hope too.”

“Josie has black magic in her.” Alaric helped answer as he took out his tranquilizer crossbow from the boot of his car. “I’m heading in there too. Hope won’t hurt me as well.”

Alaric walked into the woods without listening to any further objections. Freya shook her head at Alaric’s retreating form into the woods and when Josie was about to follow her dad, Freya stopped the brunette, lightly grabbing the younger girl’s arm.

“Josie, the black magic. You’re telling me it’s inside you permanently now?” Freya asked in concern.

Josie nodded. “It’s fine. I can control it. We need to find Hope now.”

The three decided to split up. After almost an hour of searching and still no sign of Hope, Josie decided to find her father. She still did not feel he was safe being alone, despite having his trusty crossbow.

“Dad?” Josie called out. Then she spotted his familiar back in a distance. She was about to call out louder but something caught her eye. A spot of white fur was in a distance as well. Getting nearer to her dad. It took her a second to recognize Hope the werewolf but even so that was too late. The werewolf pounced upon her father who was unaware since it was attacking from the back.

Josie could have casted a spell to stop this but instead all she could do was shout “STOP!!”

By now the wolf already had Alaric pinned to the ground, growling loudly at the helpless man who seemed to have dropped his crossbow off somewhere too far to reach now.

Now was time for a spell to hurl wolf Hope off her father but Josie noticed that the wolf seemed to have heard her earlier and had turned around to look at her. Was Hope going to attack her now? Josie and Wolf-Hope stared for what felt like minutes and then somehow, wolf Hope did not look as menacing as before. The wolf stepped away from Alaric and slowly walked over to Josie.

Josie found herself kneeling down to be at eye level with the wolf. The most beautiful wolf.

“Hey there, Hope.” Josie greeted with her arm reaching out bravely. Hope then stopped when she was just two feet in front of Josie and sat. The wolf licked her upper jaw and panted, like a good dog waiting to be petted. Josie took the opportunity to move closer, her hand finally touching that soft white fur the side of Hope’s head. And when Hope leaned in to her touch, Josie found herself bursting into tears. It wasn’t tears of relief or tears of joy but rather tears of regret. Hope would have shifted back to human as soon as she recognized a harmless human and especially one who was her beloved headmaster. Hope would have shifted to human form by now as she leaned into Josie’s touch now. But Hope could not shift now. All because of that Baykok who hit her on the head with that club and left that mark on her head that was actually a curse. And all because Josie could not stop that Baykok hit in time.

When wolf Hope moved closely and licked the tears off Josie’s face, the siphon finally let out chortle and this time she hugged the wolf fiercely.

“I’m gonna find the cure, Hope. I promise.” Josie pressed her head into the warm hide of the white wolf. 

Freya and Alaric could only stare in amazement at the rare bond a werewolf was sharing with a human witch now.

“I have never seen anything like this.” Freya admitted. “Even I could never get this close to wolf Hope. She would shift into human as soon as I got near her.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Alaric concurred.

====

“I think she should be at the school. We have special cells for werewolves. It is safe and we have a good security system in place.” Alaric suggested.

“I’m not putting my niece into a cell.” Freya objected immediately. “She’s coming back with me. Home. We have rooms big enough for all kinds of werewolves. My brother did not build a house not suited for his own kind.”

“Freya, you do know you have a kid with you, don’t you? Are you confident that Hope’s feral tendencies are always in check around your son?” Alaric asked.

“I have one kid. You have hundreds of kids in the school, Alaric.” Freya added as she looked at Josie in the car gently stroking the sleeping wolf on her lap in the backseat of the SUV. “Besides, I could probably use Josie’s help. She could stay with us until we find a way to break this curse.” 

Alaric was shaking his head but before he could voice his disagreement, Josie spoke up.

“Freya’s right. Hope needs to be a place she’s comfortable in, not in some cell. Let me stay and help them. She needs to be with Freya who’s the best person to help us find a cure.” She pleaded. “It’s Hope we’re talking about here, Dad.”

Alaric sighed after some consideration. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended my other hosie fic n now my mind is thinking of another story. Someone stop me!!


	12. Chapter 12

Josie took in the long, spacious room while wolf Hope walked to a corner where a mattress laid on the floor and settled herself on it comfortably. The room had hardly any furniture. It was as big as three bedrooms combined with strong grills on all windows. Josie wondered if Klaus Mikaelson had built this room so that he could shift when he did not feel like heading into the woods? It surely did not feel like those cells in Salvatore. It was definitely more werewolf-friendly because wolf Hope seemed comfortable roaming around this room earlier. Josie sat down next to Hope on the mattress and the wolf naturally laid her head on Josie’s lap. The brunette smiled at that and caressed the soft fur on Hope’s head.

“Your wolf form wouldn’t even let me do that to you.” Freya remarked to her wife who was staring at Josie and wolf Hope in awe from the doorway of the large room they called “The Ballroom” in the Mikaelson residence.

“I don’t know, babe…” Keelin gave that a thought. “Maybe it’s because Hope’s a tribrid and I’m a full wolf? Was Hayley and Klaus like this too?”

Freya shook her head. “No, but since they were hybrids, they could easily shift back to human as soon as they sensed a loved one around them. Hope does the same too, just that she couldn’t shift back to human now.”

“Have you tried getting close to her, like what Josie is doing now?” Keelin asked.

“I tried. Earlier in the woods. But she growled at me, as if she was protecting Josie from everyone.” Freya related.

“Oh, that’s probably just her being territorial. I’m sure I do that with you when I’m in wolf form. No one gets to come near my wife! Relative or not.” Keelin gave her opinion.

“Let’s leave them alone for now. I need to talk to you.” Freya pulled her wife by the waist as they left Hope and Josie in the room.

“Sure. Let’s go to the kitchen. I could make us some supper at the same time.” Keelin suggested.

Freya nodded as they walked arm-in-arm down the stairs. “Nik’s asleep?”

“Yup. He passed out as soon as I put him to bed.” Keelin reported.

“Good. That means you didn’t give him too much sugar.”

“Are you doubting me? A doctor?” Keelin pointed at herself.

“Well, you tend to spoil your child sometimes, Keelin.” Freya smiled.

“It was only one ice-cream today.” Keelin raised a finger to make her point.

“Uh huh..” Freya nodded when they arrived in the kitchen. She took a seat at the kitchen counter while Keelin wasted no time in pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“And a donut…maybe two.” Keelin added guiltily as she sipped her coffee.

Freya just face-palmed herself and shook her head.

“Anyway, is that what you wanna talk to me about? Whether I’m poisoning our son with sugar?” Keelin asked.

“No. It’s about Hope obviously.” Freya sighed.

“You don’t think there’s a cure or a way to break the curse, do you?” Keelin guessed aloud. 

When Freya did not answer and walked to the kitchen cabinet to take out a bottle tequila and pour herself a glass, Keelin knew she was right with the guess or the news was worse.

“Didn’t your evil dead Aunt have the cure for this kind of curse?” Keelin continued asking.

“It’s different. My aunt had the cure for that werewolf curse that SHE created. This curse on Hope is created by a mythical, monstrous spirit. And before you ask, yes, I tried my aunt’s spell on Hope to try and break the curse..” Freya added, sipping her drink. “Didn’t work.”

“You know what?” Keelin gave her input as she sliced a piece of her ham sandwich casually. “My wife always says this - there’s always a loophole. And she never seems to give up on that theory, especially since she’s one stubborn witch.”

Freya drew a smile and leaned in to kiss her wife. “And that’s what I had been doing the whole day today. Finding a loophole.”

“You’ll find it.” Keelin told Freya with confidence.

“It’s gonna be tough for Hope though. Being in wolf form for god knows how long.” Freya shook her head.

“Don’t worry, she won’t be bored. I could go on wolf runs with her on my off days. We could play in the woods, wolfie-style!” Keelin winked.

“That’s sweet of you, honey.” Freya held her wife’s hand and kissed her knuckles in appreciation. “I’m likely gonna pull an all-nighter tonight, researching to find a loophole. Don’t wait up for me, ok?”

Keelin nodded with a smile. The couple then ate and chatted for some time until they were greeted by their house guest.

“Hi…”

Freya and Keelin turned to see a tired looking Josie who was standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

“Hey Josie… “ Keelin offered. “Are you hungry? I’m making sandwiches.”

“I’m not hungry. Thank you.” Josie politely rejected the offer.

“You must be tired.” Freya observed. “Let me bring you to your room.”

Josie nodded in appreciation. Freya then approached the younger witch and led her out of the kitchen.

“I was thinking of letting you stay in one of our guest rooms.” Freya told Josie as they headed up the stairs. “But none of them are as well-maintained as Hope’s.”

The older witch then opened the door to a room. A room nicely-decorated and filled with lovely paintings.

“Are you letting me stay in Hope’s room?” Josie wondered aloud.

“I think Hope wouldn’t mind. Besides, I think you can fit some of her clothes for the time being before your dad send over your stuff.” Freya shrugged and then checked. “Are you ok with this?”

Josie smiled and nodded. “It’s fine.”

“The bathroom’s just over there and there are spare toiletries and all. You could borrow one of Hope’s PJs here…” Freya pulled a drawer to show Josie.

Josie nodded with a smile and then sat at the edge of Hope’s bed. When Freya fell silent without much to say, Josie decided to ask the most important question of the day.

“Can I ask you something? If you managed to find out about the Baykok’s curse, I’m presumed you already know the cure?”

Freya sighed in resignation. Count on Josie to figure these things out. Freya already knew Josie was one bright and smart witch even for her age, when she first met the girl months ago. “Trust me, Josie. It’s not the best solution.”

“Because it’ll kill Hope?” Josie guessed the most morbid theory.

“That is why I’m gonna find some kind of loophole to this. Another way to break the curse. You gotta trust me on this, Ok? For now, you rest.” Freya advised as she held the young brunette’s shoulders. “Tomorrow, while I work on this, you’re gonna keep Hope company. Bring her to the woods for a run. She should at least run free and far more than twice a week.”

Josie nodded wearily. She wished she could help Freya find the solution to Hope’s problem too but she also wanted to stay alongside with wolf Hope and keep everyone safe too.

When Freya finally left the room, Josie found herself admiring Hope’s paintings in the room. She had already seen some in her dorm room back in Salvatore school but the paintings here in her room were mostly her family portraits. She found one of the full Mikaelson extension family, and then there were individual portraits of her father and mother. Roaming her eyes around the room, Josie soon noticed there was a door in the corner of the room near the balcony. Being curious, she went to open the door, only to find a studio full of more paintings and sketches. It felt like Josie had entered into the mind of Hope Mikaelson.

Hope must have loved to paint whenever she came home. There were paintings of the streets of New Orleans, the lake, the bayou, people she did not recognize but she guessed they could be Hope’s friends or just random strangers. And then she recognized one familiar face. Herself. Josie guessed she was probably 13 or 14 then? Touching the painting, Josie felt like she was looking at a mirror. Hope Mikaelson had drawn and painted her without her knowledge. It was a painting of Josie smiling and holding her spell book to her chest. It seemed like she was not the only stalker then. Josie smiled at the thought. The fact that Hope had a crush on her about the same time she had of Hope years ago still baffled her in a good way. That Hope secretly painted her while she secretly took photos of Hope.

That night Josie fell asleep effortlessly, finding comfort in the familiar scent of Hope in her pillow. 

=====

“Hope…” Josie sat on her knees as she watched the wolf gobbled down the last piece of raw steak served. And then the siphon commanded. “…SHIFT!”

The wolf went on to lick the empty plate. Josie internally scolded herself. What was she thinking? That wolf Hope would listen to her every command and that a command would actually work? But she had to try her luck because wolf Hope did listen sometimes. She said “Hope, EAT!” and Hope obeyed and happily ate her food. She said “Hope, STAY!” last night as she was leaving the room and the wolf obediently stayed. Did she think it would work if she just commanded “SHIFT?” Should she play fetch with Hope in the woods later to see if it works too? Oh.. what if Hope remembered all this when she finally turned back to human? She would hate Josie for treating her like an actual dog!!

“I’m sorry.” Josie quickly apologized to the wolf who was now drinking water from a bowl. “It’s just that I miss you and I was looking forward to… and…I know we should take things slow….but I just wanted to see you. Just see you in person.”

The wolf looked up at her, staring at her with those enigmatic golden eyes.

“I mean, I’m glad I finally see you in wolf form and you’re still so beautiful.” Josie petted the smooth white fur. “But I know you want to shift back so badly too.”

When wolf Hope suddenly howl, Josie was startled by it but she guessed Hope was likely just asking to go out for a run in the woods.

“Right. Time for a run then.” Josie stood up.

=====

It had been two weeks since Jade had chosen to stay with her mother in New Orleans. Surprisingly, Valerie had been living alone all these years so when a long-lost daughter appeared at her door step, she was more than thrilled to welcome Jade into her life. When Jade explained her story, it did not need more convincing for Valerie to believe she was her daughter. All it took was one look at Jade and Valerie just felt the connection. Jade had to admit this reunion was better than she expected. She had expected lots of awkwardness but somehow she and Valerie conquered all of that. They shared their stories, baring all the truth. Valerie did not judge Jade one bit for being sent to the prison world when she herself was once sent to the prison world too. Nor did she judge Jade for being a ripper when her biological father was one himself too. They just had so much in common. Jade was even proud to say she has a cool mom now.

Which was why Jade did not hesitate much when Valerie offered her to stay for as long as she wanted and so far she was adjusting well, maybe too well. The only thing Jade was procrastinating about now was school….and facing Josie again. Valerie was even willing to move to Mystic Falls with Jade if Jade wanted to go back to Salvatore but Jade kept pushing away any decision on that for now. She also had not contacted Josie since the day she told Hope to go back to Mystic falls without her.

Jade remembered her last text to Josie - _I have decided to stay with my mother for the time being. Hopefully we can use this time apart to think what’s best for us. Take care, Joz_.

Josie only replied with a _I understand_.

And they left it as that. 

There were days Jade was tempted to call Josie and ask after her but like the coward she was, she didn’t do that. She was afraid she would fall right back in after hearing Josie’s sweet voice. Jade, however, did call Elena and Damon to tell them the mother-daughter reunion news and though they were surprised, they were really happy for Jade and Valerie.

Today was one of those days that Jade offered to run an errand for her mother. Valerie needed to collect some herbs she had ordered from the ingredients store and Jade didn’t mind shopping around the street market area as well. As Jade was shopping along the street markets and stopped to check out some bracelets at a stall stand, she thought she spotted a familiar figure at a far distance.

Was that Josie?

Jade had to look again at the girl who was running, or perhaps, jogging into the woods nearby. She was quite sure that was Josie in her sweats. If Josie was in New Orleans, why didn’t she tell Jade? Maybe Josie was as cowardly as Jade and refused to call. But there must be a purpose for Josie to be in New Orleans, right? Did Hope even get back to Mystic Falls? Or did Josie decide to come down and join Hope here for some…. getaway time? They wasted no time, didn’t they? In just two weeks, they were a couple on vacation already?

Damn it! Jade cursed internally, not able to withhold the jealousy brewing. She stood staring blankly at the bracelet she was holding until the stall lady asked if she was buying the damn thing or not. Jade returned the item and left in a huff. She decided to head to the store she was supposed to collect the items for her mom but even after that, she was still distracted by the thoughts in her head. These running thoughts about whether Josie was in New Orleans with Hope. These jealous thoughts were what she had been trying to avoid thinking for weeks. But then she started rethinking. Why didn’t she see Hope with Josie then? Or did she missed Hope earlier and just only caught sight of Josie? Perhaps she should call Josie to check if she was really in New Orleans? But did she really want to find out the reason why Josie was in New Orleans? Maybe she should just sneak quietly into the woods to see if the girl was really Josie, without alerting her presence of course.

=====

Josie gave up chasing after wolf Hope after some time. She decided to take a break at a clearing in the woods to drink up and rest. After all, Hope would naturally find her scent and come back to her after she was satisfied with her run and then they would head back home together. Josie had been living with the Mikaelsons for the past two weeks and there was still no progress in finding a better way to end the curse of forever-wolf form Hope. Josie found time to brain-storm with Freya as well and tried different spells on Hope but they failed too. So far, Freya and Keelin had been the most hospitable hosts to her. In return, she would help her kind hosts in every way. She would do chores with them. Helped Freya in the library. She even helped to babysit Little Nik on days where Keelin went for wolf runs with Hope. As for Hope, Josie felt like their bond had grown stronger and deeper even with the lack of verbal communication from a wolf. Obviously, Josie would be the one doing most of the talking while wolf Hope would sometimes react with a stare or a lick on her face or sometimes just ignoring her. But one thing was consistent, Wolf Hope was very protective of her. No one could come near her or Hope.

As time went on, Josie missed human-form Hope more and would bravely confess to wolf Hope how much she missed her. Wolf Hope would let her hug and hold her until the brunette fell asleep snuggled in the warm body of her ever-protective wolf. Sometimes Josie would look at Freya and Keelin and their loving family life and envision a future with her favorite Mikaelson like this too. Because of Hope’s situation, she had been so preoccupied with trying to help Hope that she realized she had not thought much of Jade lately. She felt awful about that. That she was so close in proximity with Jade in the same city yet she had not contacted her. She wondered how Jade was doing now.

Just then Josie heard a sound. She quickly stood up, thinking someone was nearby. Maybe it was Hope returning from her run. Josie walked toward the faint sound of possible footsteps.

“Hope?” Josie called out.

Jade quickly hid behind a tree when she saw Josie in the small clearing. But hiding apparently caused the noise of footsteps she did not want Josie to hear. And when Josie called the name “Hope”, Jade wanted to so bad to un-hear that. She thought she was all cool when she decided to let go. To let go of Josie and not want to have anything to do with whatever that would happen between Hope and Josie. But now she was back in this shit again. Missing and pining for Josie again. Perhaps Jade should run now before getting caught by Josie.

“Jade?”

Too late. Josie had spotted her lurking.

“Hi….Joz.” Jade walked out and greeted awkwardly, trying not to look at the girl.

“How.. how have you been?” Josie asked with sincerity, her hands fidgeting in front of her. Jade was only looking at Josie’s hands, avoiding those soft brown doe eyes and pouty mouth.

“I’m…fine. I just saw you earlier and I wasn’t sure if it was you.” Jade admitted. “I wasn’t trying to be stalky. I just needed to be sure. But since it’s really you and you’re probably just…hanging out with Hope, I should go.”

“Jade, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was here in New Orleans.” Josie quickly apologized before Jade tried to leave. “It’s just that something happened…”

This time Jade looked up back at Josie, willing herself to listen to what the brunette had to say but then she caught sight of something dangerous at the back of Josie. A wolf, no, a werewolf was running fast towards Josie.

“JOSIE, LOOK OUT!!” Jade shouted but her first instinct was to charge at the danger headed for Josie. Jade’s ripper side activated immediately as she vamp-sped towards the charging white wolf. The wolf pounced but Jade grabbed it by the neck and with all her super-strength, vamp-sped along with the wolf all the way into the deep woods.

It all happened like lightning, Josie was now frantically looking around, wondering where Jade and Hope had disappeared to. Jade obviously used her vamp speed to send Hope as far away from her as possible.

“Shit! Not this again!” Josie rubbed her forehead in worry.

=====

Jade slammed the wolf hard against a huge tree. The wolf let out a whimper and Jade drew a satisfied grin, flashing her fangs at the wolf. “Down! Doggie!” Jade spat.

But it was not her fangs that got the better of it. The wolf growled loudly this time and open its jaws so wide Jade could find no way to avoid when it clamped down hard on the vampire’s shoulder. Jade let out a sharp cry at the deadly bite. In return, the ripper grabbed one ear of the white wolf while the other hand held the lower jaw of the wolf.

“ARRRGGGHHH!” Shouting like a warrior, Jade used whatever strength left in her and twisted as hard as possible.

When she heard a crack, Jade finally let go and dropped to the ground, along with the wolf. She could feel the venomous werewolf bite on her shoulder taking effect almost immediately.

“JADE!!” Josie finally appeared and ran to the badly injured vampire. The bite on the shoulder looked serious but the vampire was still slightly conscious. Jade smiled weakly at the sight of Josie. The siphon witch was not sure if Jade would survive such a bite but thankfully she knew she had the cure. “You’ll be fine, ok. Hope’s blood can cure you.”

“You’re safe now, Joz…” Jade replied softly, her eyes fluttering weakly. “I killed it.”

“What did you say?” Josie quickly turn around to see the wolf form lying motionless. She thought wolf Hope was just unconscious but now she realized there was no breathing. “NO NO NO!!!”

Josie pulled the wolf’s body in a tight hug, crying loudly. “HOPE!! NO!!”

Jade frowned at Josie’s reaction in confusion. Then the realization set in and Jade asked. “That’s…… Hope?”

Josie did not reply as she sobbed continuously at the loss of her wolf. Her one and only wolf.

But Jade did not need Josie to answer her question. She got her answer when the wolf Josie was hugging had magically transformed into that familiar human form with auburn hair. Naked Hope was lying in Josie’s arms now.

Josie released Hope slightly as she observed wide-eyed at the quiet transformation of wolf Hope to human Hope. There was no cracking of bones, just immediate transfiguration. It seemed like the curse was lifted.

“Is…is she alive?” Jade asked.

Josie shook her head but she was not as devastated as before. “Not yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated earlier than I expected :)


	13. Chapter 13

“Jade.. are you awake?”

Jade weakly opened her eyes to see Josie approaching her with a tube of blood. “Drink this.” Josie advised as she gently lifted Jade’s head and tilted the tube for Jade to drink the blood. Jade took the blood willingly. Within minutes, Jade could feel herself healing from the werewolf bite. It was ironic how she was healing from the blood of the wolf who almost killed her.

With her energy slowly regaining, Jade wondered aloud to Josie. “You could have let me die. I killed her.”

“You had no idea it was her, Jade. You were just trying to save me.” Josie added. “And Hope will live. She has her vamp blood.”

“But I still killed her. I killed Hope, with my bare hands.” Jade buried her head in her hands, her voice still full of regret.

“It’s okay….” Josie tried to calm the vampire down. “You actually broke the curse on Hope.”

“Curse?”

“The mark on Hope’s head that was branded by the Baykok’s club? It was a curse. Curse on any supernatural that has an alter ego, or another form. The curse is activated once the supernatural transforms into their other form and keeps that form permanently. The only way to break the curse is death.” Josie explained.

“If you all knew Hope has vamp blood to rise from the dead, why didn’t you all just break the curse by killing her?” Jade asked.

“Because we didn’t want to do it without Hope’s consent. It’s the last resort.” Josie shook her head. 

“But I guess I did it without her consent.” Jade acknowledged guiltily.

“Like I said, you didn’t know.” Josie reached out to stroke Jade’s arm in comfort.

“I’m sorry.” Jade apologized and when Josie leaned in to hug her, the vampire broke down in tears. “This is why you can’t be with me. I just had to fucked things up!”

“Jade…listen.” Josie found herself tearing up as well. She held the blond vampire’s face and admitted. “If anything, I fucked up first.”

====

“I left the blood bag on the bedside table.” Freya informed as she tapped on Josie’s shoulder. “When she wakes up, you can give her that.”

Josie nodded as she stared at Hope’s now dressed body on her bed. Freya had put on a pair of Mikaelson crested PJs on her niece who should be waking up as a full tribrid in a few hours.

“How’s Jade?” Freya asked in concern.

“She’s fully healed. Valerie is coming over to pick her up in a while.” Josie reported.

“And you? All good?” Freya checked.

“Yeah..” Josie nodded with a dull smile.

“You sure? You looked like you just had a…. bad break-up?” Freya asked.

“It wasn’t bad. It was an amicable break-up but that doesn’t mean I feel any better.” Josie shook her head sadly. She hated break-ups. All of it. From Penelope to Landon to Jade, even when the break-up with Jade was the least painful since they had that time apart phase and knew what could come next. She still shed tears.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Do you want to rest? I can watch over Hope.” Freya offered.

“No. It’s okay. I’ll watch over Hope. You rest.” Josie insisted.

=====

Hope woke up to a familiar scent. It was Josie. Lying next to her on her bed. This seemed familiar too. Them in the same bed. The last time that happened they shared their first kiss, initiated by Dark Josie. This time, Hope knew to not think of that - kissing Josie. No, she would not kiss the girl. They were supposed to take things slow, right?

But Hope felt the need. The hunger. Josie was sleeping soundly, yet Hope could hear the brunette’s calm heartbeat clearly. Josie had her back facing Hope and Hope not only wanted to smell her hair, she could not help but stare at the brunette’s exposed neck. So tender, so smooth and….. delicious.

Then the tribrid found herself closing in. Her fingertips found Josie’s nape, sweeping away more brown hair. Leaning in more, she started sniffing that smooth nape. She would not hurt Josie. Hope told herself. Sweet Josie. But her lips brushed lightly on Josie’s nape.

A soft whimper released out of Josie mouth. And she sounded like she liked it so Hope was more than happy to give more. This time, she pressed her lips harder on her favorite neck, her tongue tasting a little bit of sweat. Her hand had subconsciously moved to the front of Josie’s abdomen to pull the brunette closer for a fitting spoon.

She had to be dreaming. Josie told herself. Hope was giving her these sultry kisses on her neck now. It felt so good she wanted more. And she might have started moaning at the sensation which probably led to Hope responding with kissing harder on her neck. Possibly giving Josie a love-bite at the slight pain the siphon was feeling now. Josie had had hickeys before, from Penelope mostly. Jade was more careful after that one time when she had accidentally bit her. But Hope now? Yeah, dream Hope was kind of like an in-between? Josie felt a slight prick of pain and then all she felt was a dizzy sensation…in a good way. Or a horny way. How was she seduced by this pain, like a sensual suction on her neck? Hold on. Was this really a dream? Wasn’t Hope supposed to wake up in transition by now? The realization hit Josie and suddenly she could smell blood now. Her own blood. Josie opened her eyes now.

“Hope!” She called out. She could still feel the tribrid’s mouth on her neck. When Hope did not let go, Josie quickly pulled away and turned to face the tribrid.

Hope realized what she had done when Josie quickly covering her neck with her hand. “Jo…I’m…I’m sorry. I …I had no idea.”

“It’s… it’s ok. You’re in transition now. You needed blood anyway.” Josie explained.

“But…not like this!” Hope said regretfully. “I never wanted to hurt you like this.”

“I’m gonna be fine. A simple healing spell will do.” Josie assured the tribrid.

“Jo, how did I turn? How?!” Hope recalled why she felt so hungry looking at Josie’s neck now. It was another type of hunger.

“Hope, you had a fight with…..Jade. You probably don’t remember much cause you were in wolf form… and..” Josie trailed off.

“All I know was I stopped by a forest to shift when I was on the way back to Mystic Falls.” Hope shook her head trying to recall more but her wolf form memories were mostly very vague. She remembered seeing familiar faces, mostly Josie and that was all.

Josie then turned to the bedside table to take the blood bag. “Look, here’s a blood bag. Drink this…for transition.”

“I..I’m not really hungry now.” Hope admitted when Josie handed her the blood bag.

“Really?” Josie wondered aloud. “Did you drink that much from me?”

“I’m not sure.” Hope shook her head. “But I’m kinda full. Jo, let me see your neck. I hope I didn’t bite too deep.”

Josie was a little wary. The last time when Jade bit her, Jade was so afraid to see Josie’s bitten neck as she did not want to get tempted to bite her again. Then again, Jade was a ripper. Hope was not. And Josie did not feel much pain when Hope bit her. The siphon decided to trust Hope and slowly let her hand down from her neck.

Hope could see two small teeth bites with crimson of blood still slightly fresh. It was not deep but it was still an obvious vamp bite.

“Shit.” The tribrid cursed herself. “I’m sorry.” 

“Is it deep?” Josie asked.

Hope shook her head. “No, but the bite mark is obvious and still fresh.”

Just then, Hope heard incoming footsteps in a distance now that her hearing senses were stronger. “I think my aunt is coming.”

“Ok, I’ll cast the healing spell.” Josie nodded. They definitely should not let Freya know Hope had drank from Josie.

“No! The healing spell is too slow. It won’t heal by the time my aunt gets here.” Hope then bit her own wrist and offered her blood to Josie. “Drink my blood. It’s faster.”

Josie was a little unsure but nodded, trusting Hope again as she took Hope’s wrist and tasted the tribrid’s blood for the 2nd time in her life. Weirdly, the blood tasted better than the first time she took from a tube when she was suffering from malivore’s mud bullet wound. Maybe because it was fresh blood now.

Hope quickly pulled her wrist away when she noted that Josie’s bite wound on the neck had fully healed and her aunt’s footsteps were way closer now.

There was a polite knock on the door before the door swung open.

“Hey there.” Freya greeted when she saw Josie and Hope looking particularly bright and smiley at her.

“Hey..” both girls greeted back.

“Welcome back, kiddo.” Freya opened her arms as she moved to the bed to hug her resurrected niece. “I assumed you drank more than enough from the blood bag?”

Hope who had hidden the full blood bag under her pillow nodded, lying without speaking.

Her aunt then looked tenderly at her. “I’m sorry this happened to you.”

“But the good news is the curse’s finally broken!” Josie announced, nodding.

“What curse?” Hope asked.

“That mark on your head, was a curse courtesy of the Baykok. To keep you in your alternate form permanently after you shift.” Freya informed. “The only way to end it was death.”

“But we didn’t wanna kill you, Hope.” Josie added. “We had been trying to find loopholes to end the curse in other ways. It just so happened that Jade thought you were attacking me and got into a fight with you. She was bitten badly by you and so she killed you, not knowing it was you in that wolf form. She really didn’t mean it.”

“I bit her? My werewolf bite?” Hope asked.

“Don’t worry. We gave her your blood to cure herself. She’s back with her mother now. Alive and well.” Freya reported.

Hope did not respond. Yes, she did not expect to turn full tribrid yet but she did think about it as a way just to end Malivore mostly. Jade did her that favor unknowingly. But it wasn’t so much that she was upset she was killed and turned without her permission, she was upset she had ferociously attacked Jade and forced the vampire into killing her.

====

After throwing their bags into the car boot, Hope and Josie walked over to say their goodbyes to Freya, Keelin and little Nik, who was sitting in the arms of his werewolf mommy.

“Be good, alright?” Freya hugged her niece.

“Good as in?” Hope frowned at her aunt, unsure what she actually meant.

“As in don’t eat and kill anyone.” Freya replied.

Hope rolled her eyes which Freya totally ignored and went on to give Josie a long appreciative hug. “You did good with Hope these two weeks. I can’t thank you enough.” She then whispered into the young brunette’s ear. “Now that she’s able to talk, don’t be shy to tell her what you had been telling her in her wolf form.”

Josie blushed a bright red.

“Tell me what?” Hope’s curiosity took over as soon as she overheard Freya’s whisper to Josie. She turned to her Freya when she released her hug from Keelin and her little cousin.

“Showing off your vamp hearing already?” Freya raise a brow at her niece.

“You were quite a cuddly wolf to Josie, you know.” Keelin teased Hope with a shoulder bump and then complained. “I know I was never anywhere near cuddly with my wife in my wolf form. She hates my wolf.”

“I do not.” Freya disagreed. “Your wolf hates me.”

“My wolf would die for you, Freya Mikaelson!” Keelin rebuked with an animated growl.

That earned Keelin a chuckle and kiss from her wife who also added a kiss on her son’s forehead.

Josie and Hope took in the happy family moment for a bit before both girls exchanged a sheepish glance. As if reading each other’s mind that they should leave the family to their happiness and bliss, they both turned to the car as Hope suggested “Let me drive, Jo.” 

“You’re driving?” Freya asked.

“Yes, Aunt Freya. I’m not a four-legged animal now.” Hope reminded. “I can drive.”

When Josie flipped the keys over to Hope, the tribrid added “Besides, after weeks of running, I think I deserve to operate a moving vehicle.”

====

Hope drove fast but at least safely for a couple of hours. The girls did not talk much at first. It seemed like they were too afraid to bring up what had happened between them when Hope was in transition. Hope was not proud that she had fed on Josie and Josie was not proud that she also fed on Hope to heal herself. It was something they were definitely not proud to share with Freya too, or anyone else.

But Hope did want to know something though. Something she overheard Freya saying to Josie.

“What did you talk to my wolf about?” Hope had to ask eventually.

“Gosh! It’s embarrassing, Hope.” Josie covered her face in her hands.

“C’mon, I wanna know.” Hope insisted. “I promise I won’t laugh.”

“Trust me. You don’t wanna know.” Josie shook her head and then muttered embarrassingly. “You’ll kill me if you knew.”

“Did you speak dog to me?” Hope guessed out loud.

“It was unintentional! You were such a good wolf and only listened to me so it felt like I could communicate with you. You know, in simpler terms?” Josie explained quickly.

Hope shook her head in response, half laughing at Josie and half laughing at herself for thinking Josie possibly did some kind of drunk confession to her wolf.

“I did tell you how much I miss you…hoping that you’d know how much I meant it and miraculously shift back.” Josie added softly. “It didn’t work obviously but at least I got some wet licks on my face and it felt like you understood me.”

Hope blushed in embarrassment that her wolf form was more forthcoming than her human form when it came to Josie Saltzman. Licking Josie?! Bad wolfie! Not that her vamp side was any good too for biting Josie! She was brutal. And she was supposed to take things slow with Josie.

“I’m sorry…” Hope apologized. “About my wolf and my vamp. And their uncouth behavior.”

“No, it’s not! It’s okay!” Josie shook her head immediately and blurted. “I like it.”

“Ermm.. the wolf or the vamp’s behavior?” Hope wondered aloud.

“The wolf….” Josie admitted. “…and maybe the vamp too.”

“But I bit you!” Hope reminded.

“You needed blood. And it didn’t hurt. Really!” Josie stopped herself from admitted she was slightly turned on by it too.

“It’s still not right. I shouldn’t have done it. I won’t do that again.” Hope assured sincerely.

“Okay..” Josie decided to leave it as it was.

The girls then stopped over at a rest stop where they had lunch at a diner. Hope obviously was hungrier for blood so Josie had handed her a backpack of a few blood bags and Hope decided to drink the blood in a less public place, such as the restroom. After Josie had finished her vegan burger meal, Hope quickly excused herself and headed to the restroom.

When Hope got back to join Josie, the girls left the diner toward their car. Josie offered to drive but Hope still insisted on driving.

“You need a break, Hope. You drove for almost 3 hours already.” Josie advised.

“I’m not even tired. It’s fine. I missed driving.” Hope refused to hand the keys over and took the driver’s seat again.

Josie gave in, wondering if Hope’s full tribrid powers was giving her all this new energy.

She was wrong. After about an hour of driving, Hope looked somewhat tired and pale. Josie would talk and Hope would respond with short sentences or kept her eyes dead on the road. Josie sensed that something was not right and reached out to touch Hope’s shoulder in concern. “Are you alright?”

But Hope flinched and jerked away Josie’s touch. “I’m fine! You need to keep away from me.”

“Hope!” Josie was surprised at the tribrid’s sudden change of behavior.

“I’m sorry, Jo. But you really need to not touch me now.” Hope pursed her lip, her blood shot eyes still on the road.

It then dawned on Josie. “You didn’t drink the blood, did you?”

“I..I did! But I threw up in the end.” Hope admitted with frustration. “It tasted so awful I don’t know why!”

“It was human blood, Hope! Keelin got it from her hospital. It’s not even animal blood. How is it awful?” Josie did not understand.

And Hope did not understand too. “I know what blood it was but it was no use! It’s like….like I’m only hungry for one kind of blood.”

Josie then realized it. That for the past hour or so, Hope had hardly looked at her. Her eyes were mostly on the road. She had been restraining her hunger for the siphon’s blood.

“Hope… you need to drink my blood, ok.” Josie offered.

But the tribrid shook her head stubbornly. “No. I said I won’t drink from you again.”

“You’ll desiccate yourself at this rate, Hope!” Josie noticed the tribrid looking paler.

When Hope still refused to listen, Josie demanded with her hand stretched in front of Hope, wrist facing up. “Stop the car and drink from me now!”

“Jo, please! I’m not gonna do this. I’m not gonna hurt you!” Hope pushed the hand away.

Josie then casted a freezing spell, stopping all of Hope’s movement. The siphon quickly held the steering wheel while her foot nudged Hope’s foot away from the accelerator and slowed the car down and stopped at the side of the secluded road.

“Jo. That was rude.” Hope muttered with limited movement of her lips.

Josie then moved over, straddling Hope now. The brunette flipped her hair to the side, exposing more of her tender neck and then casted the unfreeze spell.

“Now drink!” Josie offered and she did not have to ask a third time because Hope could not hold in her impulses this time with Josie this close to her now. The tribrid pulled Josie in by the waist and bit down on her neck to quench that dreadful hunger.

Once again, all Josie felt was one sharp, fast pain and then the rest was just a giddy sensation of want and giving. Josie’s hand was raked in Hope’s auburn flocks as she felt Hope’s hands held firm on her hips.

Less than 3 minutes, Hope was full and had released Josie.

“That was fast?” Josie touched her light bite wound.

“I’m full. Your blood’s weirdly tasty yet filling for me.” Hope admitted as she wiped her mouth of any leftover blood with the back of her palm and asked the siphon in concern. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m good.” Josie reported as she moved away, muttering a healing spell and got back to the passenger seat.

Hope felt a little disappointed at the loss of Josie’s closeness but she hated herself more for taking the girl’s blood as food again.

“This is not a good long-term solution, Jo.” Hope shook her head as she started the car again. “I can’t always feed on you.”

“Well, we’ll figure it out. But for now, just look for me when you need to feed, ok?” Josie suggested.

“I would ask Aunt Freya for help but…” Hope sighed, rubbing her forehead. “It’s not something I am proud of. She’ll be really upset with me for feeding on you in the first place.”

“Hope, we don’t have to tell anyone, ok? I’ll find out what’s wrong. I promise.” Josie was determined to find out what could have caused Hope’s profound taste in blood.

“Perhaps I should try harder to drink other blood. I'll work on drinking animal blood in the school later.” Hope told Josie her plan when they were reaching the school.

Hours later that night after dinner with the Saltzmans, Hope threw up all that animal blood she had force-fed herself from the school’s supply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I don't know why i'm always making Hope suffer.


	14. Chapter 14

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Hope looked at her mirror self in her bathroom after throwing up her dinner. How was she only able to drink one kind of blood? Not any human blood but Josie Saltzman’s blood specifically.

She walked over to her bookshelf and drew out a book her Aunt Rebekah had gifted her on her 16th birthday. Hope remembered her aunt telling her that it was unfair she had never given Hope a book written by Rebekah Mikaelson while Freya had given Hope at least a dozen of her own written grimoires. 

The book was not a grimoire of course but it was a journal of sorts, not all of Rebekah’s very personal entries but some of her life experiences she had written to share with her dearest niece. Instead of “Dear Diary”, it was “Dear Hope”. When Hope first read the book, she found that Rebekah had started writing her entries as early as the time Hope was just a baby and Rebekah had played full-time care-giver to her for several months. Most of her entries are what Rebekah felt were lessons in life that she wanted her niece to remember and learn from them. Several entries often ended with a “moral of the story” and funnily enough, most often they were not very ‘moral’. When Hope received the book two years ago, she remembered she finished reading the book in one night. The reason why Hope was browsing the book now was because she recalled briefly an entry her aunt wrote about her addiction to a particular person’s blood once in her life. As Hope browsed the book, she finally found the entry.

_“Dear Hope,_

_I would like to share with you a rather sad story. I’m not sure if we should even call it a love story but I'll let you decide as you read on._

_There was once I had a deep crush on a boy. A human boy. It was during my early vampire days. VERY EARLY. Don’t be mistaken, he was not my first human victim. I had killed several and drank human blood by the time I met him. When we first became vampires, my brothers and I killed and drank human blood without any self-control. But when I met this boy, I started to learn self-control really well. Let’s be real, I honestly wanted to bite his neck at first sight but he did something really stupid and brave that I couldn’t bring myself to eat him._

_His name was Jamie._

_I remember I was playing around with Niklaus that time in the woods. Fighting. With our new-found vampire powers then, we always brawled with each other. Running around and throwing punches at each other for fun. Your father was annoyingly relentless when we sparred. He would hold me high in a chokehold with one hand while I kicked and punched the air._

_Then came dumb human Jamie who thought Nik was hurting me and he basically charged at my brother. Of course, the teenage boy was no match for Nik who could easily snap his neck in retaliation. So as soon as Nik was slammed against a tree, he held the boy effortlessly in a similar chokehold he just did so with me. On impulse, I sped over and snapped my brother’s neck before he could harm Jamie. A romantic heroic act you might see since I saved the boy’s life. Well, not to Jamie. The boy freaked out! And then he ran as far as he could from me._

_From that day on, I would think about Jamie all the time. Of what it would be like if we were friends or more? I wanted to get to know him but knew he would not want to be anywhere near a murderous freak like me. I found that he lived in a farmhouse not too far away. I would watch him work from afar. I knew of his name when I heard his mother call out to him. He was probably the only human with a delicious neck that I wanted to eat so badly but one where I refrained so hard from doing so. I was just contented watching him and I soon realized I was crushing hard on him. So much so I found that I would do anything to protect him. I would tell my brothers that Jamie was saved meat for me. Yes, I called dibs on him(like what you teenagers like to say these days) so my siblings wouldn’t touch a hair on him. He was mine._

_Of course, after some time, my family started to hunger for more human blood and wondered why I still had not eaten my claimed meat yet. I gave all kinds of excuses until I could not find any anymore. One night, my starved family decided to raid and feed on the humans in that farmhouse. Obviously, I did not have a choice but to feed on Jamie eventually. Taunted by Kol and Nik who wanted to see me finally feeding on my saved meat, they watched me grabbed Jamie and bit into his neck. I had never felt such conflicting mix of satisfaction and remorse at the same time from a feed. Jamie’s blood was so tasty I felt full really fast. And soon it became addictive. So addictive I had to compel him to let me feed from him everyday. And everyday I hated myself more. I asked myself why was I only addicted to his blood and not others? I couldn’t find the answer. But guilt was filling inside of me more and more each day that I finally suggested to my brothers that we should move away to some place else already. I had to get away so I could get over Jamie and this heart-breaking new addiction. I did not want to feed on a boy I actually liked. I only wanted to be friends with him and possibly date him! Good thing my brothers agreed with the move._

_The next few weeks were like rehabilitation for me. It was tortuous. I was vomiting the blood I drank from other humans, still somehow addicted to Jamie’s blood. Finally, after a couple of months, I finally got over the addiction. Like what they always say to alcoholics? I was 60 days sober from Jamie’s blood._

_Years later I found out from Kol, or rather Davina that if a vampire was addicted to one particular person’s blood, it was most likely because the vampire felt unconditional love for that person. You see, us vampires fall in love like everyone else but to feel unconditional love for someone is rather rare. Your father’s most obvious unconditional love was you. Only you, Hope. Caroline and Camille don’t even come close. I may be his favorite sister(don’t tell Freya) but he still killed me a number of times so I don’t count as his unconditional love._

_Jamie was probably my first unconditional love because I was contented loving him from afar without seeking the need for him to love me back. I never had that kind of blood addiction anymore since then._

_Ok, so, the moral of the story is…. Never feed from someone you love. Especially someone you love unconditionally. Blood addiction is no joke, my dear niece. Ask the drug addicts and alcoholics. They know._

“Thanks, Auntie Bex.” Hope sighed after reading that entry, knowing there was no cure but rehabilitation. Did she have to avoid Josie like Rebekah did with Jamie? Avoid Josie AGAIN?! Nooooo…

Hope felt the sad yearning for Josie again. And it was more than lovelorn pining because there was blood hunger as well. Not good.

=====

Avoiding Josie was not as easy as it was before. Before there was Jade around Josie. But now?

Hope was walking into class mindlessly when she bumped into Josie one day.

“Sorry.” Hope apologized and quickly brushed past Josie to her seat at the back of the class.

Before Josie headed to her seat, she approached Hope and whispered “Meet me in the gym after class. I’m serious, Hope. We need to talk.”

Hope sighed but nodded in response. She knew Josie knew she had been avoiding her. She knew she had to talk to Josie eventually. She could not always do this to Josie, or to herself again. She also hated how hungry she was because she had not fed on blood all day. She fed herself some pork chops today and it filled some of her appetite but mostly for her wolf side.

When she resignedly walked into the basketball gym, she found Josie already there, looking delicious. Hope hated feeling that way about Josie. The brunette was walking towards her now.

“Jo, please! You know the reason why I can’t be near you. I don’t wanna feed…” Hope told the siphon but the taller girl held a tumbler out, lightly pressing it against Hope’s chest.

“I know you don’t wanna feed from me but from the looks of your pale face, you probably hadn’t taken any blood all day.” Josie observed. “Drink this. I drew my blood and filled it in this. So, you don’t have to feel like you’re sucking it off my neck.”

Hope held the tumbler to her chest, naturally smelling Josie’s tempting blood from the covered bottle. “Ermm.. Thank you.”

“Drink it.” Josie encouraged with a bob of her head.

Hope nodded obediently and opened the cover, drinking the ever-tasty blood. She took a short gulp and Josie could see color coming back onto Hope’s skin. Hope noted that there was still enough blood for at least dinner and supper later.

“I-I think I’m addicted to your blood…” Hope admitted sadly.

“I don’t think it’s that serious, Hope.” Josie said as she held Hope’s hand and led them both to sit on the floor.

“It is, Jo. I threw up every other blood again.”

“Perhaps it’s because my blood was your transitioning blood?” Josie suggested. “I’m sure slowly you will grow used to other blood.”

“I read that the blood addiction is because of….” Hope reconsidered her words carefully. “..my strong feelings for you.”

Josie gulped. Hope could not tell if it was a positive or negative reaction but Josie nodded. “You know how I feel about you too.”

“It’s….not that simple. The more I feel for you, the more I’m addicted to your blood.” Hope shook her head. “I’m not…really healthy for you.”

“That’s not true. Where did you read about this…addiction?” Josie squeezed the tribrid’s hand.

“My aunt Rebekah’s book of confessions. She wrote about a similar situation she once faced in her early vamp days. The only treatment is rehab. Like….” Hope suddenly recalled. “Didn’t Jade go through a rehab programme to control her ripper side?”

“Yeah…” Josie then thought aloud. “It worked for Jade. But the programme is specifically for rippers, and you’re not a ripper.”

“Trust me, I really don’t want to be in that programme. I’m not going to let your dad find out I’m addicted to your blood.” Hope admitted.

“Right. We can work out something. Perhaps a self-rehab programme for you.” Josie nodded in agreement. She was also so not going to let her dad find out she has been feeding Hope’s new blood lust. She also remembered to add. “You need a rehab that doesn’t require you to stay away from me as well.”

“Jo…”

“Look! Like I said, it doesn’t hurt when you bite me but you need to know that it would hurt me if you stay away from me again, Hope.” Josie looked sincerely into those ocean blue eyes as she asked of the tribrid. “Promise me, you will get through this… WITH ME.”

Hope drew a light smile. “I probably need a lot of distraction to get through this WITH YOU..”

“Maybe I should wear a neck brace then.” Josie joked.

Hope chuckled. “It’ll probably stop me from wanting to neck you but I doubt it will stop me from kis-” The tribrid stopped herself, her cheeks already blushing.

But Josie caught it, raising her hands and gently cupping Hope’s face. “You can kiss me all you want, Hope.”

“I-I can?” Hope double-checked. She did not want Josie to think she was rushing things between them.

“Hope, I know we said we could take it slow but it has been weeks. I have waited long enough. The kiss I gave you in the mill don’t count since you didn’t kiss me back. And the ones with my dark self was mostly her shameless doing, not exactly all me.” Josie then thumbed the tribrid’s chin. “All those weeks of bonding with you in your wolf form and me trying my best to find a way to get you back in human form. I think by now you should know how much you mean to me.” And then taking a deep breath, Josie let out a plead. “So, please. Kiss me already!”

Hope tilted her head, sighing in relief at this moment she had been waiting for so long. She leaned in to press her lips against those sweet pouting lips. Josie parted her lips, invitingly. The tips of their tongues made contact and then slightly probing more. Feeling the electrifying connection that seemed to pull their souls together, they were salvaging their truest kiss - one that finally celebrated their mutual need for each other.

==== 

To most addicts, rehab sucked.

To Hope, rehab did not suck that badly. Especially when she had Josie Saltzman as her rehab therapist. Josie was a strict rehab therapist. In the first week, she started Hope on a minimal Jo-blood diet. Yes, the blood has a type name now. She would give Hope her daily breakfast milk which actually looked like strawberry milk because there was a hint of Jo-blood in it. What Hope had not realized was, as the 2nd week progressed, the milk on some days looked less pink. Which meant that Josie had reduced her Jo-blood dosage as the days went by. Josie did the same with Hope’s lunch and dinner but instead of milk, Josie had her blood mixed with the animal blood bags. The purpose was to get Hope used to animal blood gradually. Similarly, Josie was reducing the Jo-blood dosage in the animal blood bags as days went by.

Hope also found another way to control her hunger for her favorite blood. She would shift when the temptation grew too strong. That temptation always happened when Hope made out with Josie. And Josie was never going to wear a protective neck brace to stop Hope from necking her. It was an ugly fashion accessory to Josie and Hope could not agree more. When Hope shifted, she would either hunt for animal meat in the woods or feed on the raw meats Josie had provided from the kitchen. Eating these raw meats inevitably fed her wolf side fully and by the time she shifted back in human form, she was not as hungry for blood anymore. Hope reckoned it could be the raw blood that came with the raw meat that satisfied both her wolf and vamp side’s hunger. She just had to eat in wolf form when she was super hungry and she would get through her rehab a little better.

By the third week, everyone in school seemed to know that Hope and Josie were dating. It came as no surprise to one Lizzie Saltzman who did not complain as long as she was the first to know. Josie told her sister the dating news as soon as Hope blurted out the words “Aww, my girlfriend brought me breakfast again?!” a couple of days after they kissed in the gym.

The toughest yet most enjoyable thing was that Josie would spend half the week snuggled in Hope’s arms overnight in the tribrid’s room. Lizzie did not mind that her sister was spending 3 or 4 nights in the tribrid’s room every week. The blond siphon had started dating MG recently and was happy to spend some private time with the new boyfriend in her room. So, the twins had some sort of a pact – To keep it low and not tell their father any of these occasional new room arrangements.

Of course, when Josie spent the night in Hope’s room, they would make out in bed but the two would stop themselves from going any further, as if they were embracing some kind of unspoken celibacy. They were both past the age of 17 so sex surely crossed their minds. But both girls were agreeable to save it until Hope had fully recovered from her Jo-blood addiction.

Basically, Hope was happy. Really happy for one going through rehab. She had not been happy in a long time. She was happy in her time with Landon but this was a different kind of happy. Perhaps because she went through more heart ache, longing and bonding time with Josie before finally dating the girl, she was feeling a little high in happiness. Like a dream come true. But sometimes a little sadness and guilt would creep in whenever Hope looked at the empty bed next to her in her room. She would wonder when her room-mate would decide to come back. After all that happened, she wondered if Jade would ever come back. There was too much drama that happened between them, even when they held no grudge or hate over each other.

Just then Hope heard a quick knock and her room door swung open, disrupting her thoughts about Jade. The tribrid smiled at the sight of her pretty girlfriend in her PJs already. Josie walked in with a smirk and her hands behind her, as if she was hiding something.

“Are you bringing me supper?” Hope guessed aloud, raising a brow.

“No! Are you hungry again?” Josie widened her eyes at Hope. Her girlfriend could have insatiable appetite.

Hope quickly shook her head. “No, I mean, you always bring me food.”

“Gosh, I think I spoil you too much with food.” Josie shook her head as she walked closer. “Even before we dated.”

“Not really. I wouldn’t call diet food for the past weeks as some spoiled food for me.” Hope disagreed. She surely did not feel spoiled by rehab food with little Jo-blood.

“Right!” Josie nodded as she held out what she had been hiding behind her and added proudly. “For getting through that diet, I’m proud to announce to you, Hope Mikaelson. You are 28 days ‘sober’. Not a drip of Jo-blood for 28 full days!”

Hope reached out to receive a piece of hard paper from the brunette. It was a Josie-made certificate certifying her rehab achievement. Hope got to give Josie credit for her digital design skills in making the certificate look quite authentic. Josie even signed on it as the certifier – Josie Saltzman, Therapist.

Looking at the date again, Hope realized she had no idea she had been Jo-blood free for that many days!

“You mean the blood I had been drinking was all fully animal blood for the past 28 days?” Hope checked again.

“Yup, and the milk was purely strawberry milk. I stopped the Jo-blood dosage a long time ago.” Josie added as she sat down next to Hope on her bed.

“This is great! It worked!” Hope exclaimed. Then cupping Josie’s face, the tribrid started showering kisses all over her girlfriend’s face.

Josie squeezed her eyes as she took in the kisses on her face and then let out a chuckle. “Hope!! Stop! You’re acting like Hopey!” 

“Hopey?” Hope pulled away.

“My pet name for wolf Hope.” Josie shrugged innocently.

“That’s an embarrassing pet name and I’m not your pet, Jo.” Hope frowned.

“Pet name as in how I call you fondly. And I’m really fond of wolf Hope, ok? By the way, Hopey loves licking my face.” Josie recalled.

“There’s a difference. I wasn’t licking your face.” Hope then leaned in to emphasized. “This..” the tribrid kissed the bottom of Josie’s jawline and then dipped lower to Josie’s collarbone where she teased with her tongue and then swept up back to Josie’s jawline. “..is a lick.”

Josie responded by grabbing Hope’s face and crushing her lips onto Hope’s. The auburn-haired girl was turning her on with just one lick on her neck and that was it for Josie. She was all over the shorter girl. Kissing, roaming hands, grinding. Hope let out a moan and more dry humping ensued. The tribrid was loving every minute of it. After all, she was finally ‘sober’, so, they could finally move on to the next step, right? They had been dating for some two months already. Hope continued planting kisses on Josie’s neck. She was doing so well. Kissing, sucking but not biting Josie’s neck with her fangs. She could mark Josie full of love-bites without actually drawing blood.

Then all of a sudden, Josie stopped her movements and Hope wondered if she did anything wrong. But this was not the first time she stopped them in the middle of an intense make-out session.

“Not again..” Hope groaned. “Babe, I’m not gonna bite you. I swear I felt no hunger!”

“It’s not that..” Josie smiled sheepishly as she looked at the girl lying under her. “I was thinking we should save it and do it on your special day. Your birthday’s in 2 weeks, Hope.”

“It is?” Hope had once again forgotten about her birthday. Nothing new there. She never really liked celebrating her birthdays ever since her parents died.

Josie nodded. “And I’m gonna make it REALLY special for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to update more frequently.... If only my job gets easier and I get more time to actually think and write. But I guess there's no such job. I'll try my best though. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Stay Safe!


	15. Chapter 15

The Saltzman twins were famous for planning grand birthday parties, particularly their own. So when Josie Saltzman decided to plan her girlfriend’s upcoming 19th birthday party, Hope knew Josie would go all out. But in all honesty, that was the least of what the tribrid wanted.

Pulling Josie aside after potions class, Hope decided to warn Josie ahead.

“Jo, I’m not looking for a grand party. You know me. I’m not a fan of those.” Hope informed.

“Why would you think I’ll do that?” Josie asked.

“You and Lizzie went shopping at that thrift store! You won’t go there unless you both plan on putting up lots of decoration and all.” Hope noted aloud.

“Trust me, Hope. We will never go to the thrift store to buy decorations especially for birthday parties. Lizzie thinks it’s a disgrace if we bought any decorations from a thrift store. We only headed there to buy some stuff for one of Lizzie’s project.” Josie revealed.

“Ok…but still. Please Jo. Don’t make anything fancy for my birthday. I can’t deal with that.” Hope reminded.

“Fine. I won’t.” Josie promised as she looped her arms around Hope’s waist.

“And don’t invite the whole school. I just want it small and intimate.” Hope warned again.

“I’m sure I can do intimate.” Josie teased as she pulled Hope closer.

“That’s not what I mean...” Hope chuckled as she nudged her nose at Josie’s.

====

Days passed and finally on the day of her birthday, Hope woke up to the sound of repeated hard knocks on her door. She groaned when she noticed the time on her desk clock reading 8am. Can’t she sleep a little longer? She wondered why her girlfriend would want to wake her up so early on a Saturday, not to mentioned on her own birthday. The tribrid dragged herself off her bed tiredly.

“Jo, it’s my birthday and I’ll sleep as long as I want to…” Hope ranted as she opened the door.

To her surprise, it was not Josie but two guys she recognized from Alaric’s maintenance staff.

“Apologies, Miss Mikaelson but we are here to clear your roommate’s stuff.” One of the men informed.

“Jade? But…” Hope had a series of questions in her head and threw them out. “Did Jade ask to transfer to another room? Is she back? Where is she?” 

“We are just here to remove her items and bring them to the headmaster’s office. The rest of your questions I believe you can get the answers from the headmaster himself.” The guy answered while proceeding into the room to move Jade’s things.

Hope was curious and wasted no time in storming Alaric’s office to ask.

“Dr Saltzman!” she opened the doors without knocking, startling a tired looking Alaric at his desk.

“Hope! You need to stop doing that!” He scolded. “Please! Learn to knock at least.”

“Sorry…” the tribrid apologized for that bad habit especially when she was impatient. Ignoring her manners again, she went into questioning mode quickly. “Why are they removing Jade’s stuff? Is she not coming back?”

Alaric sighed. “I got a call from Valerie that Jade decided not continue at the school. Said they’ll come back to collect the items soon and asked to have her stuff packed ready first.”

“Oh..” Hope could not help but feel a sting of guilt. Was Jade doing this because she could not face Josie and Hope? Hope did not think one should not have to give up her time in a good supernatural school just because she could not face her ex and her new girlfriend? “Did you at least try to convince Jade to stay?”

“I did. I spoke to the girl. Asked her why and she said that she wants to further her EMT course instead.” Alaric added. “I told her she could still do that while she continues her academic studies here but she was insistent her time in Salvatore was done.”

“Did she forget she’s a Salvatore heir now? She could even bring that EMT course here as a new curriculum if she wanted to!” Hope folded her arms. She knew as an Mikaelson heir, she would fight for something like this if her family ran a school.

“You and I both know the real reason, Hope. You know, there are some people who takes matters of the heart seriously and need more time to move on?” Alaric shrugged.

Hope did not need another person to remind her that again. She felt awful again and sulked. “Thanks.. I know that.”

“And some people deserve happiness too. They can’t always think of others and not themselves all the time.” Alaric cracked a smile at Hope in comfort.

A knock interrupted their conversation.

“Come in!” Alaric announced and the two maintenance guys brought in two boxes full of Jade’s stuff.

“Thanks, guys. Place them at the corner.” Alaric directed, pointing at an empty corner in his office.

The two men did as told and excused themselves out of the room almost immediately. 

“So, when is she coming back to collect these?” Hope asked.

“She didn’t give a date. Just said soon.”

Hope stared sadly at the boxes. Was all this worth it, Jade?

“By the way, Happy Birthday, kid!” Alaric remembered and wished his most trusted student. His arms opened for a birthday hug.

Hope did not expect her first birthday wisher to be Alaric. She had been expecting her first greeter to be Josie. She drew a grateful smile at her father figure headmaster and hugged him thankfully. “Thank you, Ric.”

“It’s Dr Saltzman.” Alaric reminded as he pulled away from her and walked behind his desk. “Did you forget that you’re dating my daughter now, and I should at least be greeted more respectfully?”

Hope rolled her eyes at him but she forgave Alaric when he drew out a nicely wrapped box from under his desk.

“I was told by your party planner to give you my present at the party tonight but…” Alaric shrugged. “I like to break the rules sometimes too.”

“Fine. I won’t tell Josie.” Hope grinned as she accepted the present. She then made a guess. “Please don’t tell me Josie bought and wrapped this on your behalf?”

Alaric slumped his head down in resignation but pointed out. “She only did the wrapping.”

“And you went all out to buy this?” Hope asked in mock surprise, holding the present to her chest.

“It’s actually something from my armory collection.” Alaric admitted. “I have been extremely busy lately I hardly have time to shop.”

“Busy?! I saw you going on dates with the Sheriff.” Hope pointed out with an accusing finger.

“Well, she keeps me busy too.” Alaric smiled sheepishly.

“Does she know?” Hope wondered aloud. “I mean about us? Supernaturals and this school?”

“Yeah. It had to come to that eventually. Besides, she needs to know why some strange things happen in Mystic Falls. So, yeah, I have been telling her bit by bit. Don’t worry she can be trusted.” Alaric revealed.

=====

Hope took out a red sleeveless knee-length dress from her closet and prepared to put it on. She had seen her mother wear this look on one of her birthdays and decided to go for just this look. Not too elegant but casual and chic. Just when she was done putting on this party dress, she heard a knock on her door. It had to be Josie this time. Her girlfriend had been avoiding her all day, telling her that she was still busy with her party preparations and that she would get Hope when everything was ready.

“Coming.” Hope announced as she skipped over to open the door.

Josie was a sight for sore eyes. Dressed in a nice yellow sundress and beaming at Hope with a bright smile.

“Happy Birthday, baby!” Josie announced and pulled Hope in for a chaste kiss.

“Finally.” Hope grumbled animatedly at not seeing her girlfriend for half a day. She realized she had gotten used to seeing Josie first thing every morning.

“You’re cute.” Josie side-hugged her girlfriend as she pulled her out of the room. “You look gorgeous in this red dress. I’m glad you didn’t let me pick a dress for you.”

“I have taste too, you know.” Hope boasted. “So, where’s the party? Don’t tell me it’s in the big gym.”

“Can you stop guessing the worst?” Josie shook her head as she led Hope outside the school. “It’s at the old mill.”

“That place is big too.” Hope pouted.

“I didn’t invite the whole school if that’s what you’re thinking.” Josie informed.

“I’m already happy if it’s just you, Jo.” Hope told the girl, squeezing her hand.

“Don’t you worry. We can have our alone time later tonight when the party’s over.” Josie assured.

Then after some time walking, Josie turned around and asked. “Are you sure you’re happy if it’s just me at the party?”

Hope nodded with a wide smile. “You’re my favorite person. The only one.”

“Not even your friends? Your Super Squad?” Josie asked.

Hope shook her head. “You’re my favorite Super Squad member.”

“You’re cheesy, Hope.” Josie chuckled and then asked again. “Not even your family?”

Hope took a pause, as she looked at Josie smiling at her, wondering to what extent her girlfriend had done for her birthday. Then Josie moved aside, showing Hope the view of the old mill.

The place was not over-decorated. It was filled with warm yellow lights. As the girls approached the interior, Hope could see a make-shift dance floor and several lounge chairs and couches. She also noticed a big projection sheet draped inside the mill this time. Hope guessed that Josie might have planned another video montage again. There was some chill music playing in the background and Hope liked the relaxed and light ambience so far. Then Hope saw her friends. Her super squad members appearing one by one from all corners and giving her birthday wishes and hugs. MJ, Kaleb, Jed, Rafael, Lizzie and even Landon made their appearances. Dr Saltzman who was standing in the corner, holding a beer in his hand just held it up with a smile as a form of greeting to Hope.

Josie kept her promise. Her party was small and intimate. But it would be better if her surviving family members was present too.

“Are you gonna show me a montage of my family?” Hope guessed aloud as she bobbed her head at the projection screen.

“I’m so predictable, am I?” Josie shrugged with a smile and then picking up the remote, she played the video on the screen.

First to appear was her Uncle Kol who was later joined by his wife Davina wishing her Happy Birthday. They apologized for not being able to make it because they were vacationing in the suburbs in Italy. They did send over their gift for their dear niece which might take a few days to arrive.

Hope smiled at her uncle and aunt on the screen. The couple who still looked like a pair of picture-perfect prom king and queen. Hope was patiently waiting for the rest of the family members’ greetings when Josie just switched off the video.

“That’s it?” Hope asked, looking at Josie.

“Oh. I just thought the rest would like to wish you in person?” Josie bobbed her head in the direction behind Hope.

Hope turned around and gasped at the sight of Freya, Keelin and little Nik. And gasped even louder at the sight of her Aunt Rebekah and Marcel.

“Happy birthday, kiddo!!” They greeted in unison as a teary Hope threw herself into their arms all at once.

=====

The birthday party was a blast and that was mostly because Hope had not been this happy in a long while. It did not need to be extravagant because the people that Hope ever cared about were all there. Hope spent the party just catching up with her friends and family. And also enjoying all the special day booze allowed that night.

“So…Josie eh?” Rebekah teased as she shoulder-nudged her niece after their fourth glass of wine.

“Josie’s great.” Hope blushed as she looked over at Josie chatting and laughing with the squad at the other end of the room.

“Freya told me all about her and when the girl called me to formerly invite me to this party as a surprise guest, I was thinking, how did Hope land such a romantic planner girlfriend? I was impressed considering all your past boyfriends were…” Rebekah paused to think of a word but settled for “forgettable chaps?” 

“She’s too romantic for her own good.” Hope added as she continued complimenting her girlfriend. “Being in love with her is great but to actually date her? A bonus.”

“You both look totally in love. I can see that. I still couldn’t believe you’re dating one of Caroline’s kids.” Rebekah remarked, shaking her head in wonder at that. Her precious niece with her old frenemy and her brother’s old crush’s daughter dating?

“Auntie Bex… Tonight’s gonna be my first time with Josie.. I mean with a girl.” Hope was definitely a confessional drunk by now. “Do you…? Ermm, maybe I should ask Auntie Freya instead.”

“What? You can talk to me about sex, Hope. Even lesbian sex!” Rebekah was a little offended that Freya was always the aunt Hope went to for advice. She was a cool aunt too.

“But you didn’t…”

“Oh I sure did! You think I haven’t done threesomes than involved another woman?” Rebekah revealed proudly.

Hope looked at her aunt wide-eyed after that revelation. Perhaps Hope was a little sobered up by now and her aunt was the pissed drunk one.

Rebekah then looped her arm around Hope’s neck and started whispering her sex advice to her niece. “It’s easier if the other girl has experience. You just let her lead. But if it’s both your first times, then I say, let your fingers do what you would do to yourself in a shower and…let your lips roam wherever they want to. Trust me, it will all come naturally.”

Hope gulped and stared at her aunt who was smirking at her with a raised brow.

“Hope?”

Hope jolted around to see that Josie had appeared. She wondered if Josie heard any of her aunt’s sex advice. But she doubted it since Josie did not have vamp ears. Josie smiled politely at Rebekah and asked shyly. “Hi, I’m sorry. Can I borrow Hope for a dance?”

“By all means, sweet Josie.” Rebekah replied with a wide smile and generous wave of her hand.

As Josie took Hope’s hand leading her to the dance floor, Hope turned back to see Rebekah sipping her wine with cheeky wink.

“Are you enjoying yourself so far, birthday girl?” Josie asked as she enveloped her arms around Hope’s waist, while the shorter girl looped her arms around the taller girl’s neck. They swayed lightly to the slow romantic number playing.

“I am. I love it.” Hope responded with a chaste kiss on Josie’s lips. “Thank you, Jo. For making this my happiest day.”

“I was so worried you’d hate it.” Josie admitted.

“Why would you think that? You invited the few people I care about and especially my family who actually flew down for this. You did brilliant! For even arranging and keeping all this from me.” Hope was really grateful for all that Josie had done.

“I’m sorry Kol and Davina couldn’t make it.” Josie then revealed. “I only managed to get hold of them yesterday but it was too late for them to fly over. They were in some obscure area that were hard to get through with phones. I finally asked Freya who managed to contact them by astral projection. They then filmed the video and quickly emailed over.”

“It’s already good enough. I’d say you scored a 10/10 for this party. You did small and intimate justice.” Hope was so proud of her girl.

“I wouldn’t judge on the intimate part yet.” Josie commented cheekily.

Hope laughed and then pulled themselves so close their foreheads were pressed together. “I can’t wait for part 2 of small and intimate tonight.”

“We could start right now if you want.” Josie suggested. It was already 10pm.

Hope gave that a thought. Freya and Keelin had left earlier to put Nik to bed already. Rebekah and Marcel were still hanging around but after all the travelling Hope was pretty sure they preferred an early night too. The family was supposed to meet up for breakfast at the Mikaelson mansion in Mystic falls the next day anyway. 

“Jo…” Hope looked dreamily into those beautiful brown doe eyes. She was ready. So ready to make love to this girl she was so in love with. But instead of saying simply yes to Josie’s suggestion, Hope blurted. “I love you.”

Josie was surprised by that sudden confession. She was one who would not blurt those 3 words unless she felt compelled to by her strong feelings. Not that she did not feel the same way for Hope. She did. She was well-aware how much she loved Hope. She was just not good with responding with a I love you too. She only did this with her sister and that was because it was an expression the twins had cultivated since they were kids. And Lizzie was her sister. Of course, she loved her sister. Hope was not her sister. She had said the L-word to Penelope once but that was because she was young and stupid. She was rather thankful Landon dumped her before she felt the need to say that to him. She felt that she would have said it to Jade eventually if……not for Hope? Hope who was looking so lovingly at her now. Who probably blurted those words because she was tipsy and braver?

“I….” Josie could feel the words forming but her tongue was still somewhat tied. Then she noticed that Hope seemed to have diverted her attention elsewhere.

The tribrid was looking over Josie’s shoulder. Josie turned around to see what Hope was looking at. It was Alaric who was hurriedly talking and motioning MJ and Rafael to follow him.

“Dad, what’s happening?” Josie asked when Hope had pulled her along to approach Alaric.

“Don’t worry about it.” Alaric waved the girls off. “I need to borrow MJ and Raf for a while. You girls just continue to enjoy the party.”

“Is there a new monster?” Hope asked.

“No.” Alaric shook his head. “Just picking up a wolf who just triggered the curse.”

“Well, you need me to help you track the wolf?” Hope suggested. “You know I’m your best tracker.”

“There’s no need for any tracking, Hope.” Alaric revealed. “We know where the wolf is. Her mother is keeping her safe in their house. And they live in Mystic Falls so it’s nearby.”

“Are you sure you don’t need me? My party’s kinda over anyway.” Hope offered again. She missed going on such missions too. Recently there had not be any such new recruits so far.

“Actually, you could help by keeping your room free tonight, Hope.” Alaric remembered and then glanced at Josie. “That means Jo you need to stay in your own room because this new girl would need a bed and Hope’s room is the only available one.”

Her Dad knew of her secret room arrangements with Hope all this while? Josie was quiet for a moment but then she had to add. “But wait, Jade might come back anytime too.”

“Jade isn’t coming back, sweetie. She asked to have her stuff cleared today.” Alaric informed.

Josie was taken aback by this set of news. Jade was not coming back. Josie felt her heart sinking. Even though they had broken up, Josie still did not wish for Jade to not come back at all. She still cared about her.

Hope could see Josie not taking the news well and all she could do was slightly stroke Josie’s arm in comfort.

“Besides, Hope knows this wolf too. It would be easier for them to be roommates since they’re friends.” Alaric added.

“Who is it?” Hope asked.

“It’s Maya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to ruin the birthday sex ;p


	16. Chapter 16

“Maya?!” Hope was surprised at the revelation that her Mystic Falls High friend was a werewolf and had to ask Alaric. “But we thought she was human.”

“Yeah, so did her family. Her mother knew nothing of her bio parents’ werewolf lineage when she adopted her.” Alaric revealed. “When Mac called me, she told me about Maya’s eyes glowing yellow after an incident…and I just knew what she is.”

“I’m coming with you.” Hope decided. She then turned to Josie and apologized. “I’m sorry, Jo. She’s my friend. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“It’s fine. Go.” Josie nodded, understanding the situation. Besides they were obviously not in the mood for birthday sex by now.

After changing into something more casual and comfortable, Hope joined Alaric in his car and they were off to Sheriff Mac’s house.

“What was the incident that triggered the curse?” Hope asked.

“It was self-defense. She went to some farmhouse party and a guy tried to rape her in a barn. She pushed him away hard and he landed on a pitch-fork.” Alaric reported.

“Shit…” Hope gasped.

“Yeah… And I’m glad she has you as a friend. She needs someone like you to counsel, help and guide her through all this, especially during the pre and post wolf transition period.” Alaric recommended.

“I know…” Hope nodded. “I’ll do what I can.”

When they reached the Sheriff’s house, they were greeted and quickly ushered in by Ethan who led them to the living room. Sheriff Mac was comforting a teary Maya on the couch.

“Hope? What are you doing here?” Maya looked up, surprised that her friend whom she had not met up for some time was visiting.

“Hey…Maya.” Hope greeted softly.

“Honey, Hope and Dr Saltzman are here to bring you to Salvatore.” Sheriff Mac explained. “I told you they help kids who are going through… urmmm.. this kind of trauma.”

“Trauma? I am crying because you are sending me away just like that! Mom, I’m fine. I just killed a guy in self-defense and there’s nothing wrong with me if I don’t feel bad about it!” Maya exclaimed.

“A guy who tried to rape you! And it’s not something a girl should ever have to go through.” Her mother highlighted.

“Then just send me to some therapy. I don’t understand why I have to go to that school.” Maya suggested.

“Maya, when you killed the guy, you triggered a…” Hope decided to help Sheriff Mac out. She turned to Alaric who nodded for her to go on. “A curse. But not entirely a bad one..”

“What you are going through is a special, complicated transition into a stronger being. And we can help you with that transition.” Alaric added.

“I..I don’t understand.” Maya shook her head, still confused.

“Sweetie..” Sheriff stroke her daughter’s arm, as she tried to calm and make the girl understand. “Your birth parents carried the blood of a.. supernatural being. I did not know of their lineage when I adopted you after they died in a fire. I didn’t know until I told Ric the weird symptoms you were experiencing after the incident, like the yellow pupils… And then he asked me for your birth parents’ last names. He seemed to recognize the names and he told me that you carried the curse passed on through generations. Look, they’ll explain more to you when you leave with them. I will still visit you often, ok?”

“But what am I??” Maya cried out at answers that were not helping. For a long while, everyone kept quiet and their heads down. Until Hope broke the ice and spoke.

“A werewolf.” Hope decided to be straight-forward, ignoring the stares from everyone.

“Hope! I thought we’ll tell her that in the car!” Alaric scolded.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a werewolf! I’m one too. And a proud one.” Hope nodded, standing by her words. 

“You’re a werewolf?” Maya widened her eyes at Hope. “I knew you were something else when I first met you!”

“Not just a werewolf. A witch too. And vampire as well…recently.” Hope added.

The Machado Family looked even more surprised and confused now.

“Hope can explain more to you, Maya.” Alaric encouraged. “If you come with us. I promise we’ll take good care of you.”

=====

“Wait. So, you were pretending when MG tried to compel you after you saw us with the monster?” Hope asked Maya while they were having a late breakfast the next morning in the dining hall.

“I had to. I don’t know why Dr Saltzman had him do that to me like he needed what I saw kept as a secret. And I was pretty sure if I didn’t pretend to be compelled, you guys might kill me or something to keep me quiet. Honestly, I thought the monster was just someone in a costume.” Maya admitted to being un-compellable from MG’s compulsion when she found a monster in the boys’ locker room with Hope and Dr Saltzman back in Mystic Falls High.

Last night Hope and Maya hardly slept. They talked all night in their dorm room, catching up on all things supernatural and the school that hid their true identity. It was an eye-opening moment for Maya when Hope performed some magic for her as well. She also absorbed all the history about werewolves as much as possible from Hope. She was so not looking forward to the full moon in a few weeks, despite Hope’s assurance to guide her through it as much as possible.

“We wouldn’t kill you, Maya. Don’t be ridiculous.” Hope chuckled with a shake of her head.

“Well, it was my first day meeting you. And Dr Saltzman was holding a crossbow then..” Maya recalled.

“But you still stayed friends with me?” Hope remembered as well.

“That’s cause’ I knew you were special, my friend. You’re cool and pretty! And even prettier in my clothes…” Maya revealed and laughed. “And I doubt you’ll kill someone who gave you a make-over on the first meet, Hope.” 

“That’s true.” Hope agreed with a chuckle.

“Hi…”

The two girls looked up at the soft greeting by a familiar tall brunette standing in front of them.

“Hey Jo.” Hope greeted her girlfriend with a wide smile and then remembered introductions. “This is Maya. Maya, meet Josie.”

“Yeah, we met.” Josie nodded with a light smile at Maya, her sorta football rival. Josie had her arms still holding onto her books tightly against her chest. She considered reaching out to shake the girl’s hand but thought otherwise after seeing the new wolf girl not looking very pleased at her.

“More like we met and clashed.” Maya corrected with a grimace, remembering the fight she and Josie got into after their last football match.

Hope looked back and forth at the two girls’ sudden hostility and then remembered the football match. “Ermmm.. It was just a game, girls.”

“Oh right. Hope wasn’t at the post-match fight party where we had a one-on-one, eh?” Maya highlighted with a raised brow at Josie.

“One-On-One??” Hope widened her eyes at this revelation.

“You threw the first punch, Maya.” Josie reminded but felt the need to explain more to Hope of the incident. “I swear I didn’t use any magic to fight back, Hope. I just…just let her…”

“Jo, it’s fine. I believe you.” Hope assured as she reached to hold Josie’s hand.

“Wait..” Maya eyed the two suspiciously and questioned. “Are you two.. dating?”

Hope nodded innocently but before she could explain further, Maya shook her head in disappointment and stormed off in a huff.

The auburn-haired girl considered chasing after her friend but Josie held on to Hope’s arm. “Hope, it’s no use. She hates me. She won’t stop hating me.”

“I can make her understand.” Hope insisted.

“What if she finds out I was the one who broke her brother’s arm?” Josie added, realizing she would never get over this guilt.

“You were under the influence of that manipulative man and black magic! It’s not your fault, Jo. I’ll explain to her.” Hope stated. How could anyone hate her Josie? Or how could anyone stay mad at Josie for long? She would make Maya understand. She would.

“I don’t think now’s a good time to explain. She’s really mad.” Josie reached out to clasped Hope’s hand. “Besides, I really missed my girlfriend dearly last night.”

Remembering how she had ended her birthday date with Josie early, Hope pulled Josie by the waist and pouted apologetically at the taller girl. “Sorry for being the most unromantic girlfriend.”

“It’s okay.” Josie kissed the pout away. “You’re forgiven because it was your birthday.”

====

Josie was right. It had been two weeks and Maya still hated Josie Saltzman. It did not help when Maya found out it was indeed Josie who broke Ethan’s arm with a dark spell.

“You broke my brother’s arm, did you?” Maya had confronted the brunette in the library after a couple of days of suspicion, recalling clearly how Josie was likely the prime suspect because she was captaining the stallions on that day. And the captain was a witch after all. One of Salvatore’s most powerful one too.

“How.. how did you..? Hope told you?” Josie stuttered.

“Hope knew?!!” Maya was then mad at Hope for keeping it from her too.

Yet unlike Josie, Hope was forgiven after a few days.

The tribrid was a little surprised when Maya told her admittedly one morning after days of silent treatment. “I forgive you.”

Hope jumped over her bed and hugged her friend, but not forgetting to ask. “Does this mean Josie gets a chance too? At forgiveness?”

Maya shook her head stubbornly as she released the hug. “It’s not your fault because you weren’t the one who broke Ethan’s arm. And you only hid the truth from me because you’re just blindly in love with the wrong person.”

“Please, Maya. You just don’t know Josie well enough..” The tribrid pleaded. “You just need to give her a chance.”

“Hope! Wake UP!” Maya shook her friend by the shoulders. “You deserved better! You just need to realize this already!”

“Listen, Maya. When you finally shift, you will realize how most times you can’t control your alter ego. You will be this wild beast, attacking anyone who’s not a friendly fellow wolf.” Hope pulled her friend to sit down on the bed with her. “It’s the same with Jo. Dark magic did give her strong powers but it also killed some humane side of her. Trust me, she is every bit regretful of her actions.”

“As she should be. But it doesn’t mean I can be friends with her. I’m sorry, Hope. I don’t want to have anything to do with your girlfriend. I can be your friend, but if she’s around us, I’m not hanging out with the both of you.” Maya sighed loudly.

“Maya…” Hope pleaded sadly. “Please don’t make it so hard for me. I already told you how much Josie mean to me. How we got together.”

“That she broke up with her girlfriend to be with you. Honestly, she should have spared you and stayed with her ex.” Maya shook her head.

“Gosh.. you only listen selectively..” Hope sighed, giving up arguing on this subject. “Look, I care about you. You’re a good friend. And I just want everyone I care about to get along. Be happy, you know.”

“And as a good friend, I want you to be happy.” Maya smiled at Hope and then pointed out. “But if Josie Saltzman breaks your heart, I’m taking you away from her.”  
  


=====

It was the third time Hope blew off a weekend date with Josie.

“It’s just that the full moon’s around the corner and I really need to prepare Maya for it. Be by her side and keep her in check. She’s been edgy and losing her temper easily these days. Part of the symptoms, you know.” Hope explained, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on Josie’s lips before running off when Josie did not complain. At least Hope cancelled before Josie got ready for their date.

Josie was upset but did not show it. She felt her heart aching more for Hope when she recalled how Hope had told her she loved her on her birthday. The fact that Hope did not repeat that phrase again scared her too. She wondered if Hope had regretted saying it in the first place. Or that Hope did not mean it at all since she was a little tipsy that night? A tear rolled down her cheek and Josie realized how she felt like an insecure little girl now. She hated her lonely Saturday nights now, even when Hope had texted her that she would make it up to her once the full moon was over. All Josie needed to do was wait another few more days till full moon and Hope would be back being her fulltime girlfriend. But even so, Josie was nowhere confident things would go back to normal and make her feel better. It was as if she had stopped having any high expectation when it came to Hope. Now that Maya was around.

Why did Maya get to have Hope when she got into a bad mood but not her? She was in a bad mood too because Hope(her girlfriend!) was not spending time with her! Wolves have that privilege to be moody and mad but not a neglected girlfriend? Josie tossed and turned in bed at those jealous angry thoughts that she realized she was more hungry than sleepy. So, she decided to head to the kitchen to grab a midnight snack.

As Josie approached the kitchen, she heard someone humming to a happy tune in the kitchen. The siphon slowed down and hid in the corner to peep in, identifying the person in there. It was Maya(who was surprisingly in a good mood) opening the refrigerator to grab a tub of ice-cream while holding two spoons. The girl looked jolly happy when she got the ice cream out. Not one bit edgy or mad-moody. When Maya left the kitchen and practically skipped happily over to the room she shared with Hope, Josie could not help but fume at the sight. Was Maya pretending to be difficult so Hope could blow dates off with the girlfriend for her? She knew Maya hated her but this was just going too far. Josie wanted to let it slide but she felt like she had been too kind to the girl already. A girl who so blatantly hated her and purposely taking her girlfriend’s time away from her.

“Maya!” Josie called out before the other girl got to open her room door.

Maya turned back and frowned at the brunette who called her. “What it is, Josie?”

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Josie asked, arms folded.

Maya then calmly walk over to Josie and bobbed her head up at the taller girl. “Do what?”

“Take Hope away from me.” Josie stated.

“Did I?” Maya smirked. “Did I put a gun at Hope’s head and make her cancel her dates with you?”

“No..but..”

“But what? The fact that Hope obviously chose to spend time with me than with you? Perhaps she finally realized she shouldn’t be dating a sadistic witch who love breaking people’s arms and ruining their chances at a scholarship.” Maya threw that snide remark.

“I said I was SORRY!” Josie exclaimed, tears flooding her eyes. Why did Maya always had to bring that up? She had apologized more than once, sent the girl “sorry” cards, one for her and one for her brother but Maya just would not budge. “What do you want me to do? Break my own arm too?”

Maya actually paused and stared thoughtfully at Josie. Then she replied. “Yeah. Why don’t you? Eye for an eye. Arm for an arm.”

Josie gasped, slightly taken aback at the offered deal-breaker. But she had to ask. “Are you serious? And you would forgive me if I did that?”

Maya nodded, expressionless. Until she added. “But I don’t expect you’ll do it cause you’re a fuckin coward.”

With that, Maya rolled her eyes at Josie and turned to walk back towards her room. Josie clenched her fists at her sides, controlling her anger. She wanted to slap the girl. Dark Josie would have done that without a thought or casted an incendia. But she had been keeping her dark self in check so well she was not going to break that routine. And she knew Hope would not forgive her if she hurt Maya.

When Maya finally went into her room, Josie broke down in tears and ran down the hallway. She changed her mind to head back to her room because she did not want Lizzie to see her like this. So, she headed down the stairs.

====

“Hey, sorry. I think the ice-cream melted a little.” Maya announced to her roomie as she stepped into her room. “I was held up.”

“Oh?” Hope asked. “By what?”

Maya decided it was not a good idea to tell the truth. “Just needed the bathroom. Full bladder.”

“But we have our own bathroom here.” Hope highlighted.

“Well, the one nearer to the kitchen was much better for emergency full bladder cases.” Maya shrugged. Then quickly sat down on Hope’s bed. “Now, just eat the ice-cream, Hope. I brought a small bowl of blood in case you wanted some extra topping to your ice cream.”

But Hope was just looking at Maya without expression, though the tribrid did take the offered spoon. When Maya scooped the ice-cream to eat her share, she noticed Hope not moving or taking a scoop from the tub.

“Hope?” Maya checked when she looked up at the auburn-haired girl who was pursing her lips and slightly shaking her head now.

“I heard you, Maya…” Hope revealed. “Outside with Josie. I have vampire ears now. Can’t help it.”

“Fuck.” Maya muttered. “She deserved it, Hope. I don’t regret it.”

“Can’t you cut her some slack?” Hope asked.

“If you heard us, why didn’t you come out and stop us?” Maya asked back. She then reached out to hold Hope’s hands. “Because a part of you knew I was right! Right?!”

Hope shook her head, as she admitted to her roommate. “Maya, I didn’t go out to stop it because I knew you were just letting out. I know it hurts you that Josie hurt Ethan. I know Josie feels the same way too. Guilt and regret and all that. She didn’t fight back, right? She’s a powerful witch and with those mean things you said to her, she could have burnt you to crisp already. But she didn’t and it shows that she’s not the Josie you knew before. You need to stop judging her based on one incident, Maya.”

Maya stayed quiet for a bit. Putting away the tub of ice-cream and placing it on the bedside table, she then sat on the edge of the bed as she sighed loudly. It was just really hard for her to forgive Josie. It was just that way but Hope would never understand. Things would have been so much easier if Hope and Josie were not girlfriends in love. 

“If only I triggered my curse earlier…” Maya found herself muttering.

“Huh?” 

“Then I would have had the chance to really kick her ass here before you fell for her!” Maya exclaimed.

“Well, I think she might just kick your ass back and I’ll still fall for her.” Hope admitted with a shrug.

“Hope, you’re really hopeless.” Maya shook her head at her stubborn friend.

“I’m sorry. I love her.” Hope stood up from her bed. “And I can’t bear to see her hurting too. So, I’m gonna head out to find her now. I hope you understand.”

“Hope…” Maya held Hope by the wrist. “Is she really worth it?”

Hope simply nodded and gently pulled away from Maya’s hand.

====

Josie ran aimlessly in tears, not realizing she was actually running towards her father’s office until she saw a familiar figure emerging out of the office. Josie stopped in her tracks immediately a few feet away when she recognized the person. The blond figure was a sight for sore eyes, especially when she crooked a small smile upon seeing the brunette. Josie realized she missed that smile so much at that moment. So much so she actually ran over and pulled that person into a crushing hug.

“Jade.. You’re back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I needed to remind everyone this is a love triangle fic.


	17. Chapter 17

“Hey Joz..” Jade hugged Josie back, good-naturedly. “Good to see you too.” 

“What were you doing in my dad’s office?” Josie released the hug to ask her ex.

“Came to collect my stuff?” Jade shrugged.

“This late?” 

“It’s my fault actually. I drove 11 hours, not realizing the fact that I would arrive here this late. I didn’t bring enough money to stay in a motel for the night…so I called Dr Saltzman to ask if he didn’t mind accepting a visit this late.” Jade informed the brunette.

“I see…I hope he also offered you to stay the night here as well.” Josie tugged Jade’s arm lightly to lead her outside to talk and not in the quiet hallway where everyone was asleep in their rooms. “At least let you rest for the night after that long drive.”

They walked to the garden courtyard and finally sat by the fountain. 

“He sure did.” Jade added. “He actually offered me a non-student room. The master bedroom actually. One that even he as headmaster doesn’t use. He said Caroline is the only one who uses and she was away anyway so….”

“Yeah. My mom married a Salvatore so of course she has the privilege to use that room. Even Lizzie and I are prohibited from using that room too.” Josie revealed.

“I’m not surprised. Which was why I actually rejected the offer from your dad. I told him I could bunk in with Wendy instead but he insisted so...” Jade added. 

“Jade, you belong here..” Josie reached out to hold her ex’s hand and reminded her. “You’re a Salvatore heir. That room is rightfully yours too. It belongs to Stefan, your father.” 

“I know… but I’m not here to claim any rights. I have no intention at all. I found my mother and we’re happy where we are.” Jade shook her head.

“Are you doing this because of me? Because of Hope and me? I’m not worth the trouble for you to stay away from this school that rightfully belong to you, Jade.” 

“Oh Joz… Of course not. I just found a better place to settle and move on. And it’s not like I haven’t had my education here 12 years ago. Also, I don’t just feel like a Salvatore all of a sudden just because I found my birth right. I’m still Jade. The same Jade you met long ago.”

==== 

Hope walked to the twins’ room and was about to knock when she found the door slightly ajar. The tribrid peeped inside to check the room and only found a sleeping Lizzie while Josie was nowhere in sight. Hope closed the door quietly, trying not to wake Lizzie. She wondered where Josie could have been after her encounter with Maya. She could still smell Josie’s light scent in the hallway. Besides the scent, Hope could hear soft voices a few floors down. Using her wolf and vampire senses, Hope was moving instinctively to find her girlfriend. She could not wait to soothe, cuddle and shower kisses on Josie. Her girlfriend deserved all the comfort from her after all. 

The scent and sound led the tribrid to the school’s courtyard and from afar, she could see Josie sitting at the edge of the fountain. But Josie was not alone. She was with Jade? Her girlfriend and her ex-girlfriend?

_ Jade’s back? _

Hope eyed the pair carefully, finding herself stopping and then moving to hide behind a bush in the garden. Should she go over to say hi? Or should she just hide here and….listen in?

“I noticed something earlier when you hugged me.” Jade squeezed Josie’s hand. “Were you crying?”

Josie shook her head but did not deny it. “It’s nothing. I just had a bad run-in with someone.”

“Do I know this person?”

“No. She’s a friend of Hope’s. Maya. Ermm, Hope’s new roommate actually.”

“Uh-huh.. and what did she say or do to you?”

“She just said some mean stuff to me. Besides I deserved it. I have done some bad stuff.”

“When you were under the influence of black magic?” Jade guessed.

“Yeah but in all honesty, I was just really stupid because I didn’t know the spell given to me was a black magic spell that did more damage than it should.” Josie admitted.

“Ok..But you know what? The Josie I know wouldn’t cry over a bully throwing mean words.” Jade rose a brow at Josie. “You have tolerated girls like this like you’re numb to them. Especially when you have a sister who is so clever with bully words. I know you were crying over something more.” 

“Sigh….It’s a long story. Look, I’m fine now.” 

“It’s Hope, is it?”

Josie shook her head but the mention of the girlfriend she was missing so much of her company, Josie started feeling sad again and could not hide that expression from Jade.

“Joz…” Jade reached out to stroke Josie’s back in comfort.

“Hope is just being her usual good self with her friend.. except she doesn’t realize how it affects others…like Me.” Josie sighed. 

“Guess she’s just not sensitive enough to your feelings.” Jade added.

Hope heard that. She had the temptation to just storm right up, pick Josie up and then shower her girlfriend with love and apologies in front of Jade. But a part of her was stopping herself because the feeling of guilt had set in. Perhaps Hope was indeed a horrible girlfriend. She had been canceling dates with Josie without realizing that Josie was hurting from it. She had taken things for granted because Josie had been her sweet understanding girlfriend all these months. Seeing how Josie was finding comfort in her ex-girlfriend now, Hope felt extremely jealous. Only that sadness and regret took over when she started thinking that perhaps Jade made a better girlfriend for Josie than her.

Finding all this emotion too much to handle, Hope refused to hear any more of their conversation and ran off into the nearby woods. 

==== 

“It’s just that Maya hates me and Hope’s caught in the middle between us. When Hope came back from Malivore, Maya had been the only nice new friend to Hope when she was ‘forgotten’ by all of us. Because of that, I didn’t want to make things difficult for Hope and just let Maya be mean to me. I understand that Hope cherishes their friendship and that’s why she is helping her friend as much through this tough wolf transition.”

Josie was feeling better by now talking to Jade and related most of what had been going on to the blond vampire.

“You know what? You should tell Hope about how you’re upset about all this. Like tell her off!” Jade advised.

“But all this isn’t really Hope’s fault…”

“Gosh, Joz! Of course, it’s partly her fault. She could have stood by you. Be considerate of your feelings. I mean, I would have told Maya to fuck off by now, good friend or not.” Jade commented.

Josie just let out a light chuckle. “I can’t deny it would be kinda satisfying to see Hope tell Maya off like this.” 

“Hey, I was talking about me. And all you can think about is your tribrid girlfriend?” Jade mocked annoyance.

“Ok! Enough about me. Are you…happy? Met anyone special so far?” Josie asked good-heartedly.

“Not yet…” Jade shook her head and drew a smile. “No one is as special as you, Joz.”

Just then Jade flinched at the sound of a loud growl. Josie and Jade immediately stood up when they saw a familiar white wolf trotting over with fierce golden eyes.

“Oh fuck! Not again.” Jade muttered as she stood defensively at the possibly very jealous or vengeful wolf that she last killed. On instinct she wanted to stand in front of Josie protectively but Josie had pushed her behind her tall frame right away.

“HOPE! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!” Josie commanded the growling wolf with a pointed finger.

The wolf let out a short bark but whined and took a couple of steps back.

“Stay there!” Josie pointed at the wolf and Hope obediently went to sit on all fours. 

Then Josie walked closer to the wolf and kneeled down to stroke the beautiful white fur she had missed dearly. 

“I miss you, Hopey.” The brunette cooed.

Hope then leaned out to lick Josie’s face, making the girl laugh. She then hugged and peppered kisses through the white fur. She could practically feel Hope’s return of affection when the wolf nuzzled against her neck. 

Josie then held Hope’s head to look at her. “Where did you put your clothes? Go change and come back to me, ok?”

Wolf Hope replied by giving one last lick on Josie’s face before letting out a whine and stood up. When the white wolf ran off into the woods, Josie turned to see Jade staring at her in awe.

“I have never seen anything like this. This is ….so unreal!” Jade could not help but admit it was so rare to see a wild werewolf this tamed with another being. “How did you manage to tame her?”

“She’s not tamed. She’s just….” Josie was finding a good word to describe it. “Connected to me? Naturally?” 

“But how?”

“It’s weird but when I first met wolf Hope, that was all she had been to me. Protective and compliant. For two weeks we bonded with her in this form. I grew so attached to her wolf. I think I would die for her as she would for me.” Josie recalled fondly. “When you killed her that time, I was devastated. That was the last time I saw her in wolf form. Now, seeing Hopey this lively and beautiful again is just…amazing.” 

“You really.. love her.” Jade noted, not realizing she had said it out loud.

Josie only nodded lightly in response. If only Hope knew how much she loved her. 

“I’m still sorry about killing Hope. I don’t know if she’ll ever forgive me.” Jade admitted.

“I forgave you…. a long time ago.” The words came from the tribrid who had shifted back, and as per Josie’s request, returned to her.

Jade and Josie turned to look at Hope in human form fully clothed and walking towards them.

“Thank you.. Hope. You look…good.” Jade observed with a raised brow at the slightly messy-haired girl who still managed to exude some kind of sex appeal in those ugly grey PJs overalls. “How’s life being a third vampire now?” 

“Insufferable at first…” Hope then walked closer to Jade and asked sincerely with her arms slightly open, hinting for a friendly hug. “It’s great seeing you, Jade. How’s New Orleans?”

“You should know better than me, Hope. That place is great. It’s colourful.” Jade gave in to a friendly hug with the tribrid. After all, Hope was the friend who helped her find her mother.

“If only your friend Maya can be this forgivable..” Josie muttered when Hope walked to her side.

“I’m sorry, Jo. Give her some time.” Hope apologized again.

“Jade killed you. I just broke an arm and not even  _ her _ arm. How is that fair?” Josie was pouting now.

“I know it isn’t fair...” Hope could not help but adore pouty angry Josie now. She wanted to kiss those pouty lips but remembered that their friend Jade was still hanging around. It would be awkward. 

“I’m already trying my best but all she has been doing is sabotage my dates with you and you, as my girlfriend actually fell for her sabotages! Do you know how that makes me feel?!” Josie continued to complain. Josie realized she had unwittingly taken Jade’s advice to let out to Hope and somehow it felt good.

“I…I know, babe. I won’t do it again. I won’t cancel our dates again, ok?” Hope promised, reaching out to hold Josie’s hands now.

“It’s not that, Hope! You just need to…be my girlfriend.” Josie tightened her hold.

“But I am your girlfriend.” Hope looked slightly confused and then clarified. “And Maya’s just a friend.” 

“Hey, maybe this Maya is trying to get into your pants, Hope. And you just don’t know her real motive.” Jade shrugged. “I mean, is she into girls?” 

Hope considered for a while. Maya did have girl talks with her and mentioned her last ex was a girl. “Ermm..I guess so but that doesn’t mean she’s into me?”

“Not into you to always get in the way of our last three dates?” Josie deadpanned.

“Well, it’s not gonna happen again and I only have eyes for one Josie Saltzman who is MY GIRLFRIEND, ok?!” Hope exclaimed firmly.

_ Okayyy…. _

“Ermm..You know what?” Jade spoke up. “You two need to talk this out in private because I have a big luxurious bed waiting for me on the top floor.”

“Sorry..” Josie and Hope apologized awkwardly to their friend at the same time.

“Good night, girls.” With a wave, Jade walked back into the school.

Now that they were alone, Josie asked Hope. “Did you just stake a claim over me in front of my ex?” 

“Huh?” Hope shook her head. “No. I was just making sure you understand because I’m so done with all this Maya drama making you think I don’t love you anymore!”

_ She said the L-word. Again! Yes! She still loves me! _ Josie was internally celebrating.

“You still love me?” Josie asked sheepishly.

“Of course, I do!” Hope answered immediately like it was ridiculous for Josie to doubt her love. Then she remembered she had not been a great girlfriend lately and worse still, Josie had never told her she loved her so far. Which was kind of worrying, or worse embarrassing. “Wait.. am I freaking you out?”

“Nooo..” Josie shook her head. “I’m just glad you finally sound like my girlfriend.”

“Ok…” Hope muttered, still a little unsure. “So… you’re not mad at me anymore?”

Josie rolled her eyes. And then she pulled the shorter girl by the waist. “I love you too, Hope Mikaelson.”

Did Josie finally say those words to her? Like finally?! Hope thought she probably looked like a dumbass now because she could only stare at Josie open-mouthed. To which Josie took that opportunity to cover her mouth with hers and turned it into a fervent kiss.

Hope could drown in their kiss now. She wanted Josie so much. All of her girlfriend. Her Josie. She also realized it had been so long since they kissed this passionately. So full of desire. Of need. Hope pressed their bodies tighter, her hands roamed to Josie’s rear and lifted the brunette up a little. 

Josie knew she could easily wrap her legs around her tribrid girlfriend and Hope would have no problem carrying her and kissing her non-stop but she remembered where they were. In the middle of the school yard.

“Hope..” Josie reluctantly broke the kiss as she suggested. “We should…we should do this somewhere else.”

Hope nodded eagerly. “Yes, we should…but my room…and your room is not quite ideal now.”

“So… do you wanna do this another time…” Josie was cut off by a crushing kiss from Hope.

“No! I want my very belated birthday sex now!” Hope demanded, almost child-like that Josie could not help but smile at that.

“You’re adorable when you’re horny.” Josie chuckled.

“I know you want this too, Jo. I know you want to make love to me as much as I do to you now.” Hope whispered sensually in Josie’s ear. 

Now how could Josie resist that. “Well…maybe we could go where we had your birthday party?” Josie suggested. “If you don’t mind just a small couch and a blanket?”

“Let’s go!” Hope grabbed Josie’s hand and ran into the woods towards the old mill.

Josie could only respond with girlish giggles as she let her girlfriend drag her off. She could not wait to finally grant Hope her long-awaited birthday sex.

==== 

“They say make-up sex is one of the best.” Hope sighed in contentment. “And I couldn’t agree more.”

“Hmm…” Josie cuddled closer, agreeing with the tribrid. “Me too.”

Their first ever time with each other was a success! A sensational success…despite not having a nice actual bed. They started on the small couch but eventually ended up on the hard floor where they at least had some space to roll and switch positions. By 3 in the morning, both of them were exhausted from multiple orgasms and were cuddling each other with nothing more than a blanket around them.

“We should do this again.” Hope started to envision all the places they could do this. “When is Lizzie sneaking into MG’s? We could use your room then.”

“Hope… sleep now.” Josie pressed a gentle kiss just below the tribrid’s jawline. “We’ll think about that later.”

“Ok..” Hope nodded, kissing Josie’s forehead. Soon, she could feel Josie sleeping with her calm breathing and heartbeat and eventually she fell asleep soon after. With a smile.

==== 

Jade decided to have breakfast with her friend Wendy before she head back to New Orleans. She found her old friend waiting for her at their favorite table in the dining hall as usual. They greeted and exchanged a cheerful reunion hug before settling down for breakfast and catching up. 

As they caught up with all the updates and gossip that happened in Salvatore while Jade was away, Jade was also observing the students streaming in for breakfast. She saw mostly familiar faces. MG and Lizzie actually stopped by to greet her before heading to their usual table. Hope and Josie was nowhere in sight though. Jade wondered if those two had spent too much time making up last night that they had to skip breakfast. 

Then she spotted a new face. A dark-haired petite girl looking rather upset as she walked over to Raf’s table.

“That’s the new wolf they brought in some weeks ago.” Wendy reported, noting Jade eyeing the girl. “It’s the full moon tonight and her first transition so she’s probably super moody now.”

“What’s her name?” Jade asked.

“Maya.” Wendy said.

_ Hmm, the infamous Maya.  _

“I think she’s probably moody because Hope must have upset her.” Jade smirked.

“You know that?” Wendy asked. “She’s like Hope’s bitch. Always sticking around Hope like a leech even though she knows Hope’s dating Josie.” 

Jade continued observing Maya’s cranky behavior, trying not to snigger at her demise. Hope must have either told her off or not gotten back to her room at all last night.

“And she was such a bitch to Josie! We saw her throw coffee over some apology cards Josie had presented to her. On purpose!” Wendy continued. “Made it such a spectacle to embarrass Josie in front of everyone. I was actually surprised Josie didn’t burn her there and then.” 

“And Hope did nothing when that happened?” Jade had to ask.

“Hope wasn’t around then. Maya knew not to do these things in front of Hope.” Wendy replied. “I bet the dumb tribrid is clueless to all this.” 

It was there and then that Jade decided she might just spare a bit of fun time to teach this Maya bitch a little lesson before she headed back to New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut coz I suck at it. Also, I'm ending this story next chapter. *claps*


	18. Chapter 18

Maya could not believe Hope did not come back last night at all. Where would she have spent the night? Was it the twins’ room? Would Lizzie even allow that? Later, in the cafeteria, she overheard Lizzie telling MG that Josie just only got back from “spending the night with Hope and they finally had sex!”. She guessed that Hope most likely just got back to their room too.

Maya had no intention of facing her roommate now. She might just feel nauseous at the sight of Hope’s possible after-sex glow. So, Maya decided to head straight to classes and avoid the tribrid for the day. Fuck all this full moon prep Hope had been guiding her through. She could well guide herself through her first full moon transition tonight. 

Avoiding Hope also meant avoiding lunch time since she caught a glimpse of Hope and Josie in the dining hall stealing kisses and feeding each other lovingly. Guess they really made up well last night. Maya found herself losing her appetite and skipping lunch altogether. She ended up in the library instead, and browsing aimlessly at the book shelves until someone caught her eye. A blue-eyed blonde she had never seen before in the school and who was staring right back at her from the end of the aisle. 

Maya took a double take, wondering if the blonde was actually looking at someone behind her but there was no one behind her. Then the blonde drew a smile. A rather flirty smile. Ok, she was rather cute too, Maya noted. No, actually very cute and pretty. Maya wondered if she had a thing for blue-eyed chicks. When she first met Hope, she was drawn to the girl because she sort of gave out a sad lost puppy vibe. However, this girl did not give her that vibe. It was the total opposite especially with that confident smirk and sparkling blue eyes. And she could not help but be pulled into her aura. She could smell and sense the girl was a vampire. Feeling curious as to why the girl was possibly eye-fucking her, Maya had to walk over and ask.

“Do I know you? Are you new here?” 

“The exact opposite of new actually. I’m an…. alumni? From a decade ago? Just here to visit some old friends. I’m Jade. You are?” Jade held her hand out for a handshake.

“Maya. Maya Machado.” the slightly shorter girl shook the hand. “You don’t have a last name?”

Jade let out a light chortle. “I’m only gonna be here for half a day and then I’m off back home in New Orleans. Is my last name that important?”

“Why not?” Maya shrugged. She was too curious even if she was just flirting with the girl.

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know. Besides, I was about to leave until you caught my eye and I can’t help but want to talk to you...or rather.. not really talk.” Jade was shamelessly flirting because she felt like she had nothing to lose. She either could get the girl to fall for her flirt or brush her advances off.

“Hold on. You’re a vamp. Are you thinking I would let you feed on me?” Maya got suspicious.

“Woah woah. No way I would dare to feed on a wolf. Your bite is more deadly than mine. I’m not that dumb to risk it. I’m just looking for a little bit of fun. And you’re really…. cute.” Jade drew that flirty smirk again.

“I-” Maya could not hold in her blush. Hell, was this part of the symptoms pre-transition on the day of the full moon? How was she easily falling for this? Her hormones were raging high just by a light compliment from a pretty blue-eyed vamp?

“Hey, I’m just asking. I could just drive off now and you’ll never see me again.” Jade shrugged. “Or you could meet me at the old mill after school?”

“Ermm… it’s the full moon tonight.” Maya highlighted.

“I am surely not staying for that. Definitely leaving here before dark.” Jade tilted her head as she asked. “So, Maya, are you up for some light and pleasurable fun before you go through your painful bone-breaking ordeal tonight?”

Maya was so tempted. So so tempted. And then she thought of Hope. Hope... and Josie who were happily getting laid anyway! Like why was she, a single girl procrastinating about hooking up with a pretty blond stranger whom she was weirdly attracted to? 

“I guess...why not?” Maya sheepishly agreed to the date.

“Great!” Jade smiled widely and leaned closer to whisper. “I’ll see you later.”

When Jade turned to leave, Maya stopped her by holding on her wrist.

“Wait! How did you know I would be into…. girls?” the dark-haired girl had to ask.

“My gaydar doesn’t lie.” Jade shrugged with confidence as she took her leave.

_ Damn that sexy confidence! _

==== 

Hope was coming out from history class when she spotted Jade in a distance heading out of the school after chatting with Wendy and Alyssa. She wondered if Jade was leaving already?

Just then Josie appeared in the hallway and hooked her arm around Hope’s.

“Hey, where were you?” Hope asked the girlfriend.

“At my dad’s office. I asked him if he had seen Jade but he told me he assumed she had left. I hope she didn’t leave without saying goodbye.” Josie reported.

“I just saw her leave.” Hope hurried along with Josie over to where Jade last stood with Wendy and Alyssa. The tribrid then asked. “Hey Wendy, did Jade just leave for home?” 

“Oh no. She’s just off to a date. She’ll be back to pick up her car before she leaves.” Wendy revealed.

“A date?!” Hope and Josie were both taken by surprise at that piece of information.

“What? The girl can’t move on after what the two of you did to her?” Alyssa made that snide remark.

“Hey..” Hope was about to say something but Josie held her back.

“We’ll leave Jade to her date and catch her later before she leaves.” Josie announced as she pulled Hope away, not forgetting to thank Wendy and Alyssa. “Thanks, girls.”

“How did Jade find a date in just one morning?” Hope shook her head in wonderment. 

“Ermm.. she’s Jade.” Josie recalled how she was instantly taken by Jade’s charms back then. “I have to say she’s pretty good at the flirting game. I’m actually more curious as to who’s her date?”

“I still don’t get how’d she managed to do it? I guess that’s why it took me this long to get together with you. I’m no flirting expert.” Hope shrugged. 

“That’s silly, Hope. The fact that we went through so much to finally be together is what I cherish most!” Josie pulled her girlfriend closer for a kiss on the cheek. 

Josie then went on to guess Jade’s date. “Do you think it’s Jed? I have seen him check her out before.”

“Who knows? Maybe it’s some cute new girl?” Hope added casually before finding herself walking towards her room.

“Are you heading back to your room?” Josie asked.

“Yeah. Do you wanna come? Or are you worried about Maya?” Hope checked.

“I don’t give a fuck what she thinks anymore. I’m going with my girlfriend to her room and there’s nothing she can do about it.” Josie held her head up high.

“Are you planning on making out with me in front of her?” Hope raised a brow.

“Maybe?” Josie shrugged.

Hope just chuckled in response. Jealous, possessive Josie was just too cute. However, there was no Maya for Josie to annoy when they got to the room.

“Hmm.. do you think she’s mad at you and avoiding you? I mean, you did spend the night with me.” Josie guessed aloud as she bounced onto Hope’s bed and laid comfortably on it.

“Well, if she’s mad, that’s her problem..” Hope said as she crawled onto the bed, hovering over to kiss Josie. “I’m more concerned about my lovely girlfriend.”

“Really?” Josie asked in between kisses. “What if she barges in now?”

Hope broke from the kiss to cast a magical lock spell on the door before she continued kissing. “She can’t barge in now.”

Josie could feel Hope deepening the kiss as well as her hand roaming under Josie’s shirt. “Babe.. we’re really doing this?”

“Uhhmmm..” Hope replied as she trailed kisses down Josie’s neck.

“Even though it’s full moon day?” Josie checked. She liked steamy Hope now but she did remember that the tribrid actually had some plans for this fateful day.

Hope pulled away as she remembered it was supposed to be Maya’s first transition today. “Fuck..” She had been putting Josie first all day that she totally forgot it was Maya’s big bad wolf day.

“Hey… it’s ok if you need to be with her today.” Josie reached out to caress Hope’s cheek. “She needs you and I know that. You have been guiding her all this time just to get her through to today.”

“Jo..” Hope smiled at her sweet girlfriend. “Thanks for being the best.”

“You can thank me when you actually find her.” Josie shrugged.

“Yeah. I wonder where she is? Her scent is too light in here which means she hadn’t been in here since morning. Where could she have gone after school?” Hope wondered aloud.

“Well, you could easily ask around or do a location spell?” Josie laid back on the bed lazily.

“I’m not gonna do a location spell! I’ll just text Raf. Maybe she’s hanging with the pack.” Hope took out her phone to text. After a while she got a text back. “Raf says his whole pack is with him for their usual wolf pack rally but not Maya.”

“You know, you’re right…” Josie started recalling her earlier conversation with Hope. “Who could Jade charm so easily in just one morning? It can’t be Jed because he’s with the pack now. And Everyone here knows Jade. And they know she’s Jade The Ripper who went to the prison world for a bad crime before. I mean, most of them either hate her or are afraid of her. I mean, with the exception of those of us who are closer to her. ”

“Ok.. I don’t get it. What am I right about?” Hope asked in confusion.

“That Jade could be out on a date with a cute new girl!” Josie sat up. “Because the new girl doesn’t know all of this about her!”

“And the only new recruit we had since Jade was away was….” Hope finished Josie’s theory. “Maya!”

“Why would she go on a date with Maya?” Josie was in deep thought at that, knowing that Jade clearly was aware how Maya was treating Josie badly for weeks.

“I don’t know! Maybe to lure her and feed on her because of how Maya treated you? A vengeance scheme? We need to do a location spell now.” Hope guessed out loud as she hurried to Maya’s drawer to take out one of Maya’s shirts.

==== 

They did not waste time as soon as they laid eyes on each other in the old mill. It was Maya who made the first move. Moving forward, grabbing Jade’s collar and crushing her lips on hers. 

The vampire was actually surprised by that move. What surprised her more was she was actually enjoying the kiss. This Maya was a pretty good kisser. Jade found herself giving into the deepened kiss. She loved the feel of the girl’s tongue seductively inviting her tongue to do the same. She wondered if it was the feeling of missing a girlfriend because the last time she kissed someone with such passion was with Josie months ago. But no, she decided. It was just pure dry spell lust or because damn, this wolf girl could really kiss!

Soon Jade found herself on top of Maya who was lying with her back on the small couch. The vampire then started kissing down the wolf girl’s neck. However, she could feel Maya tense up when she kissed a little too hard on her neck. Jade paused her kisses and looked up to see Maya who looked a little...scared?

“Hey...I’m not gonna feed on you, ok? If you’re worried, I can avoid the neck.” Jade assured the girl. In fact, she realized she had totally forgotten about her original prank to actually pour a pot of hot coffee over Maya in the middle of their make-out session. Whatever! The coffee could fuck itself now. She was just going to enjoy this hook-up a little longer.

“It’s just that…” Maya muttered. “Before I came here, I did ask around about you. You’re... Jade The Ripper.” 

Damn that nickname. She wondered if Maya also found out about her being Josie’s ex as well.

“Ermm…if you knew that, why did you still come see me?” Jade asked.

Maya shrugged. “Maybe I love the thrill of danger? Or I’m just really drawn to you without any reason?”

“Thanks, Maya. And I swear I won’t bite. You're a really good kisser. I actually like...kissing you.” Jade confessed.

Maya smiled at that compliment. But Maya knew the real reason why she was so afraid when Jade was kissing her neck. The she-wolf looked downcast, like she hated the thought in her mind but had to let it out. Her eyes were filled with mixed emotions as she let out. “When you were kissing my neck, it kinda reminded me of an ordeal I wanted so bad to forget. I once faced a guy who almost choked me to death while he tried to push his dick in me. But really, what more could a ripper bite do to me? Death? I’ve been through worse.”

“I-I’m sorry to hear that.” Jade stuttered. She wanted to reach out to the girl in front of her but not in a sexual way this time. More in comfort. She also felt angry. Angry and protective that no girl should go through that kind of trauma. “Tell me who he is. I need to rip him apart!”

Maya let out a light laugh, finding it rather cute that her hook-up was actually making her feel better this way. “I already did it. Didn’t really rip him apart but I just pushed him and a pitch fork did the job.” Maya revealed. “That was what triggered my werewolf curse.”

“He died.” Jade noted aloud and then she complimented the girl. “A brave act of self defense. If you didn’t do it, you could be the dead one.”

“I never told anyone about how I really felt about the incident. Not even my mom. It’s weird that I actually told a stranger this and yet feel better after that.” Maya shook her head in disbelief. “I guessed all this time I had also been repressing all this down and letting my anger out on others.”

_ Others being Josie Saltzman too _ . Jade thought that was an easy guess. Poor Joz.

“I wasn’t feeling anger from you earlier when we were making out though.” Jade recalled with a raised brow.

“Maybe because you managed to diffuse my anger with your kisses?” Maya had to admit that the ripper was actually a great kisser too.

“Thanks.” Jade found herself blushing and then composed herself, remembering. “Wait! You were angry when you first grabbed to kiss me?”

“Yeah. I know you’re Josie’s ex.” Maya revealed another fact-check on Jade’s background.

Jade could only sigh. “And you think I’m up to something.. bad?”

“Word has it that though you may have a bad reputation as an ex-con ripper, you had loved Josie Saltzman with all your pure heart then. So yes, I was angry when I heard that you were her ex. And honestly at first I thought you chose to hook up with me to get back at Josie or something. But it didn’t make sense because Josie is totally in love with Hope and like, would she be that mad if you hook up with me? So, I could only think that you just wanted to, I don’t know, bite me for being mean to Josie?” 

“Maya, don’t you think you have put Josie through enough already?” Jade had to ask.

“So it is true…” Maya shook her head in disappointment. “If it isn’t Hope, it’s the attractive stranger telling me to forgive the girl who ruined my brother’s arm and scholarship.”

“Ermm… thanks for calling me attractive.” Josie shrugged sheepishly.

Maya smiled at the light flirt-back and sighed. “I don't know what power Josie has on you and Hope but I gotta give it to her for snagging hot blue-eyed girls who love her despite the bad stuff she had done.”

“We all have done bad things, Maya.” Jade explained. “You have heard of me as the ripper who got sent to the prison world. Did you know that I was the one who killed Hope too? That Hope had killed me too with a neck snap? But guess what, all forgiven between Hope and I! Because we know that we do these things without real evil intent? What Josie did to your brother was a manipulated act instigated by her coach and she had no idea how bad the spell was. If you live in our world long enough, you’ll realize that what Josie did was just the likes of an unintended, harmless prank. If you’re mad at Jo, why not be mad at the rest of us who did more than just break an arm in this school?!”

Maya looked down at her hands, taking in Jade’s words. She knew she was too absorbed in her hate for Josie. “I know.. It just doesn’t help that my anger issues are getting worse and I put it out on Josie. Look, I was angry when I arrived here, ready to werewolf bite you but knew it won’t work unless I actually shifted first. Then I thought I could probably snap your neck while we made out. But mostly, I assumed you were gonna ripper-kill me so I just wanted to get it over with. I hate all this mad hate inside of me. Maybe I deserve to be killed.”

“You’re weird but cute for a girl with a death wish.” Jade crooked a smile.

Maya smiled again. She surely did not expect to talk this comfortably and let out this much with this cool chick. Somehow a part of her wished she could see this girl again and not just this one time but that was only wishful thinking.

Then Jade reached out and traced a thumb over Maya’s cheek gently. She leaned in and Maya wanted to kiss the vamp so badly again that she started feeling achy. Actually very painful physical aches, especially on her back.

“Argghhhh..” Maya groaned in pain as she dropped on her knees. 

Jade quickly asked after her. “Are you alright?”

Jade could hear cracking of bones by now and knew immediately what was happening. 

How the fuck was she transitioning now? It was not even dark yet.

The vampire walked out to check the sky, seeing that it was not yet as dark but already there was a full moon shining bright against some dark clouds. It was only 5 in the evening.

“Jade!”

The vampire heard her name called by Josie who was approaching with Hope by her side, looking anxious.

“Jo! Hope!” Jade ran to them and reported. “Maya! She’s shifting!”

Hope looked up to the sky and noticed the full moon. “Crap! It’s too damn early. It’s one of those rare days.”

The trio ran into the old mill to see Maya’s back bones already breaking and tearing her t-shirt apart by now.

“Maya, remember what I taught you. When the pain consumes you, you swallow. Understand?” Hope guided the girl as she stood near the transitioning wolf.

Josie instinctively pulled Jade to stay slightly further at the back of the old mill, watching Maya and Hope from a distance.

“It hurts, Hope. It hurts so much!” Maya cried.

“The trick is to let it so it won’t break you.” Hope advised.

More bone breaking ensued and Maya shrieked in pain. “I can’t! Just let me die!”

“You’re not dying, Maya! It’s just pain! Absorb it! Think of things you want to let out!” Hope probed.

“I hate myself!” Maya yelled.

“Ok, that was not what I was expecting.” Hope said.

“I hate how I got so drunk I almost let a guy rape and kill me!”

Hope did not know what to say to that. She looked at Josie and Jade at the back who had the same expression as her. They should just let Maya say whatever she wanted.

“I hate how I treated Josie! I’m sorry I threw coffee on Josie’s apology cards! I’m sorry I….FUCKKKK!!!” Maya cried out as she let out more repressions and took in more physical pain.

After some time, Maya stopped talking and was not as loud as before. She was gradually getting the hang of the pain. By the 2nd hour, Maya was in full transformation. The three girls stared at the newly shifted dark brown wolf.

“Run free, Maya.” Hope encouraged with a smile. “You did good!”

The brown wolf howled and ran off into the woods.

Hope turned to her other companions. “I’m gonna shift too. Make sure she’s safe. And you two stay here until I get back. Don’t go out there because the wolves are all out today. Also, Jo, cast a barrier spell in case any wolf gets near you girls.”

Josie nodded but then she saw Hope started stripping off her clothes in front of them and quickly turned to see Jade staring wide-eyed at the tribrid getting naked.

“Jade!” Josie threw a hand in front of her ex-girlfriend’s eyes. “Stop staring!”

“Hope does have a nice rack.” Jade couldn’t stop herself from noticing. But too bad it took less than a minute before Hope had shifted into her white wolf form and ran off from the old mill.

Luckily for them, no other wolves dropped by the old mill. Jade and Josie chatted while they waited for Hope and Maya.

“So..what were you doing with Maya?” Josie had to ask.

“I just wanted to tell her to back off you, you know, after how she treated you.” Jade shrugged.

“Really? Gosh, I think it worked! She actually repented and said she was sorry!” Josie realized. “What  _ did _ you do?”

“Ermm…” Jade gulped. "We just talked."

"Really? That's all? No threats or...seduction?" Josie raised a brow at the girl whom she once fell for her all too cool and sexy charm. 

“Yeah, in fact she said it was weird how she was opening up to me.” Jade shrugged.

“That makes you a rather convincing therapist, don’t you think? How was she opening up to a girl she just met? Unless...” Josie then teased her friend. “She’s very attracted to you.”

“Shut up.” Jade nudged Josie shoulder to shoulder. “I mean, some things are just weird and unexplainable right? Like how Hope’s wolf is soft around you and so protective of you.”

“Well, I actually did some research recently and honestly I haven’t told anyone, even Hope about this...” Josie revealed. “It is said that when wolves do that with someone, it is likely because they found their mate.” 

“Oh? And why didn’t you tell Hope?”

“I mean, I’m not gonna tie her down with that theory!”

“Or are you afraid of being tied down by that yourself?” Jade guessed.

“No...I actually like it. That Hope, or rather wolf Hope chose me. Makes me feel really exclusive.” Josie beamed.

“You’re such a dork, Joz.” Jade shook her head with a chuckle.

==== 

About an hour of waiting, wolf Hope and Maya were finally back. The brown wolf let out a hostile growl upon seeing two non-wolf beings. Jade instinctively stood in front of Josie again, holding the brunette at her back. 

“Jade, it’s fine. I can cast a barrier spell.” Josie suggested, noting the wolf was mostly staring and growling at her and not so much at her blond companion.

“No, Jo. I think she won’t hurt us.” Jade observed as Maya approached them slowly and when Jade bravely moved closer, the brown wolf stopped moving and growling.

“Don’t touch her, Jade.” Josie warned.

“But I think she wants me to touch her.” Jade wondered where her bravery came from. Or if she had a similar death wish like Maya’s. She didn’t bite Maya and she just felt that Maya would not bite her too. “Well, if she bites me, I have Hope here to cure me again.”

Wolf Hope was walking towards Josie who opened her arms at her wolf. “Come here, Hopey.”

But wolf Hope had shifted back to human when she reached Josie’s arms.

“Hey! Why did you shift so soon? I wanted to play a little with Hopey.” Josie pouted.

“Stop calling me that. Where are my clothes?” Hope asked instead and Josie quickly passed her girlfriend her clothes, while trying to shield her naked girlfriend with her body.

But Jade was too busy focused on Maya the wolf.

“Why hasn’t Maya shifted yet?” Josie wondered aloud.

“She’s not a hybrid. She will be back in human form once the full moon is gone. Like all normal wolves.” Hope highlighted. 

Then Josie and Hope watched wide-eyed as wolf Maya allowed Jade to touch and caress her head.

“Holy Fuck, Jade! You could be her mate!!” Josie exclaimed.

Jade turned to look at Josie and Hope in dumbfounded surprise. Holy fuck indeed!

==== 

Jade decided to stay in the old mill and wait till Maya transformed back to human. She wanted to talk to the girl again before her trip back to New Orleans. Hope and Josie offered to keep Jade and Wolf Maya company too and Jade was grateful for that. Josie shared with Jade the things she did with Wolf Hope. How they bonded through runs and other playful dates. Hope also told them she knew about the wolf mate bond but kept it from Josie because of the same reason Josie kept it from her.

“It’s almost like a marriage so it’s kinda awkward to talk about it.” Hope admitted. 

“If it’s awkward between you two, don’t you think it’s even more awkward between me and her?” Jade looked at Maya the wolf sleeping close to her side.

“Hey, wolf mates don’t necessarily have to be a pair in love.” Hope told the vampire. “My mom’s mate was someone she had to marry even though she was not in love with him. But they did grow to love each other. Just know that there is no obligation on both parties.”

The only thing that Jade felt obligated now was to talk to Maya. At least offer to be friends and to keep in touch before she leaves Mystic Falls. 

After some time, they all eventually fell asleep.

When they woke up at dawn, Maya was already in human form. But since her clothes were all torn, Jade quickly grabbed a blanket she found on the couch and helped pull it over Maya. Maya thanked the vampire with a shy smile as she accepted the nice gesture to cover her naked body. 

Then she noticed Josie and Hope looking really awkward at her.

“Ermm.. I thought you brought the blanket back to wash?” Hope whispered to Josie.

“I... forgot.” Josie admitted guiltily.

Jade and Maya exchanged a look of shock when they overheard the conversation, knowing well what Hope and Josie were talking about. Maya found herself dropping the blanket immediately and Jade reacted quickly by taking off her jacket to cover Maya this time.

“Sorry..” Josie and Hope apologized in embarrassment.

==== THE END ====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is THE END and I apologize to those who wanted the threesome or Jasie ending. I also have another fic in mind. A sequel to one of my old fics where Hosie are older in their late 20s married and will be raising their first-born. But I'm still deciding if that fic is a go.


End file.
